


La Fin Des Temps

by bluesxrgent



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lucas is a Gryffindor FIGHT ME, M/M, Magic, Mostly Fluff, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: Just your casual Hogwarts AU because I couldn't help myselfEliott is a new student who transferred from Beauxbatons and Lucas is a gay disaster (what else is new)Hogwarts Houses are subjective but also Eliott is a Ravenclaw and Lucas is a Gryffindor FIGHT ME





	1. Mercredi 12:47 - "I like weird, I think"

Normally Lucas paid attention during potions, as it was his favorite class, but that day he kept getting distracted by a new student in the class. They were in sixth year, taking NEWT level classes, surely there shouldn’t be new students? Yet there he was, edges of his robes trimmed in blue, indicating that he was a Ravenclaw. 

In years past he’d only ever had potions with his fellow Gryffindors and the Slytherins, but he’d had other classes with Ravenclaws and surely would have noticed this boy before then. He was half convinced the new kid was a figment of his imagination when Imane, his partner, nudged his side. 

“Lucas? You in there? Come on, we need to focus. If you make us get anything less than full marks, I will hex you into next year. Got it?” Imane was intense sometimes, but she was the best potions partner he’d had. Yann, his best friend and fellow Gryffindor, had opted out of potions this year, as he wouldn’t need them for whatever career he was hoping to pursue after school. Yann was great at most everything, but the two of them somehow always managed to make a mess of their potions assignments. 

“Yeah, sorry,” he apologized, looking down at his book for the instructions on what to do next. They were working on concocting the Draught of Living Death, an insanely complex potion. He didn’t think they should have been doing something so difficult after only a month of NEWT level classes. Thankfully for him, Imane had executed the potion so far to near perfection. 

He risked another glance towards the mysterious boy as he went to add another ingredient, spilling it all when he realized the boy was looking back at him. 

“Lucas! Fuck!” Imane hissed, clearing away the mess with a flick of her wand. They had only barely begun to work on nonverbal spells and yet it seemed Imane had mastered those as well. 

“I’m sorry,” he tried, but she just waved a hand in his face. 

“I’ll finish on my own. I don’t know where your head is at today, but you owe me,” she sighed. He smiled softly. As much as Imane complained, he could tell she enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers. 

The rest of the period flew by too fast, especially since Lucas had done nothing but sneak stares at the new boy for the last part of the lesson. As soon as the professor cleared them to leave, Lucas caught up with one of his other good friends, Arthur, who had been paired with Imane’s friend Alexia during the class. 

“How’d your potion turn out? Ours was shit. Might’ve turned out ok if Alexia hadn’t been ogling that new kid the whole time,” Arthur said, falling into step beside Lucas. 

“You don’t know who he is either?” Lucas asked, confused. Arthur was a Ravenclaw as well, so it seemed fitting that he would know who he was. 

Arthur shook his head. “I’ve never seen him before today. All I know is that I have a new roommate. Moved in his things this morning, but left before I had a chance to introduce myself.”

None of that made sense. How could there be a new sixth year student? He was pretty sure Hogwarts was very thorough in their admissions, so there was no way they could have forgotten about this boy for over five years. He mulled over these thoughts while Arthur continued to ramble on about his and Alexia’s failed potion on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. 

They met Yann at the entryway and Arthur left them with a mock salute to take a seat at the Ravenclaw table. “This is where we part. See you in Transfiguration.”

Yann and Lucas sat beside one another on the bench at the Gryffindor table, the former digging into his food immediately. “Dude,” Lucas laughed, “Take it easy.”

Yann shrugged, mouth full of food, “I have to leave lunch early, got that essay to finish for Muggle Studies.”

“I still can’t believe that, of all classes to take at a NEWT level, you chose  _ Muggle Studies _ ,” Lucas said incredulously. Yann scoffed, “What do you have against muggles?”

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just one of the most boring subjects, right up there with History of Magic,” Lucas explained. 

“Maybe you just don’t have good taste.” Another voice joined them and Lucas turned his head to see Manon, his adoptive sister, sliding into the seat beside him. “I find History of Magic and Muggle Studies very fascinating.”

“ _ Thank _ you,” Yann emphasized, raising his eyebrows at Lucas. “All right, I’m off, meet you, Basile, and Arthur before Transfiguration, yeah?”

Lucas nodded as Yann slipped away, robes trailing behind him as he booked it up the steps and out of sight. Manon leaned in to whisper to him as soon as Yann was gone. “Have you heard about the new kid?”

“Yeah, he’s in my potions class,” Lucas said, “Why, do you know anything about him?”

Manon shook her head. “Not really. Emma heard from someone that he transferred here from Beauxbatons.”

That made sense, Lucas thought. Much more sense than just appearing out of nowhere. “But why?” he asked, not entirely expecting an answer. Manon shrugged, looking just as lost as he did. The two of them continued to eat their food in comfortable silence, making idle conversation about their classes so far every now and then. Someone sat beside Lucas and cleared their throat, causing Lucas to startle, looking over at whoever it was. He nearly choked on his food when his eyes met those of the new kid, bright blue gray and lit up in excitement. 

“Hey,” was all the boy said, as if he sat beside Lucas every day. Manon shot Lucas a confused glance. Lucas returned it with a widening of his eyes and a shrug. 

“Hey?” he responded at last, trying not to notice the way the boy’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled in response. 

“I didn’t know anyone, but I recognized you from my potions class,” the boy said by way of explanation, “I’m Eliott by the way. Eliott Demaury.”

He had a slight Parisian accent, much like Lucas and Manon, who had lived in the city before choosing to attend Hogwarts over Beauxbatons. It sounded like home, and Lucas had to fight the warmth spreading through his body. 

“Lucas. Lallement,” Lucas greeted, “And this is my sister Manon Demissy.”

Eliott’s brows creased slightly, but he gave Manon a smile of greeting. Lucas explained, “We’re both adopted, but we were adopted together by the same family. Technically, we’re Lucas and Manon Roux, but our parents let us keep the last names we’d had before we were adopted.”

Eliott nodded in understanding. “Crazy that you both ended up being wizards.”

“Yeah,” Lucas agreed, looking at Manon, “It is a bit weird.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes before standing abruptly. “I’ll see you later Lulu, I just remembered I told Charles I’d meet him before my next class.” 

“Oh, Charles, how could I forget. More important than eating lunch with your brother, huh?” he teased. She didn’t take the bait, leaning down to give him a kiss on either cheek. 

“Yes,  _ Charles _ . Don’t worry, I’m leaving you in good company. It was nice to meet you, Eliott,” she said over her shoulder, blowing another kiss as she left to meet her boyfriend. 

Eliott’s eyes followed Manon as she left, something that made Lucas prickle unintentionally. “She seems nice,” Eliott said finally, turning his attention back to Lucas. 

“Yeah, she’s the best. But Charles is her boyfriend, so I don’t think you’ll have much luck there,” Lucas said. Eliott’s eyes narrowed in confusion, then realization. He laughed, “Oh-- I’m not-- she really does seem nice. I’m not trying to date your sister, don’t worry.”

“Oh,” Lucas said, warming considerably. He looked back down at Eliott’s blue trimmed robes and turned his gaze to the rest of the Great Hall, where many people were staring at the two of them in shock and interest. It wasn’t very common to sit at a different house table, even if you were dating someone from a different house. Not that he and Eliott were dating, or ever going to date. He felt his cheeks reddening and sensed Eliott’s gaze on him. 

“You alright?” Eliott asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just, people are looking at us. Well, at you. People don’t normally sit at the wrong house table,” he explained, “It’s kind of weird, I guess.”

“That’s weird too?” Eliott said with a grin. “I’m sorry, then. At my old school we just sat wherever we wanted. I’m still getting used to these houses and everything. I can leave if you want.”

“No!” Lucas said a little to quickly. He tried to regain his composure. “No need now, lunch is almost over. Where did you go to school before?”

“Beauxbatons.” It seemed Manon and Emma’s information had been fairly accurate, then. It also explained the accent. 

Lucas nodded in acknowledgement. “Why did you come here?” He tried not to sound too curious, but he was. What turn of events had brought Eliott Demaury into Lucas’ universe?

Eliott cast his eyes downward, face darkening slightly. “I was expelled.”

“Oh,” Lucas said, not quite sure how to respond. He really wanted to push for more details, but the look on Eliott’s face told him that maybe wasn’t a very good idea. In an instant, that look was gone, and Eliott’s face was bright once again.

“Let me guess,” he said, “You find that weird too?”

The slight tension that had filled the air released. Lucas breathed out a short laugh. “A little weird,” he agreed. 

“I must be weird too, then,” Eliott shrugged. Lucas brought his eyes back up to meet Eliott’s. He backtracked, “That’s not what I meant.”

Eliott laughed, humor dancing in his eyes. “It’s ok, we’re all a little weird. Are you weird?”

“Oh, off the charts.” Lucas laughed along with Eliott, finding that he never wanted this conversation to end.

“I like weird, I think,” Eliott said, face more serious than it had been a moment before. Lucas was caught in his gaze, but didn’t want to leave it anytime soon. He liked weird too, he thought. 

Eliott stood up quickly, causing Lucas to jump at the abruptness. “I should head out, this place is a maze. I’ll never find my next class if I don’t leave now.”

Lucas blinked away his disappointment. “Yeah, sure is.”

Eliott still hesitated beside him, looking like he was trying to find words. Lucas raised his eyebrows. 

“I’ll see you later then,” Eliott said at last, walking away backwards, keeping his gaze trained on Lucas. Lucas waved in response, trying not to feel too let down. “Weirdo,” Eliott mouthed as he reached the doors to the Great Hall, finally turning away. 

Lucas felt a blush rise to his cheeks and smiled. He didn’t totally know where Eliott Demaury had come from, but found that he didn’t really care as long as Eliott existed in the same place he did.


	2. Jeudi 13:02 - "I'm staging a protest"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott is most definitely NOT running out of excuses to sit by Lucas in the great hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and love on the first chapter! I'm excited to continue this... might end up going full Skam and making insta aus for all the characters to go with this fic but who knows (though let me know if you'd like to see that!)

Eliott didn’t show up to potions the next day, which Lucas found peculiar. Had he imagined him after all? Sure, Lucas had skived off the occasional lesson, but this was only Eliott’s second day at Hogwarts. How was he supposed to catch up if he couldn’t be bothered to show up to classes? Maybe he was with the headmistress, sorting some things out. Speaking of sorting, when had he gotten sorted into a house? He added that to the list of things he would have to ask if he ever saw Eliott again.

Without Eliott to distract him, potions was a little more boring than it usually was. He couldn’t wait to get out of there by the time they were dismissed. He could tell Imane found his restlessness abhorrent, but as long as he was paying enough attention and helping her with the drought they were brewing, she didn’t complain too much.

He tried to figure out a way to ask Arthur about Eliott without sounding too obvious, but luckily for him, there was no need, as Arthur brought up the subject the minute they left class.

“I wonder where Eliott was today,” Arthur was saying.

“He didn’t tell you?” Lucas asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Arthur shook his head. “No, he was gone when I woke up. We talked a little bit last night though, and he seemed cool. Told me he was expelled from Beauxbatons, but wouldn’t say why. I got the impression that it was a bit of a touchy subject. He mostly asked me about Hogwarts, mainly why we have to sit with our houses during meals, which seemed like an odd thing to be worried about. I guess he made friends with some Gryffindors yesterday.”

Lucas blushed involuntarily. Eliott had talked about him, however indirectly. He considered him a friend too, apparently. “It is kind of bullshit we can’t sit wherever we want,” Lucas agreed, Arthur nodding in acknowledgement. Yann wasn’t waiting for them when they arrived at the Great Hall, so Lucas assumed he was back up in the library working on whatever assignment he had spent hours perfecting that day.

To their mutual surprise, Eliott was sitting at the Gryffindor table when they entered the hall. Upon seeing Lucas, his face lit up and he waved, smile widening with each passing second. Arthur turned to Lucas in confusion. “Why is he waving at you? Do you guys know each other?”

“No, not really…” Lucas trailed off, clearing his throat before continuing, “I talked to him a little bit yesterday, but all I know is his name, really.”

“Mmm,” Arthur mumbled distractedly, “Do you think he knows he’s at the wrong table?”

Given the way that everyone was looking at him, it would be a miracle if he didn’t know. Lucas’ heart fluttered at the fact that, even though they’d had a conversation about seating arrangements the day before, and he had clearly discussed the same topic with Arthur, Eliott had chosen to come back and sit at the Gryffindor table, where he knew Lucas would be.

“Maybe we should all start switching up seating arrangements,” Lucas suggested, hoping Arthur wouldn’t kidnap Eliott and bring him back to the proper table.

Arthur shrugged. “To each their own, I guess. Maybe I’ll join you and Yann some day when he decides to show up to lunch.”

With that Arthur bounded down the remaining steps, making his way over to the Ravenclaw table where one of his housemates had been trying to get his attention. Lucas made his way alone over to Eliott and sat beside him.

“You realize you’re at the wrong table again?” Lucas said, in lieu of a greeting.

Eliott tilted his head slightly, still smiling. “Indeed I do. I’m staging a protest for inter-house unity.”

“Are you the only one in on this protest?”

“So far. I have high hopes, though. We just need to get the right people involved.”

Lucas laughed. “I’ll tell Manon to have Charles sit with us then. He’s head boy, so whatever he does people will follow.”

“Really? You’d do that?” The sincerity in Eliott’s voice shocked Lucas a little bit.

“Sure,” Lucas replied, even though he had mostly been joking. He made a mental reminder to ask Manon about it later. He also decided to ask what was on his mind before he forgot about it. “Why weren’t you in class today?”      

Eliott bit his lip, casting his gaze downward. “I was doing a tour of the school with the headmistress. I’ve memorized the layout a little bit better now though, so that’s good.”

Lucas knew Eliott was lying to him, not only because of his body language, but also because no one got a grand tour of the school. You just had to show up and hope for the best, which seemed a bit odd when the youngest students were eleven years old. Nevertheless, he didn’t push it, changing the subject. “When did you get sorted, by the way?”

“Yesterday, after I arrived. The headmistress took me to her office and put this weird hat on my head and– you probably know what it does better than I do– it yelled ‘Ravenclaw’, so she gave me blue robes and this fancy tie and sent me on my way,” Eliott explained. In a low voice, he confessed, “I’m still not entirely sure what ‘Ravenclaw’ means though, and at this point I’m too afraid to ask.”

Lucas laughed. “Technically it doesn’t mean anything, but students sorted into Ravenclaw are–” he began before he was cut off by someone sitting down right in between the two of them.

“Hello! You must be Eliott?” Daphné, the Hufflepuff prefect in Lucas’ year, greeted with an energetic smile.

“Um… yes,” Eliott confirmed, looking from Lucas to Daphné.

She squealed in delight. “Perfect! It’s so good to meet you Eliott. I’m Daphné, sixth year, Hufflepuff.”

“Ah, and prefect, don’t forget that,” Lucas added sarcastically, but Daphné blushed, either ignoring or not sensing his sarcasm.

“And prefect. Listen, Eliott, did you, ah, did you know you’re sitting at the wrong table?” She asked shyly, as if she couldn’t help but enforce the rules.

“Yes.”

“Ah… can I ask why?”

“I’m staging a protest,” Eliott answered swiftly, amused smirk gracing his features. “Inter-house unity and all that.”

Lucas wondered what Daphné would have to say about that, and was surprised when she let out another excited squeal. “How great! Only here for two days and already concerned with house relations. You’d have made a great prefect if you had been here since first year. It doesn’t matter that you’re not, though, I’m actually starting a club to promote unity between the houses, will you come to the meeting this Friday?”

Eliott blinked, seemingly trying to process all of Daphné’s words. “That depends,” he said finally. Her face dropped slightly. He continued, “Is Lucas going?”

She turned to Lucas with a huge smile. “Oh but that would be amazing! Three different houses already! All four if I can convince Emma and Imane to come. Lucas, you’ll bring your friends, won’t you? Yann and Arthur would fit right in!”

“And Basile,” he reminded her, but she pretended not to hear, carrying on.

“This is going to be amazing! I have to find Manon and tell her, she’s very concerned with inter-house unity as well. Maybe she’ll bring Charles to the meeting! That would be excellent, everyone would show up if he comes…” Daphné continued to ramble, causing Lucas and Eliott to exchange glances over her head, neither one of them having the heart to send her away.

“Eliott,” Daphné said seriously, “You are going to do great things at this school. It’s too bad you’re only here for one year…”

Lucas furrowed his brows. He had thought that Eliott was in his year. Reading Lucas’ mind, Eliott corrected, “Two years, actually. I’m in the sixth year.”

“But I thought…” Daphné trailed off, uncertainty dancing in her eyes. She shook her head, blonde curls bouncing as her eyes cleared and lit up once again. “Nevermind, forget it. I’m just glad you’re here! See you both Friday, and don’t forget to bring your friends Lucas!”

With that, she jumped out of her seat and moved along to the next table, likely to spread the information about the house unity meeting to anyone who would listen. Eliott looked after her fondly. “She seems very… passionate.”

Lucas laughed. “Yeah, that was actually a toned down version of Daphné. Usually she’s much more hyper. I think she was a little flustered around you, if I’m being honest.”

Shit, shit, shit, why did he say that? He meant it as a joke, but now Eliott would know that Lucas thought he was  _very_  attractive. Eliott looked taken aback. “Why would she be flustered around me?”

“Just because you’re new,” Lucas explained quickly, stumbling over his words a bit, “And a little bit intimidating.”

“ _I’m_  intimidating?”

Did Eliott really not know what he looked like? His stare was so intense sometimes that Lucas almost suffered from heart failure, and they had only known one another for two days. “Well, yeah.”

“Wait, do you think I’m intimidating?” Eliott asked.

“Not so much anymore, but when I first saw you I did,” Lucas answered honestly. Intense stare aside, now that they had spoken a few times, Eliott’s intimidation factor had decreased tenfold.     

“Why?” Eliott laughed. “I’m not intimidating! If anyone’s intimidating, it’s you.”

That was a new one. Never in his life had Lucas been considered remotely intimidating. “That is the biggest lie I have ever heard. No one in their right mind would ever think I’m intimidating.”

“Well, then, you see where I’m coming from.”

“No, I don’t, actually, because I don’t look like  _that_ ,” Lucas gestured vaguely in Eliott’s direction. Eliott looked down at his robes. Comprehension dawned on his face. “Oh, I see. Ravenclaw is the intimidating house then?”

“What? No, that’s not–” Lucas started laughing at Eliott’s obliviousness, “That’s not what I meant.”

Eliott started laughing too. “I don’t get it, then! How am I intimidating?”

“Your face, mostly.”

“I try to smile at people…”

Lucas was going to lose his goddamn mind. “Ok, fine. You’re not intimidating. Especially not with those fucking supermodel eyes.”

Eliott raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. “Supermodel eyes, huh?”

“It’s just a turn of phrase,” Lucas amended quickly, face reddening. He looked away from said supermodel eyes, focusing on his hands in his lap.

“Huh, guess I’ve never heard that one before,” Eliott said, not letting Lucas off the hook. “What’s the criteria for supermodel eyes?”

“I don’t know,” Lucas stammered, “They’re just, like, you know, special, I guess”

“And what’s special about my eyes?” Eliott’s voice was softer now, almost intimate. Lucas lifted his eyes to meet Eliott’s once again, finding them and being immediately attacked by the jolt of electricity that ran through his body. Lucas found that he was no longer capable of speech. He opened his mouth, hoping to find some words.

“Everything.” The words were out before he could stop them, and he immediately averted his gaze once they were spoken. Eliott was silent a moment. When he spoke again, his words contained the same intensity that made Lucas’ heart pound every time he looked at him. “Then I guess you have supermodel eyes too.”

Lucas blinked in surprise, drawing his gaze back up to Eliott’s. Eliott was looking at him expectantly, hint of a smile on his face. At that moment Lucas felt a hand grip his forearm and pull him out of his seat.

“Come on, Lucas, we’re going to be late to meet Yann and Basile. Hey, roomie, nice to see you,” Arthur said as he pulled Lucas along with him. “You know you’re sitting at the wrong table, right?”

“So I’ve been told,” Eliott said, eyes still on Lucas.

Arthur nodded slowly. “Cool, cool. Well, hope to see you at some point later, unless you keep disappearing because you hate me which, justified, but it still hurts a little bit,” he grinned, “But now I have to abduct Lucas for transfiguration before the professor gives us detention  _again_.”

“Ok,” Eliott said with a laugh, “And I don’t hate you, by the way, I’ve just had to get some things figured out with the headmistress. I’ll be in our room tonight.”

“Wonderful, we can bond over our love for the color blue and how pointless it is to not be able to use magic outside of school. But now we really do have to go. See you later roomie!” Arthur called over his shoulder as he dragged Lucas beside him.

“See you later,” Lucas heard Eliott say, voice drifting further and further away. He looked back one more time and saw that Eliott’s eyes were still on him. Eliott gave him a small smile and a wave, one Lucas tried to return before Arthur pulled him around the corner and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


	3. Vendredi 18:00 - "That's not why you were expelled, right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott decides to bring a little bit of the muggle world into the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has commented and given kudos on this so far! It means a lot! Follow me on tumblr (@livvyblxckthxrn) if you want to see the instagram au posts I've made for the story ;)) (I'll add ones that are relevant to the story into the chapters as well)

Lucas sat in the room of requirement waiting for his friends to arrive for Daphné’s meeting. If they left him hanging for this he would not forgive them. Although, as long as Eliott showed up, the meeting couldn’t be too terrible. Eliott had shown up to classes the last two days and Lucas had been surprised to see that, aside from potions, they actually had a fair amount of classes together, including charms, defense against the dark arts, and astronomy. 

They didn’t really talk much in class, especially the ones that Lucas shared with his friends, but Eliott had sat next to him at each meal except dinner every day since his first day. The professors and staff were usually around during dinner, and they weren’t as lenient about students sitting at other tables. Yann had been consistently absent during mealtimes, something that Lucas was becoming a bit suspicious about, but also meant that Lucas hadn’t had to share Eliott too much. The only other person that sometimes joined them was Manon. 

Lucas looked around the mostly empty room. “How many people did you say were coming to this meeting Daphy?”

She flashed him a wide smile that didn’t totally reach her eyes. “Don’t worry, more people should be here soon. You told your friends to come, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I can force them to show up,” Lucas said hurriedly, not wanting to be blamed for the fail of a meeting. So far it was only him and the girls, Manon, Emma, Imane, Alexia, and, of course, Daphné. 

The door started to form on the wall and Daphné squealed in excitement, expecting newcomers. Four students walked in, fourth or fifth years from the look of it. They took seats and engaged in conversation with Daphné, who spoke animatedly. Manon came over to take a seat beside Lucas. “Bets that they’re the only ones to show up?”

“I won’t even fight you on that one,” Lucas laughed. “Where’s Charles?”

Manon rolled her eyes. “Quidditch practice. He has his first game tomorrow, against Hufflepuff. I told him that this was important, but…”

“I can’t really blame him,” Lucas admitted, “Quidditch versus… whatever this is going to be? Easy choice.”

She nudged his side. “Shut up! You don’t even like Quidditch.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s my point.” He laughed again before jolting as someone sat beside him. Yann. Arthur and Basile were with him, they all must have come in while he was talking to Manon. She got up and winked at Lucas before heading back to the girls. 

“This meeting is really the place to be, huh,” Arthur said sarcastically. 

“I promised Daphné I’d come,” Lucas said defensively. It wasn’t as if he’d forced them to come. Arthur just shrugged as Yann said, “I think this is a great idea, but Daphné? She’s great, but she’s a little too over the top. You should have heard Emma complain about her endless ideas for the school back when we were dating.”

Lucas shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Every time Yann brought up the fact that he and Emma used to date, he wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible. Emma knew, but Yann didn’t, that Lucas was the main reason they were no longer together. If Yann knew, Lucas wasn’t sure if he would forgive him. 

“What’s wrong with Daphné?” Basile asked indignantly. He’d been trying to date Daphné since second year, with no luck so far. The boys always told him there was hope, but it was a lie and they all knew it except for Basile himself. 

Daphné clapped her hands at the front of the room. “All right! Let’s get started, we have a lot to go over…”

Lucas looked around the room. A few more people had come in, making the meeting thirteen people in total. Eliott was not one of them. Lucas felt foolish for hoping that he would. Daphné kept talking about her aims to unite the different houses, but Lucas tuned her out. He didn’t even notice when someone came to sit in the seat Manon had vacated until they whispered in his ear, “Exciting meeting, huh?”

Lucas blinked and turned to the source of the voice. Eliott. He tried to hold back his smile, feeling relief pour out of his chest in a wave. “I thought you weren’t going to show up,” Lucas said quietly. 

Eliott scoffed. “And miss this? The event of the year?”

Lucas laughed, drawing Daphné’s attention. “Lucas? Did you have an idea?”

“I-- uh, well, you see--” Lucas stuttered, trying to find a way to bullshit himself out of the situation. Lucky for him, Eliott was much better at thinking on the spot. 

“I do, actually,” Eliott said. Daphné smiled and gestured for him to continue. “The best way to have school wide unity is by bringing a little bit of the muggle world into the school.”

Daphné looked confused. She was a pureblood, so her muggle knowledge was quite minimal. Maybe Yann was right, and muggle studies did matter more than everyone thought. “How so?” she asked, smile still plastered to her face.

“Social media,” Eliott answered simply. “Not only can we connect with each other, but also with other wizarding schools. I got nearly everyone at Beauxbatons on Instagram.”

“That’s not why you were expelled, was it?” Lucas joked quietly, seeing the corner of Eliott’s mouth quirk up in response. 

“Oh! Of course… Instagram,” Daphné said, turning to the other girls in a panic. Manon saved her.

“Instagram is an app muggles use on their phones to share photos with each other,” Manon explained to the room, mostly Daphné. 

“Their phones…” Daphné said to herself. “Like those things where you spin the dial and talk into them? How do you take pictures with them?”

“Daphné, I’m a pureblood and I know what a phone is,” Emma said incredulously, “The kind you’re talking about haven’t been used in years.”

“Oh,” Daphné said quietly, face reddening. “Well, how would that work? It’s a good idea, but I’m sure I’m not the only one who doesn’t know much about muggle technology.”

Eliott explained various things patiently to Daphné, as well as many others that Lucas could tell were just as confused as she was. Lucas snuck a glance at Manon, who raised her eyebrows and bit her lip to hide a smile. The two of them had secret phones hidden away in their dormitories. It wasn’t strictly forbidden to have a phone, but it wasn’t strictly allowed either. She was his only contact, but they would send each other messages sometimes when neither of them could sleep. 

“If I can get phones for everyone… will you help teach how to use them? We can call it the inter house unity club!” Daphné asked Eliott excitedly, the latter of whom looked a little taken aback. 

“Putain…” Eliott mumbled under his breath, before looking back up at Daphné with a dazzling smile. “Sure. Of course. For the sake of inter house unity. Speaking of… I’m staging a protest. I don’t think we should have to sit at separate house tables for meals, it only causes division, so I’ve been sitting at the Gryffindor table every day since I’ve been here. It would probably be more effective if other people joined as well, though.”

“Ah! Yes! You mentioned that… Once we get the phones, I’ll send the word out, post it on Instagram. That’s how that works, right?” Daphné asked hesitantly, desperately trying to show that she understood. Eliott nodded and she clapped her hands in approval. 

“Charles already has a phone, I’m sure he’ll be able to help us with this as well,” Manon offered to Daphné, who enveloped her in an excited hug.

“Well… I guess that wraps things up for today then!” Daphné said excitedly, still holding onto Manon. “I’ll let everyone know when we have more information about the phones… maybe we can set up a workshop on how to use Instagram!”

Eliott coughed into his hand and Lucas turned to him, raising an eyebrow. The cough sounded suspiciously like he was trying to cover up a laugh. Eliott looked at Lucas innocently before returning his attention to Daphné.

“Thanks to everyone who came today! Don’t forget to tell your friends about the inter-house unity club!” Daphné’s smile was so wide that it nearly covered her entire face. The few people that were there began to stand from their chairs, chatting amongst themselves as they left the room. 

Lucas shifted to talk to Eliott, but found that he had already stood up and made his way to Daphné, where they were in deep conversation. Holding back his disappointment, Lucas turned back to his friends. Arthur spared a glance at Eliott before addressing Lucas. “I didn’t know you and Eliott were friends. You never talk during class…” 

Lucas shrugged. “I don’t really know if we’re friends. He just sits by me at lunch for the inter-house unity whatever.”

Arthur’s eyes widened behind his glasses as if he’d had some sort of revelation, but before Lucas could ask him what he was thinking about, Yann chimed in, “He seems cool, we should hang out with him.”

Basile nodded. “Definitely.”

Arthur looked Lucas up and down once, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. “I think that’s a great idea.”

Lucas wasn’t entirely sure what was up with Arthur, but he figured he could get it out of him eventually. The boys stood and made their way out of the room, Basile going on about how great Daphné looked that night while the other three of them exchanged glances behind his back. Basile and Arthur departed for their separate dormitories after a while, and soon Yann left for the library, leaving Lucas to walk alone back to the Gryffindor common room. 

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to the sound, smiling involuntarily when he saw that it was Eliott. He turned around quickly to hide his smile, but slowed his pace so Eliott could catch up. 

“Salut,” Eliott said as he sidled up beside Lucas. 

“Salut.” Lucas smiled again, ducking his head. 

“Some meeting,” Eliott continued, “Daphné sure has a lot of passion for inter-house unity.”

Lucas raised his eyebrows at Eliott. “And you don’t, idea man?”

Eliott shrugged. “I was helping you out.”

“Fair point,” Lucas laughed. “So, Instagram, huh?”

“Like I said, you weren’t doing so well with coming up with an idea on your own…” Eliott started, cutting off when Lucas laughed and nudged him gently. He smiled softly before continuing, “Plus, if we have phones, I don’t have to wait until lunch to talk to you. All of my best ideas happen when I’m supposed to be sleeping, I wouldn’t want you to miss out.”

Lucas felt his cheeks warm and hoped that whatever blush had crept across his features wasn’t too terribly noticeable. “You could talk to me in class,” Lucas pointed out. 

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, you already have people to talk to in all the classes we share.” Eliott’s voice was light but there was a hint of insecurity to it. 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to talk to you.” The words were out before Lucas could stop them, and his heart paused briefly in his chest as he weighed Eliott’s reaction. Eliott grinned as wide as Daphné, and Lucas’ heart restarted. They reached the point where Eliott would turn right to his common room, and Lucas to the left. 

“I’ll see you, then,” Eliott said, pausing where he stood. 

Lucas nodded. “See you.”

They stared at each other for a beat without saying anything. It was Eliott who finally broke the stare, turning away to walk to his dormitory. Lucas was still standing where Eliott left him when Eliott cast a final gaze over his shoulder, smiling with his mouth closed and eyes crinkled at the sides before turning his attention to the riddle he had to answer to enter his common room. 

Lucas sighed, and was instantly glad he was now alone. His sigh had sounded so awed that if anyone had been around they would have vomited on the spot at its tender quality. Fuck, he couldn’t be falling for Eliott Demaury so fast. He  _ couldn’t _ . Lucas was a rational person, and rational people don’t go all lovestruck after knowing a person for three days. What he needed to do was get a grip. There was a very high likelihood that Eliott had no interest in him that way, so he just needed to figure out how to be friends with Eliott without spontaneously combusting or falling for him even harder. Maybe it would be a good idea to introduce Eliott to his friends.


	4. Lundi 9:46 - "Do you not want to hang out with me or something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this will be skam-style (i.e. I post them the day of the week they happen) so yeehaw to that fellas
> 
> All the character Instagram posts I don't include in the story will be on my tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn

Eliott’s idea had spread like wildfire around the school. Suddenly all anyone could talk about, pureblood, halfblood, and muggle born, was Daphné’s plan and what they were going to do with their phones. Lucas found it sort of ironic, actually, how Daphné’s fruitless attempts at fostering better relationships between students in other houses was actually working. He had to give it to her, when she put her mind to something, she got it done. It was times like this when he wondered how she had not been sorted into Slytherin. 

Lucas himself had been a hatstall. Apparently the sorting hat had taken much longer to decide on his placement than was normal, debating between Slytherin and Gryffindor for a good five minutes. Truthfully, Lucas could have seen himself in either house, but Manon had already been sorted into Gryffindor at that point so he had asked the hat to let him decide, and he had chosen to be with her in Gryffindor.

Charles had been able to acquire quite a number of phones and they were being passed around like crazy. The meeting had only been on Friday and already Lucas couldn’t go a moment without seeing hints of the world he knew outside of school. Manon had pestered him about making an Instagram account, for Daphné’s sake, so he had, but he hadn’t posted anything yet. He wondered if Eliott had an account already, as he had been the one to suggest the idea, had said he’d gotten people at Beauxbatons to use the app.

“I think it’s funny,” Lucas heard Arthur say as he entered the room for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was speaking to Yann who was looking back at Arthur warily. They sat on either side of Lucas and filled him in on their conversation. 

“Please tell Yann that ‘monvoisintuturo’ is a witty and unique name for my Instagram account,” Arthur said. Lucas raised his eyebrows appraisingly. He had seen Arthur comment on a few posts and had wondered why he had chosen that username.

“Mon voisin Tuturo?” he reiterated. 

Arthur nodded, eyes widening as he waited for Lucas’ confirmation. On his other side, Yann shook his head in mock disapproval. 

“Isn’t that a ‘My Neighbor Totoro’ reference? In French?” Lucas laughed. 

“ _ Yes _ . That is exactly what it is. And it’s the best username out of any of us,” Arthur said with a light smirk. 

“You’re not French, you know that?” Lucas clarified. Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation. “It’s the language of love Lulu! You don’t have a monopoly on an entire language, I don’t get mad at you for speaking English.”

Lucas scoffed. “I’m not  _ mad,  _ and if it was up to me I wouldn’t be speaking English at all, but given that Manon and I are the only French students here I’m not sure that would be the most reasonable way to communicate, ouais?”

“Mmm, don’t forget about Eliott,” Arthur reminded him, as if he hadn’t known that he was leaving Eliott out intentionally. “Speaking of…” Arthur carried on, “Did you know he has twenty-two thousand followers on Instagram?”

“Twenty-two thousand?” Lucas blurted before he could stop himself. How on earth did he have that many followers? Even if he’d used Instagram at Beauxbatons, there was no explanation. Suddenly Lucas was intimidated once again, which he knew was stupid, but he couldn’t help it. Even Yann looked impressed. 

As if their conversation had summoned him, Eliott walked through the door at that moment, everyone’s eyes turning to him. His posture shrunk a little as he noticed this, keeping his head down until he sat down right behind Lucas. Arthur turned to Eliott immediately. “Your idea is taking off it seems.”

Eliott cast a glance around the room. “It sure does seem that way.”

“When were you going to tell me you’re famous?” Arthur joked, putting his hand to his chest in mock offense. Eliott slid a bit lower in his chair, but Lucas saw a mischievous grin slip onto his face. He met Lucas’ eyes briefly before answering Arthur.

“I’m not famous. I don’t follow anyone back on Instagram anyway, it’s more just for me,” he said, to which Yann and Arthur laughed. 

“Tell that to the twenty-two thousand people who follow you,” Yann said, and Eliott smiled at him. Lucas couldn’t help but feel somewhat disappointed by what Eliott had said. It made sense, not to follow anyone, he supposed, but what about friends? He couldn’t just  _ not _ follow Yann, or Manon, or even Daphné. Lucas really wanted to find Eliott’s Instagram now, just to see what kinds of things he posted. He was about to ask his username when Basile burst into the classroom, proclaiming for the boys to hear, “Daphné followed me back!”

“Hey, way to go!” Arthur exclaimed as Basile sat down, shooting Lucas a knowing look while their friend wasn’t paying attention. Of course Daphné would follow Basile back, she was following everyone back in the spirit of unity. 

Basile jolted in his seat when he saw Eliott sitting behind them. In a not-so-quiet voice, he said, “Did you guys know he’s, like,  _ famous?  _ No posts, and he’s still famous. It’s unfair.”

No posts? Hadn’t Eliott said he’d used Instagram at Beauxbatons? 

Yann shot Basile an exasperated look as Lucas glanced to see Eliott’s reaction. It just so happened at that moment that Eliott was glancing at him as well. His cheeks flushed bright red and he turned back to the front of the room more abruptly than necessary. 

“Eh, well, whatever,” Basile carried on at a normal volume, turning to address Eliott, “Just because you’re famous it doesn’t mean you’re too cool to hang out with us, right?”

Lucas snapped his head back up to Basile, but it was Eliott who answered with a soft laugh, “What?”

“You’re new, you’re in our year, Arthur’s in your house, it makes sense right,” Basile explained. 

“Plus you and Lucas are already friends,” Arthur added, raising one eyebrow at Lucas, who furrowed his own in response, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. 

Eliott shifted in his seat, for a moment, mouth breaking into a hesitant grin, “You guys want me to hang out with you?”

“Don’t make it sound weird, we’re not some sort of cult or anything,” Arthur shrugged, but he was grinning too. Lucas didn’t know whether to be happy that his friends wanted to be friends with Eliott or not. Part of him wanted to hide Eliott up in his dormitory so no one could talk to him but Lucas, but the other part of him wanted an excuse to see Eliott more often when they weren’t in class.

Eliott laughed, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned towards them. “All right. I’ll join your cult.” His eyes were on Lucas as he spoke, so Lucas felt that he should provide some sort of reaction. Unfortunately, he couldn’t decide between a smile and a nod, so he ended up executing some combination of the two, smile too small and nod too big, making it look like he was about to slam his head on the table. 

“Lulu, you good?” Yann said, biting his lips to keep from laughing. Lucas sighed in defeat. What was it about Eliott that made him incapable of existing like a normal human being? 

“Yeah. I’m good,” he said shortly. 

“Gang high five?” Basile cut in, raising both of his hands. Eliott began to lift one of his hands in response and was immediately stopped by the other three boys. Basile looked at them, betrayal written on his face. “Seriously guys?!”

“What’s wrong with high fives?” Eliott asked, clearly confused. Yann, Lucas, and Arthur all answered at the same time. 

“We’re not a cult.”

“Basile doesn’t wash his hands.”

“If you give Basile a high five you may as well be committing to marry him.”

Basile scoffed at them. “I’m glad Eliott’s our friend now because you guys are just mean.”

“Aww, come on Baz, you know we loooove you,” Arthur cooed, leaning over to pat Basile’s curly hair. Basile batted Arthur’s hand away, but his face softened. 

“Are you all going to sit with us at lunch, then?” Eliott asked, gesturing between him and Lucas. Lucas’ heart dropped. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to sit with his friends, but lunch was sort of their thing, wasn’t it? Of course Yann would have joined them eventually, but adding Basile and Arthur made it feel less like Eliott had chosen to sit by  _ him _ in particular. Like he would have chosen anyone. 

Basile and Arthur exchanged a shrug. “It couldn’t hurt, I guess,” Arthur agreed. 

Basile added on, clearly thinking of Daphné, “Especially in the name of inter-house unity.”

Their professor walked in at that moment and began the class. Lucas felt Eliott’s eyes on the back of his neck, but he refused to turn around. Clearly he had fooled himself into believing that he and Eliott had a connection, when the fact was that Eliott was just a new kid looking for friends and Lucas happened to be there at the right time. 

When the class paired up to practice dueling, Lucas turned to Yann immediately, even though Eliott had opened his mouth to speak to him. Eliott was partnered up with Alexia instead because of the uneven number, and Lucas felt a pang of regret as he watched them walk away. 

For the rest of the class he forced himself to focus on the spells, deflecting Yann’s with ease and even performing a couple passable nonverbal spells of his own. He almost forgot Eliott was there.

The minute they got out of class Lucas rushed out to the bathroom before any of his friends could ask where he was going. As he sat in one of the stalls, mind swimming with thoughts he didn’t want to be having, he put his face into his hands. It was going to be fine, he told himself. He’d had a crush on Yann during fourth year, and that had worn off. Granted, he had sabotaged Yann’s relationship with Emma in the process, but still, he could be friends,  _ just friends _ , with Eliott. 

He sighed, exiting the stall at last, and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The red of his robes seemed to be mocking him, coward that he was. Maybe he should have been in Slytherin after all. Just as he was about to open the door to leave, someone walked in and he rammed right into their chest.

“Merde! Lucas, sorry about that!” Eliott exclaimed once they both regained their balance. 

Lucas ran his hand through his hair, trying to look anywhere but Eliott’s face, shining like he had just won a prize. “All good, I should have watched where I was going.”

Eliott seemed to have nothing to say to that, awkward silence consuming them. They’d never had awkward silences in any of their conversations before, and Lucas wondered why it was happening now. 

“Is everything ok?” Eliott asked at last. “You ran out of class so fast…” 

Lucas gave Eliott a tight smile. “Yeah. Just had to… bathroom, you know…”

“Right.”

More silence ensued. Lucas finally found the courage to drag his gaze up to Eliott’s face, stunned to see that Eliott looked somewhat hesitant as well. Lucas never would have thought he was intimidating now. 

“Do you not want to hang out with me or something?” Eliott asked quietly, leaning against the sinks. 

Lucas was taken aback by the question. “What? Why would you think that?”

Eliott shrugged, widening his eyes slightly. “I don’t know. You just got all quiet when your friends were talking about hanging out with me, and you wouldn’t look at me or talk to me for the rest of class.”

“That’s not… I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to ignore you.” He had been though, and he was stunned Eliott even noticed. It gave Lucas a tiny bit of satisfaction, even though he knew it was probably because Eliott wanted to be friends with their whole group, and he couldn’t do that if Lucas was ignoring him. 

“If you don’t want me to hang out with you and your friends, you can tell me,” Eliott continued, as if Lucas hadn’t spoken. 

Lucas cut back in before Eliott could get too far ahead of himself, “No, no. That’s not-- that’s not what--” He didn’t entirely know what he was trying to say, and he could tell Eliott was as lost as he was. How could he say that he’d been acting weird because he wanted Eliott all to himself? He couldn’t, was the problem. 

He floundered to come up with a passable excuse, letting words come out of his mouth before his brain had any time to process them. “My friends just… they can be a lot sometimes. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hang out with us, especially when you have, like twenty-two thousand other people to hang out with.”

Eliott looked down at the ground. “But I  _ want _ to hang out with you.”

“Well, then, cool,” Lucas said with a falsely cheery voice. He really needed to get a grip. Eliott looked so sad, and he didn’t want to be the cause. “Do you have to get to class?”

Eliott shook his head, face still closed off. “No, I have a free period right now.”

“Oh, same with me. Did you, uh, need to use the bathroom?”

“No.”

Lucas nodded slowly. “Oh. Um, ok.”

Eliott met his eyes again. “I came here to find you.”

Lucas didn’t know what to say to that. Sighing, he gestured around the empty bathroom. “Well, here I am.”

“There you are,” Eliott agreed. Their eyes met in the mirror and it was like whatever sort of spell of discomfort that had settled over them had broken. Eliott cracked first, eyes softening as he laughed quietly, Lucas doing the same after a moment. 

“Do you want to see something?” Eliott asked, startling Lucas slightly. Lucas nodded immediately, not caring if he seemed too eager. Instead of reaching into the bag he had placed on the floor, Eliott sat down and gestured for Lucas to join him, taking out a notebook. He flipped it open and Lucas saw a drawing of a raccoon surrounded by dark lines, which Eliott skipped past in favor of happier raccoon drawings. 

“You really like raccoons, huh?” Lucas laughed, never taking his eyes off the drawings Eliott had crafted so carefully. “These are really good.”

“Thanks. It’s my patronus,” Eliott explained. Lucas nodded in acknowledgement, feeling the heat of Eliott’s stare on the side of his face. 

Slowly, gently, he asked, “And me? How would you draw me?”

Eliott’s hand stilled from where he had moved it to flip another page in his notebook. Lucas looked up to meet his gaze. They looked at each other for a moment before Eliott broke contact, dropping his eyes to the page he had open. “I don’t know,” he said at last, “I have to think about it.” Another pause. “What’s your patronus?”

Lucas reddened and debated lying. The truth was that he had never successfully produced a patronus. He knew the spell and how it was supposed to work, but somehow it never did for him. It was an incredibly complex spell, sure, but it didn’t change the fact that he felt like a failure every time he saw Manon’s silvery lioness floating around. 

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully.

“No?”

“I’ve never been able to make the spell work for me.” Normally he felt ashamed to admit it, but some part of him told him that Eliott would understand him without judgement, and he was right, for Eliott simply nodded and was silent for a moment, thinking. 

“I could help you, if you want,” he offered. 

Lucas looked up from where his gaze had been trained on the ground, meeting Eliott’s eyes through his eyelashes. “Really?”

“Sure. It’s the one spell I like to think that I’m pretty good at,” Eliott smiled. 

Lucas smiled in return. “Thanks.”

Eliott shrugged like it was no big deal, but to Lucas it was. “Do you want to work on it this Saturday? I’m still getting the hang of things here, so I might be a little too busy during the week, but we can work on it all day Saturday if you like.”

“You aren’t going to Hogsmeade?” It was what most students did on the weekends when there were no Quidditch matches, after all.  

Eliott furrowed his brows and shook his head. “Hogsmeade?”

“Yeah, the village just outside the school grounds.”

Eliott shrugged, still looking a bit lost. Lucas continued, “Well, anyway, third years and up are allowed to visit the village on the weekends, get away from school for a bit. I guess I just figured you’d be going, if you have permission.”

“Permission?”

“Yeah, we all had to get our parents to sign permission slips before third year.”

“Oh. I don’t… No one have me a permission slip or anything…” Eliott revealed hesitantly. There was something in his eyes that made Lucas think he wasn’t being entirely truthful, but he decided not to press it. 

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t have to go this weekend anyway,” he assured Eliott, who shook his head immediately. 

“No, don’t change your plans on my account. We can work on it when you get back, or next week.”

“When I get back,” Lucas said quickly, coughing to cover his eagerness, “Definitely. We shouldn’t be there all day anyway.”

Eliott’s face broke into one of his wide, beautiful grins. “Perfect.”

“Perfect,” Lucas repeated, smiling just as wide. 

The door slammed open at that moment, startling them to their feet, even if they weren’t technically doing anything wrong. A first year Hufflepuff looked up at them in fear before backing slowly into one of the stalls without taking his eyes off of them until he closed the door. Eliott and Lucas glanced at one another before breaking down into silent giggles, rushing out of the bathroom. 

“Putain, he looked so scared,” Eliott laughed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“I told you,” Lucas said between laughs, “It’s the fucking supermodel eyes.”

They both broke down into fits of laughter once more, Lucas pressing one hand to the wall to steady himself. Once they both got a hold of themselves Eliott looked down at Lucas with a soft grin. 

“See you in potions then, yeah?”

Lucas checked the time on his phone, conveniently stored inside his robes. “There’s still plenty of time left in this period.”

When Lucas looked at him again Eliott had a sheepish expression on his face. “I may have lied.”

Lucas laughed again, brows twitching in confusion as Eliott continued, “I don’t actually have a free period right now.”

“Eliott, fuck!” Lucas exclaimed, shooing Eliott away. “Go to your class!”

“Yes, sir.” Eliott saluted him as he jogged down the hallway, throwing a glance back at Lucas as he went, smile beaming so wide on his face that Lucas was almost blinded. If Eliott kept going on like this, the sun would be out of a job soon. 

Lucas watched him go until he rounded the corner. Once he was sure that Eliott was out of sight completely, Lucas’ face broke into an Eliott-wide grin. They were going to practice patronuses together, just the two of them. 

It was hard for Lucas to keep the spring out of his step as he walked in the opposite direction, planning on spending the rest of his free period thinking about Eliott’s smile.


	5. Samedi 15:43 - "Nice hat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> expecto patronum bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any insta posts not included in chapters will be posted on my tumblr every sunday in weekly roundup ;) is it necessary? no, but I'm extra as hell so who cares

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/32639532697/in/dateposted-friend/)

The trip to Hogsmeade hadn’t been very interesting, Lucas spent most of it anxiously waiting to go back and do his patronus lesson with Eliott. He hadn’t told his friends what he was doing when they returned to the castle, but he didn’t totally know why. It wasn’t like they would be mad at him for spending time with Eliott. In fact, they’d probably want to join him. Maybe that was why he hadn’t said anything.

Eliott had spent every day that week sitting with him and Yann during meals, including dinner. Most times Arthur and Basile joined too, now that more people were on board with Daphné’s ideas for inter-house unity. Lucas still had yet to post anything on Instagram, not really seeing a point in it. He had been surprised Basile wasn’t blowing up his phone with posts yet, but Basile claimed he was waiting to post something Daphné worthy, whatever that meant.

“I wonder why Eliott didn’t want to come to Hogsmeade,” Yann said, sorting through Bertie Bott’s every flavor beans, trying to decipher whether the pink one he held was strawberry or vomit flavored.

“Maybe he’s working on _Polaris_ ,” Arthur suggested dramatically, causing Lucas to perk up to attention.

“Polaris?”

“Yeah, the thing he posted on his Instagram. You didn’t watch the link he put in his bio?” Arthur asked. Lucas had not watched because he had yet to seek out Eliott’s Instagram. He knew that it was pointless to hold off on doing so, but if Eliott wasn’t going to look at his Instagram, why should he give in and find Eliott?

“I don’t follow him,” Lucas shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

Arthur looked personally affronted. “You don’t-- dude, you have to follow him!”

“He doesn’t follow any of us,” he pointed out, but Arthur just rolled his eyes.

“So? He doesn’t follow anyone.”

Lucas merely shrugged again, bringing the conversation back to what he had originally asked about. “So what’s Polaris, then?”

“Follow him and find out,” Arthur said innocently as they made their way back up the stairs into the castle. Yann laughed and waved at them all as he left for the library, _again_. Basile and Arthur invited Lucas to come hang out with them out on the castle grounds, but he declined, saying he had homework to do. Technically he wasn’t lying.

Eliott had told him the day before to meet in the charms classroom because it was generally always open for student use on the weekends. The spring in his step that had been present since that Monday was still present as he made his way across many changing staircases and long hallways.

When he arrived the room was still empty, no sign of Eliott anywhere. Was he too early? Sighing, he sat down on one of the empty desks, pulling out his phone. He didn’t know what Eliott’s username was, but he was able to find the account easily enough by looking through the four people Arthur followed.

Srodulv. What was that supposed to mean?

Ignoring the nonsensical name, Lucas tapped on the profile, immediately accosted by the ever growing number of followers Eliott had accumulated. There was only one post, a drawing of two people holding hands, the words ‘To enter Polaris trust Cesar’ written over them. Curious, Lucas clicked the link in the bio which led him to a website that seemed to be meant for fundraising of some sort. The money goal hadn’t been reached but there was a video that described the project. Checking once to make sure Eliott wasn’t on his way into the room, Lucas clicked play.

Eliott’s face filled the screen, bright smile lighting up the entire video, even in the somewhat low resolution. He went on to describe a story he had come up with for a short film he wanted to create, titled _Polaris_. It seemed odd to Lucas for a wizard to want to pursue this in such a muggle-like way, but nevertheless he took in the video, paying attention to every word.

_Polaris_ was about two characters, a hero who was afraid of the dark and an unnamed entity afraid of the light. Throughout the course of the story they fell in love even though they never saw each other, on opposite sides of a tunnel. It was only when they conquered their fears of each others worlds that they were able to live freely and truly, in love with one another. The video ended with an animated storyboard that matched the one that had been posted on Eliott’s instagram of the pivotal scene when the two characters would meet.

Lucas was so entranced by the video, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes, that he didn’t notice when Eliott made his way into the room.

“What are you watching?” Eliott asked Lucas, causing him to hurriedly turn off his phone and shove it in his pocket, nearly throwing it to the floor. Eliott gave him an amused look and Lucas’ cheeks got redder than they probably already were.

“Nothing,” he said unconvincingly.

Eliott waited for him to elaborate, huffing out a small laugh and shrugging when it became apparent Lucas wasn’t going to say anything else on the subject. Lucas took this time to take in Eliott’s appearance, heart beating a little too fast for his liking. While students were no longer technically required to wear full uniforms, professors accepting their appearances as long as they had their house robes on, many students still donned the standard black pants or skirts, white button downs, sweaters, and house ties underneath their robes. Lucas himself generally switched between the full uniform and some of his muggle clothes depending on his mood. During the weekends, however, nearly all the students wore muggle clothes.

This was the first time Lucas had seen Eliott out of his uniform and he was feeling a whole lot of things he would have preferred not to be. He wasn’t even wearing anything special, just a brown bomber jacket, black t shirt, ripped jeans, white sneakers, and a black hat with a B on it, covering his normally wild hair. They were practically the same level of dressed down, but Lucas still felt inadequate in his white t shirt, jeans, nike shoes, and blue jacket.

“Nice hat,” Lucas said, not knowing what else to say. Eliott brought one hand up to his hat as if just remembering he was wearing it. He held it there for a moment before pulling the hat off and tossing it to Lucas, who caught it in surprise. Eliott ran his hands through his hair, fluffing it up so it didn’t reap the consequences hat wearing usually brought. _As if his hair could ever look anything but perfect_ , Lucas thought bitterly.

“You can probably pull off hats better than I can,” Eliott said, indicating the hat he had just thrown to Lucas, “It’s from Beauxbatons, hence the B.”

Lucas turned it over in his hands. Was Eliott implying that he should wear the hat? He slipped it on, hoping he hadn’t been reading the situation incorrectly. Not that there was any situation to be reading correctly or incorrectly. Was there?

Eliott’s face broke into a wide grin. “I knew it. Plus, the letter is red, it’ll match your robes.”

Lucas didn’t totally know how to respond so he decided to change the subject. “So… patronuses?”

“Right.” Eliott blinked as if coming out of a dream. “Right. Um, how do you want to start?”

Eliott’s sudden lack of confidence startled Lucas a bit. Wasn’t Eliott the one who had offered to help Lucas out in the first place? How was Lucas supposed to know where to start when he barely knew how to perform the spell?

“You could show me how to do it,” Lucas offered.

Eliott nodded his head. “Yes. I could do that, sure.”

“Are you ok?” Lucas asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eliott assured him, forcing out a laugh, “Sorry I just got distracted for a minute.”

Before Lucas could respond, Eliott got out his wand and pointed it into the air. “Expecto Patronum!”

Simple as that, a glowing silver raccoon floated from his wand gracefully, dancing through the air with and expression that looked somehow Eliott-like. Lucas was mesmerized, watching it move around the room, searching for dark forces to fend off.

“He keeps me company sometimes,” Eliott said, eyes following his patronus. “He’s like an extension of me in some ways and a friend in other ways. This way I never get lonely.”

Eliott’s voice was distant, almost as if he hadn’t meant to speak at all. Lucas couldn’t imagine how this silvery raccoon could be tied so deeply to Eliott’s being, but found that he wanted to have as much certainty and attachment to something as Eliott did to his patronus.

“Should I try?” Lucas asked, not entirely knowing what to say.

Eliott blinked, thoughts visibly clearing from his eyes. “Sure. I guess I don’t really know how I make it work, but you have to believe it will. When I was learning they told me to channel my happiest memory, but that’s sort of a hard thing to think of on the spot, so I settled for thinking of the last time I was sublimely happy, that way it was always changing.”

Lucas’ mind immediately went to how he felt when Eliott had asked him to practice patronuses the day before, then blushed. Eliott smiled at the look on Lucas’ face. “Good memory?”

“Yeah,” Lucas said a bit breathlessly.

“Good,” Eliott said softly, leaning against one of the desks, “Now just try the spell and see what happens. Keep whatever memory you’re thinking of at the forefront of your mind. Don’t even think about trying to make the spell work, just think about how that memory makes you feel and channel that into your words.”

Simple enough, Lucas thought, raising his wand and steadying his breathing. An image of Eliott smiling at him popped into his mind and, instead of ignoring it, he embraced it, letting his heart race and his breathing shorten. He closed his eyes. “Expecto Patronum!”

When he opened his eyes he nearly screamed in shock. There was a silvery light emanating from his wand. It wasn’t a full patronus, sure, but it was something.

“Eliott! Eliott! Are you seeing this!” he yelled excitedly, not even trying to remain cool and collected. Eliott’s voice was equally exuberant as he answered, “I’m seeing it!”

Eliott’s confirmation filled Lucas with another surge of happiness, causing the light from his wand to brighten and release a few nondescript shapes into the air. Once they had been released, the light from his wand ceased to glow and a wave of exhaustion overtook him. Patronuses were hard work.

“At this rate you’ll be producing a corporeal patronus in no time.” Appreciation was evident in Eliott’s voice as he spoke and Lucas to bite his lip to keep from smiling in pride. “What memory did you think of, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Lucas stiffened. “Oh, it was nothing…”

“Ok, yeah, sorry that was kind of personal.” Eliott retreated back to the desk he had been leaning on, shaking his head as if clearing it from a fog. Lucas wanted to reassure him, but he also didn’t want to tell Eliott that he had been thinking of him. “Want to try again?”

Lucas nodded and took up the same position speaking the words to the spell and thinking of Eliott all the while. He didn’t know how long they practiced, it could have been days for all he knew, but he was still unable to make a shape out of the thin wisps of silver that were emitted from his wand with each attempt. Eliott was endlessly supportive, but it was hard for him not to be a bit frustrated.

On his last attempt, Lucas nearly fell over from exhaustion, immediately embarrassed. Eliott cursed under his breath and looked out the windows where the sun had set without either of them realizing it.

“Shit, what time is it?” Eliott asked. Lucas shrugged, pulling out his phone to check. He blinked in surprise when the screen told him that it was nearly eleven at night, long past dinner.

“Fuck,” he laughed, showing the screen to Eliott. Eliott looked at it for a minute, then back to Lucas with a slight smirk and a glint in his eyes Lucas wasn’t sure if he liked the look of. Lucas turned his phone back around and saw that he had accidentally unlocked it and shown Eliott the screen with Eliott’s Instagram page still pulled up.

He opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to form any words that would make the situation less awkward.

“You still haven’t followed me,” is all Eliott said. Lucas gulped, stowing his phone away.

“No,” he answered, leveling Eliott with a falsely confident stare that he hoped looked believable. Eliott hadn’t followed him either. Eliott simply raised his eyebrows and laid down on the floor, gesturing for Lucas to follow. Lucas did, taking any excuse to distract from the fact that he had clearly been stalking Eliott’s page. He laid with his body opposite Eliott’s so their heads were aligned, legs pointing in opposite directions.

Lucas was just about to ask why they were laying on the floor when Eliott turned his head to meet Lucas’ eyes. “What do you think your patronus will be?”

“At this point? Nothing,” Lucas answered bitterly. Eliott scrunched up his eyebrows in an adorable fashion, even from Lucas’ upside down view of it.

“What are you talking about? You almost did it just a few minutes ago.”

“But I didn’t.”

“But you _will_. Especially with me to help you.” Eliott grinned, warming Lucas’ insides.

Lucas sighed. “I guess so.”

“So what animal, then?” Eliott looked genuinely curious, eyes lit up in interest.

Lucas paused a moment to think. He hadn’t really ever identified with any animal like Eliott clearly had with his raccoon. “Maybe Ouba,” he blurted.

Eliott began laughing so hard it rang out in the empty room. “What the hell is an Ouba?”

“Ouba is my dog,” Lucas said defensively, waiting for Eliott to stop laughing so hard.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eliott apologized, “That just wasn’t what I was expecting. Do you have Ouba at school with you?”

Lucas nodded to the best of his ability, a bit of a difficult task considering how he was lying down. “She should be up in my dormitory right now. Fuck, hopefully Manon fed her tonight.”

“Why would Ouba be your patronus?”

Lucas shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve had her since I started here though, so she sort of feels like a part of me. She’s seen it all, the good and the bad.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean she’s a part of your soul. I love Brian, but he never would have been my patronus,” Eliott countered. Their mouths were so close, Lucas realized.

“Brian?”

“My snake.”

Lucas coughed harshly. “Your-- your what?”

“Snake?”

“How, uh, how big are we talking? Could it, like, eat me?” Lucas was fucking terrified of snakes.

Eliott let out an amused giggle. Lucas could feel Eliott’s breath on his face from this close distance. Was it possible they were closer now than they had been a minute before? Eliott spoke, bringing Lucas back to the present. “No? I can hold him in my hand. He’s fun to talk to, though. Not much of a conversationalist, but we’re working on it.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious right now.”

“Completely serious,” Eliott confirmed somberly.

“You speak parseltongue?”

“Yeah. Why?”

That didn’t make much sense to Lucas. Parselmouths were really rare and heavily associated with Slytherin. He explained this to Eliott who just shrugged. “I wasn’t born able to speak it. I learned it last year.”

“You… learned parseltongue?” Lucas hadn’t even thought it was a language you could learn. “Why? How?”

“One of my friends was a parselmouth,” Eliott said shortly, a bitterness to his voice that Lucas hadn’t heard before. He wanted to press for more details but the look on Eliott’s face told him that maybe this wasn’t the time. Lucas felt his eyes drifting closed against his will. Their lips were so very close…

Eliott sat up suddenly, looking once out the windows before standing completely. “We should go, it’s almost curfew.”

“Right.” Lucas’ eyes shot open as he sat up and followed Eliott as he walked out the door.

“I have to run to the library really quick, so I guess I’ll see you Monday?” Eliott said, already drifting away from Lucas’ side.

“I can go with if you want, the school can be pretty confusing,” Lucas offered, wanting to know why Eliott was suddenly so distant.

Eliott shook his head. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, thanks anyway.”

Without another word he turned and walked away, leaving Lucas staring after him in utter confusion. Had he done something wrong? Had Eliott realized how close they had been, lying on the floor like that?

Lucas walked up to his common room in a daze, wishing Eliott was still beside him so badly. Ouba jumped out of her bed the minute he entered the dormitory, licking his ankles.

“Hi girl, hi hi hi!” He tried to muster some excitement into his voice, but it still sounded a bit dead as it came out. Yann sat up in his bed and looked at Lucas.

“Where have you been?”

“I was just working on some spells in the charms room,” Lucas explained, not technically lying. Yann nodded, accepting the answer, then pointed to Lucas’ head. “Where did that come from?”

Lucas brought his hands up in confusion, nearly pulling the hat he hadn’t realized he was still wearing off his head. “Oh, this? I ran up here to grab it while you were in the library. It’s an old hat, I don’t wear it often.”

“Mmm,” Yann shrugged, lying back down with the book he’d been reading. Lucas shrugged off his jacket and startled a bit when he received a notification on his phone. It was from Instagram. Confused, he opened the app and nearly stopped breathing.

**srodulv started following you**

He clicked on the profile to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. It took a moment to load, but when it did his heart started beating once more. It was who he thought it was. Twenty-two thousand people following him but he was only following one. Lucas.

Lucas smiled down at his phone, then at Ouba, still dancing around his feet. “Come on,” he told her and took her into the bathroom with him. He lifted her and snuggled into her fur, snapping a picture in the mirror. It may not have been the best picture, but he finally had a reason to post on Instagram.

He uploaded the photo and waited. Five minutes. Ten minutes. A few of his friends like the picture, Manon even commented on it, but nothing from Eliott. Maybe it had been a fluke, maybe Eliott hadn’t meant to follow him. He checked again to see if Eliott was still following him, and he was. Lucas was more confused than ever.

Defeated, he finally took off Eliott’s hat and ran his hands through his hair before flopping onto his own bed, drawing the curtains shut. He had nearly fallen asleep when his phone lit up beside him, once, twice.

**srodulv liked your post**

**srodulv commented:** nice hat

Grinning like an idiot, Lucas quickly followed Eliott back. He wanted to respond to the comment, but he didn’t know what to say so he just left it, deciding he would try to remember to respond in the morning.

If only they had been practicing patronuses now, because Lucas was certain he would have been able to produce the best one the world had ever seen in that moment. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/32639532027/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


	6. Mardi 12:21 - "I'm distressed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *takes off sunglasses* his name is Lallemant, Gay Disaster Lallemant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love 💕 All the comments and kudos make me so happy :,)

Lucas and Eliott had barely spoken since that Saturday night, but Eliott had posted another Instagram picture so Lucas had as well, commenting on each other’s posts. Lucas had wanted to message Eliott so they could talk outside of class but hadn’t mustered up the courage yet, convincing himself that it was normal to wait, he didn’t want to bombard Eliott.

Everyone knew by now that Lucas was the only person Eliott followed on Instagram and they all seemed to have something to say about it. Daphné was jealous, the boys were confused, and Lucas himself was just hoping Eliott didn’t unfollow him, realizing it was a mistake.

Lucas was still thinking about this as he sat in potions, failing to participate and contribute his full focus once again. Needless to say, Imane was on the verge of ruining their potion on purpose to teach him a lesson. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Lucas, I get that you don’t care, but I’m trying to get full marks on this potion, so could you please put aside whatever you’re thinking about and help me out with this?”

He blinked a few times, coming back into himself. “Right, sorry Imane. I’ve just been a bit distracted lately.” He couldn’t help but look over at Eliott after he spoke, catching the other boy’s eyes. Was it weird that he felt like he could almost smell Eliott from where he was sitting on the opposite side of the room? Eliott gave him a wide grin and wiggled his eyebrows before returning to whatever notes he’d been taking. Imane frowned and followed Lucas’ gaze, raising one eyebrow. “So I’ve noticed.”

“Anyway, I’m sorry, Imane, what do you need me to do?” He tried to be enthusiastic, but how could he be enthusiastic about potions when Eliott was right over on the other side of the room?

“First, you could help me cut these roots evenly.” She handed him a pile with a small knife. He got to work immediately, trying to be extra careful not to mess it up. He _did_ want to get full marks as well if possible. Something occurred to him as he was cutting the roots.

“Hang on, Imane, does your brother go to Beauxbatons?” he asked casually.

She looked up at him sharply. “How do you know that?”

“I, uh, saw him comment on someone’s Instagram. Or something.” Subtlety was not his strong suit, clearly. She rolled her eyes but confirmed, “Yeah, he does.”

“Why? Isn’t it weird you don’t go to the same school?”

She shrugged. “He wanted to go to an international school, learn a new language. They let him in, so off he went. I wanted to stay closer to home.”

“Oh, ok,” he said, and went back to cutting his roots. He but his lip, trying to find a way to ask what he wanted to ask. “So… did he--”

“Know Eliott?” Imane cut him off. “Yes, they were friends. They were the same year.”

“Isn’t your brother a year older than us?”

“Yes.”

Lucas was confused, he had thought Eliott was a sixth year like him. Hadn’t that been what he had said? “Then--?”

“Listen, Lucas, if you want to know things about Eliott, ask him yourself. I don’t know him very well and I should be focusing on this potion instead of your endless questions,” she said, not unkindly, but strictly enough that he got the cue to stop talking. Silently, he followed Imane’s instructions, not even remembering what potion they were making but not caring enough to ask. They found a steady rhythm once Lucas had shut up both his mouth and his brain, and it looked like their potion was very close to being done.

Lucas leaned over the cauldron, breathing in the scents emanating from it. He didn’t know why he was compelled to do so, but there was something familiar about the scent that he wanted to breathe in until his lungs were full of it.

The scent was a strange combination of cigarette smoke, ink, pain au chocolat, paint, and rain. These things had no reason to be combined, and shouldn’t have smelled good at all, but for some reason it was almost intoxicating to Lucas. Realizing he was bent a little too far over the cauldron for it to be normal, Lucas froze and turned to Imane, whose mouth was turned up in an amused smirk.

“You like it, huh?” she asked as he returned to his seat, casting a glance around the room to make sure no one else had witnessed that moment. Eliott’s gaze was on his own cauldron, wrinkle between his brows. He looked down at the paper he had been scribbling on earlier and then back at the cauldron, face reddening.

Lucas tried to focus back in on Imane. “Yeah, it smells great. Looks like we did something right after all. Weird combination of smells though…”

Imane looked at him funny. “Yeah? You think?”

“I mean, usually pain au chocolat and ink wouldn’t be my first choice of scents to combine, but somehow it works in this. What potion did we make again? What’s it supposed to do?” Lucas asked, trying to appear nonchalant. Imane was sure to give him her trademarked glare when she realized he hadn’t even paid attention to what they were brewing that day.

She surprised him by huffing out a small laugh instead. She tried to cover it up, but Lucas’ heart started to race. Why was she laughing? Had he said something wrong? Maybe the potion wasn’t supposed to smell like that.

“Imane? Lucas? Everything all right over there?” Professor Rigaux asked sternly. Imane sobered immediately. “Yes, Professor,” she answered, “Lucas was just telling me what the potion smelled like.”

Professor Rigaux looked impressed for some reason. “You already have a scent? That’s wonderful! Lucas, if you’re comfortable, would you want to share what you smelled?”

Why wouldn’t he be comfortable? Weren’t all the potions meant to smell the same. Imane’s eyes were narrowed at him as he shrugged, “Yeah, sure, I guess.”

He felt the heat of everyone’s stares on him as he took one more sniff of the potion. Why was everyone so interested in what he had to say? “Um, it smells like cigarette smoke, ink, pain au chocolat, paint, rain…” he trailed off. Everyone was still staring at him, but it was Eliott who caught his eye. Eliott was staring at him so intensely he worried he’d said something wrong. Professor Rigaux gave him an appraising look before she turned back to the class.

“Very interesting Lucas! Anyone else have a scent to their potions yet?” she asked, and Lucas furrowed his brows, turning to Imane.

“Shouldn’t they all smell the same?” he asked quietly. She studied him carefully, looking like she was debating between two answers but he didn’t understand why.

“Lucas--” she began before being cut off by a voice from across the room. Eliott.

“I don’t think ours is quite done yet,” he said nervously, “But I smell blueberries, leather, the boulangerie, lilies, ha--” he broke off, coughing awkwardly, “Um, I’m not sure exactly, what the rest are. As I said, we’re not done.”

Professor Rigaux looked at him with kind eyes, “It looks like you’re well on your way. Great job so far, Lucas, Imane, Eliott, Harriet,” she said to the two sets of partners. Lucas felt bad that he hadn’t even known the other girl’s name until that moment, given that she was in his year. Professor Rigaux continued, “We have about twenty minutes left of this session, so everyone try your best to follow Imane and Lucas’ example in that time. I expect samples by the end of class.”

Lucas barely heard her, lost in his confusion. Why had Eliott’s potion smelled different than theirs? He turned his attention back to Imane. “What were you saying, before?”

She looked hesitant again, speaking as if she were trying not to wake a sleeping bear. “Lucas, the potion we’re brewing is Amortentia. I thought you were at least aware of that. Have you paid any attention at all today?”

Lucas’ heart dropped down to his stomach in an instant. Amortentia. The world’s most powerful love potion. How could he have been so stupid? The scent was unique to each individual based on what attracted them. He had said ink and pain au chocolat of all things. Pain au chocolat wasn’t that telling, but ink? He never would have thought twice about the scent of ink if he hadn’t seen Eliott’s carefully crafted drawings. Fuck. Cigarette smoke, too. He couldn’t go far on the streets in Paris without smelling smoke. Or rain, for that matter. The one that didn’t make sense to him was paint. He couldn’t remember the last time he had painted or known someone who painted. At least now he knew why he thought he had smelled Eliott earlier.

Imane seemed to notice him spiraling. “I tried to tell you!”

“Did you? Did you really?” he put his face in his hands. He had really told everyone in the class the smells that attracted him. He had basically told everyone that he was hopelessly attracted to Eliott. It was futile, but he hoped Eliott wouldn’t be able to put two and two together.

“It was a pretty random, but normal combination. I’m sure no one thought anything of it,” Imane reassured him, but there was a knowing glint in her eyes that he couldn’t ignore.

“Imane please don’t say anything,” he begged, but she just shrugged innocently.

“Say anything about what? I smelled rain too.”

He sighed loud and dramatically, dropping his head onto the table. “I’m distressed,” he stated. Imane patted his head before filling a vial with a sample of their potion to hand in for credit.

“You’ll survive,” she said kindly, but he still scowled at her. Sure, it was probably his fault for not paying better attention, but she still could have stopped him before he embarrassed himself like that. “Start cleaning up while I hand this in.”

“Imane I’m distressed,” he said again as she walked away, ignoring him. He didn’t do what she asked, still a little bit mad she had let him embarrass himself. She gave him a humorless look when she returned.

“Really?”

“I’m distressed.”

“So I’ve heard,” she said, rolling her eyes, but she didn’t argue further, cleaning up their workstation as he slumped forward onto the table.

He laid with his head on the table until class was dismissed, scooping up his things and bolting from the room without waiting for Arthur or Eliott. He didn’t think he could face them after that disaster. Instead, he tried to make his way to the Gryffindor common room, knowing the only one who could find him there was Yann, and Yann had to work in the library for lunch again that day.

“Gillyweed,” Lucas said to the portrait as he approached it, grateful when it swung open without argument. He was halfway up the stairs to his dormitory when he realized there were footsteps behind him. He stopped abruptly and turned around, causing the person following him to run right into him.

“Putain!” Eliott cursed, righting himself before he could fall.

“What the hell? How did you get in here?” Lucas was too shocked to ask anything else, forgetting why he was avoiding Eliott for a moment.

Eliott looked at Lucas in amusement. “You didn’t hear me behind you? I walked in before the portrait hole could close.”

“Oh.” That made sense, he supposed. But-- “Why did you follow me here?”

Eliott shrugged. “You looked upset.”

“Maybe I wanted to be alone,” Lucas countered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Do you?”

He realized in that moment that he didn’t, not anymore. “I don’t know,” he answered, a half truth. Lucas turned and walked the rest of the way to his dormitory, expecting Eliott to follow him but still feeling a slight warmth when he did. Ouba sat up when they entered, jumping down from Lucas’ bed to greet them.

“Eliott, this is the famous Ouba,” he said, bending down to rub her belly. Eliott joined him, fingers dancing through her soft fur.

“Enchantée Ouba, I’m the famous Eliott,” Eliott said seriously.

Lucas snorted. “Famous Eliott? Instagram followers gone to your head?”

“Not in the slightest,” Eliott scoffed, voice turning sincere, “I just assumed Ouba’s heard as much about me as Brian’s heard about you.”

Lucas studied Eliott, not entirely sure if he was being serious or not but also not wanting to break the moment by asking. Ouba moved on, sniffing around the room before settling herself on Yann’s bed.

“She smells like blueberries,” Eliott said suddenly, standing up from where he had crouched to pet Ouba.

Lucas blushed and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. “Oh yeah, I made her special puppy shampoo last year with Manon. Blueberry scented, because it was the only option available to us at the time. It’s kind of weird, I guess.”

Eliott raised his eyebrows. “That’s weird too, huh?” Lucas rolled his eyes. “I don’t think it’s weird. Besides, you know I like the smell of blueberries.”

“I do?” Lucas racked his brain, trying to remember if blueberries had ever come up in their conversations before. Eliott laughed. “You really don’t pay attention in class, do you?”

It came back to Lucas then. Right. The Amortentia. “I usually do… I was just distracted today.” _By you_ , he didn’t add.

“Fair enough. I was distracted too.” Eliott took a few steps and sat beside Lucas. Were their legs touching intentionally? Was it intentional on his part or Eliott’s?

“Why were you distracted?” Lucas asked, trying to stop himself from staring at their legs. His eyes found their new resting place on Eliott’s arms, where the sleeves of his robes had been rolled up, probably from potions class. The veins in his arms stuck out slightly and he had a tattoo on his right forearm. Maybe Lucas should have stayed focused on their legs, because Eliott’s arms were making him feel things that would become very problematic in a moment. Fuck, he needed to get a hold on himself.

“I was trying to figure out your patronus,” Eliott said teasingly. Lucas laid back on the bed to avoid looking at Eliott at all. “Ha ha,” he monotoned, “Very funny.”

Eliott laid down beside him. “I’m serious! I doodled many different variations of what it could be instead of helping Harriet with our potion. Needless to say, she’s not my biggest fan.”

“Bet she still follows you on Instagram,” Lucas intoned and was pleasantly surprised when Eliott laughed loudly and genuinely, the sound filling the room and making Lucas feel a bit dizzy. His brain then processed the rest of Eliott’s statement. “Wait, you did what?”

Eliott sat up and left Lucas alone on the bed, indentation of his body still visible. He returned in a moment with the notebook he’d shown Lucas last week, flipping to a certain page. Lucas sat up and watched as Eliott finally rested on a particular spread, filled from edge to edge with ink doodles of various animals. “I tend to get carried away with these sorts of things,” Eliott said, a bit self consciously.

“This is amazing,” Lucas said in awe, letting his eyes drift across the pages, taking in every detail. “My patronus can’t be all of these, though.”

“Never fear, I narrowed it down to one animal,” Eliott clarified.

“Yeah? Which one?”

Eliott looked at him like he was crazy. “As if I’d tell you. I don’t want to be embarrassed if I’m wrong.”

“But what if you’re right?” Lucas countered, but Eliott had a rebuttal ready. “I already made a separate drawing of the animal I think it will be and I dated it for extra measure.”

Lucas narrowed his eyes, small smile slipping onto his face. “You could just make a new drawing and date it to today when I actually produce a patronus so I think you were right.”

“Oh ye of little faith. I pinky promise I actually did what I said I did and I will not cheat even if I’m wrong.” Eliott held out his finger for Lucas to shake. Lucas linked their pinkies together, both of them holding on for a moment longer than necessary.

It was Eliott who finally let go, sighing and turning away from Lucas. “I should probably go.”

“Why?”

“Am I even allowed to be in here?” Eliott asked. Sure he was. Basile and Arthur had joined him and Yann in there room many times before, and Emma and Yann had been annoyingly all over each other when they were together.

Lucas nodded, realizing he hadn’t answered. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“I don’t know, it’s a bit weird we’re not supposed to sit with people from different houses for lunch but we can go to their dormitories, I guess. Not that I’m complaining,” he added hastily.

Lucas bit his lip, grin forming. “Oh, it’s weird, is it?”

Eliott met his eye for a moment before they burst into laughter. Maybe it was good that so many things were weird. They were both still laughing, Eliott’s head pressed against Lucas’ shoulder, Lucas’ head resting on top of it. He wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gotten into that position, but Lucas kept on laughing in hopes that they would stay there.

“Hey, Luca--”

Eliott and Lucas stopped laughing and shot apart, turning around to see who had walked in. It was Manon, eyes slightly wide as if she had caught them doing something they shouldn’t be. Lucas’ stomach churned as he met her gaze. He coughed abruptly and turned to Eliott. “Thanks for the notes, dude. I’m sure Yann will appreciate them. Sorry you had to come all the way up here.” He didn’t know why he was lying. Everyone knew that he was friends with Eliott, it wasn’t that odd for him to be there. Yet the look Manon had just given him had been too close to the one Imane had given him earlier, too aware of the situation. No one knew he was gay, and even though he wasn’t necessarily trying to hide it, he didn’t want Eliott or anyone to draw certain conclusions when there were no conclusions to draw. For all he knew Eliott had a girlfriend back in France and was just this nice to everyone.

Eliott’s expression had darkened but he didn’t say a word as he stood up and made his way over to the door, passing by Manon. He turned over his shoulder one last time before he left, something that looked like hurt in his eyes. “No problem. Dude.”

“Is everything ok between you two?” Manon asked after Eliott was gone, taking up the empty space beside Lucas on the bed.

“Yeah, why?” he huffed out a false laugh, knowing Manon could see right through him but not caring in that moment.

She decided to play along, much to his relief. “No reason.”

“Did you need something?” He asked, changing the subject before she could press further. She ducked her head down. “It seems stupid now, you’ll make fun of me.”

“Manon, I think I’ve already hit peak stupidity for the day, so you’re fine,” he sighed. With how potions had gone and now how he had acted with Eliott, it was safe to say that he was down to a negative brain cell count.

“Could you take a picture for me? For my Instagram?” she asked softly. He froze and stared at her. Maybe he wasn’t the only one with negative brain cells, after all.

“You’re serious?”

“Lucas! You said you wouldn’t make fun of me!” She hit him on the arm.

He flinched away, laughing. “Sorry! Sorry! Fine, I’ll do it, but you owe me.”

“Merci, merci,” she sang, pulling him along until she found where she wanted to take the picture. It took much longer than Lucas would have preferred, but she was happy with the result, posting it right away before jogging off to meet Charles before her next class, pressing a kiss to both of Lucas’ cheeks. He pulled up the picture, making sure to comment something that would surely exasperate her.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/33705105338/in/dateposted-friend/)

His finger hovered over the direct message button, wanting to apologize to Eliott for the way he had basically kicked him out. Before he could lose the courage, he typed out a short message and sent it, praying Eliott wouldn’t respond, praying he would.  

**lucallemant:** Sorry about earlier. Manon likes to ask a lot of questions and I wasn’t in the mood

Lucas saw when Eliott came online, waiting five minutes, then ten before he got a response.

**srodulv:** It’s fine

It clearly wasn’t, but Lucas didn’t know why or how to fix it.

**lucallemant:** I really am sorry

**srodulv:** Why did you lie?

Why _did_ he lie? He wished he had an answer.

**lucallemant:** Manon tends to overanalyze everything I do and I didn’t want you to get sucked into it against your will.

**srodulv:** Ok…

**srodulv:** I can make those decisions for myself, you know

Fuck, he shouldn’t have said anything at all. Why was it so hard for him to just tell the truth, say _Hey, I kinda lied because I like you a lot in a completely non platonic way and I don’t think you feel the same so I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable if Manon assumed you did feel the same_? Oh, right, because he was one of the most cowardly Gryffindors to exist.

Frantically, he searched for an image to send to hopefully show Eliott his apology was sincere and hopefully bring them back to where they had been before Manon interrupted. He nearly laughed when he stumbled across the perfect picture. A raccoon with a bowl of blueberries. He sent it with a message and waited anxiously for a reply.

**lucallemant sent a photo**

**lucallemant:** Please accept this blueberry raccoon as a formal apology  

Eliott opened the message but didn’t respond and Lucas slumped to the floor in defeat, wanting to throw his phone across the room. A half a minute later his phone chimed with the notification he had turned on for whenever Eliott posted a picture.

Lucas looked at it and laughed, watching the comments flood in from people all over the wizarding world. It looked like he was forgiven.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/33705106178/in/dateposted-friend/)


	7. Vendredi 18:48 - "How did your date go?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys said you like pining...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47590382911/in/dateposted-friend/)

Manon had dragged Lucas along to the inter house unity meeting against his will. Clearly, she had been under the impression that, since he had come to the first one, he would come every week. He’d skipped the one the week before, mostly because he didn’t really want to watch Daphné try to teach everyone how to use a smartphone when she barely knew herself. 

Daphné was setting up a way for them to watch a movie, apparently, having run a poll on her Instagram story to see what activity she should plan for the meeting. Lucas supposed this wasn’t the worst way to spend his night, even if he would have rather been lying in bed thinking about Eliott or, even better, having another patronus lesson. 

Things had been back to normal between Lucas and Eliott since the weird moment they’d had earlier in the week, but they hadn’t talked about whether or not Eliott would be at this meeting, so Lucas decided to send him a message. 

**lucallemant:** Are you coming to the inter house unity movie night?

He turned his phone over in his hands while he waited for Eliott to reply, startled when someone slipped their hands over his eyes. He grinned slowly. Eliott?

He pulled the hands from his eyes and turned to greet Eliott. “Salu-- oh,” he faltered when he realized it was just Arthur. 

“Jeez, don’t be too excited to see me. I only came because Manon sent me pictures of you sitting there looking all lonely,” Arthur said, taking a seat beside Lucas on the floor. Lucas turned to glare at Manon even though he  _ was _ glad for the company. 

“Where are Yann and Basile?” Lucas asked, scanning the room. 

Arthur shrugged. “On their way, probably. Yann was finishing up some assignment, I swear to god he’s never not working, and Basile wouldn’t miss a chance to see Daphné somewhere she can’t avoid him. Have you seen Eliott?”

“No, why?” Lucas was glad Arthur had brought up Eliott, he hadn’t wanted to be the one to ask. Eliott hadn’t been at lunch or dinner, but Lucas just assumed he was caught up in his dormitory working on his schoolwork. 

“Just haven’t seen him all day, even in our dormitory. I left a note for him to meet us here but… eh, whatever. Maybe he’s off with the person he’s so in love with,” Arthur grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Lucas coughed, not sure he had hear Arthur correctly. “He has a girlfriend? Why hasn’t he said anything to any of us?”

“Oh, no,” Arthur said dramatically, “He’s not dating anyone but he’s sure as hell obsessed with  _ someone _ . Talks about them all. The. Time. It would be kind of annoying if it weren’t so endearing.”

Lucas wondered who it could be. Eliott had never said anything about liking anyone when they had hung out. Was he trying to keep it a secret? Clearly not, if Arthur knew so much about it. In fact, Arthur was still talking, doing a terrible impression of Eliott. 

“ _ Arthur, I couldn’t pay attention in class today because of them. Arthur, we had the best conversation today but I don’t think they feel the same about me. Arthur, their eyes are so pretty. _ Supermodel eyes, he calls them. Do you know any girls with supermodel eyes?”

Lucas felt his blood boil. Not that it mattered, but supermodel eyes were their thing, his and Eliott’s. The fact that Eliott couldn’t focus in class because of some girl and her supermodel eyes made him angrier than he wanted to admit. He realized Arthur had asked him a question. “I don’t know anyone with supermodel eyes,” he said coldly. 

Arthur shrugged, not catching Lucas’ tone. “I’ll ask Yann and Basile. Actually, maybe I’ll ask Alexia, she might know.”

“Why would Alexia know?”

“Oh, right, this mystery person is most definitely in our potions class,” Arthur clarified. “He freaked out all night after we did the Amortentia potion-- nice one, by the way, Imane told me you had no idea what we were brewing-- because he thought he’d been too obvious and given away who he was talking about and that they didn’t feel the same way. I told him he shouldn’t have shared what his potion smelled like with the whole class, but he said he didn’t want you to be the only one who shared. Maybe it worked though, and he’s with his mystery girl right now.”

Lucas was saved from having to respond by the arrival of Yann and Basile plopping down beside the two of them. “What are we talking about?” Yann asked, and Arthur began to fill him in on their conversation about Eliott and the girl he liked. Lucas tuned them out to the best of his ability. 

He couldn’t, however, refrain from checking his phone to see if Eliott had opened his message. He hadn’t. Lucas’ stomach churned at the confirmation that, wherever Eliott was and whoever he was with, Lucas was the last thing on his mind. 

“Nox,” Daphné said, turning the lights out and letting the movie broadcast itself on the wall in front of them. Apparently, they were watching Star Wars. Not the most Daphné-like choice, but a movie that made him glance at Yann out of the corner of his eye. Yann grinned back, likely remembering their first year bonding over how they were going to be like Jedi once they learned how to do magic.

He let himself enjoy the movie instead of overthinking where Eliott was and who he was with any longer. It was almost a relief, actually, to know for certain that Eliott wasn’t interested in him like  _ that _ . Sure, he would have preferred a different outcome, but at least now he could stop wondering if Eliott had sat by him at lunch on his first day because he liked Lucas, or if he had asked Lucas to practice patronuses as a way to spend time alone together. Those things had just been friendly, a way for the new kid to get to know someone. 

Basile fell asleep about an hour into the movie, head in Arthur’s lap. Yann and Lucas were very offended that their friend had the audacity to fall asleep during Star Wars, so they got their revenge by posting a few photos on his Instagram account with captions and comments that were sure to be un-Daphné worthy.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46866352164/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/32647938137/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46866351754/in/dateposted-friend/)

When the credits rolled and the lights finally turned back on nearly everyone was stretched out comfortably, some asleep, some with heads on their friends or significant others’ shoulders. Basile woke up blearily and tried to pretend he hadn’t been asleep for nearly the entire movie, which was doubly amusing given the fact that he had no idea what Star Wars was and kept trying to explain parts of the movie that he hadn’t seen.

“Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia have got to be the end couple, right? Especially after that, uh, that one scene, you know what I’m talking about, with the uh, space flowers,” Basile rambled. Yann and Lucas exchanged glances behind his back. 

Lucas checked his phone again, proud of himself for having avoided doing so until the movie ended. Nothing. Eliott still hadn’t even opened the message. Where was he?

“Lulu, you coming?” Yann had blanket he had brought slung over one shoulder, following Basile and Arthur as they continued to argue about Star Wars. 

“In a minute, I should help Manon clean up,” he responded, wanting a moment alone. Yann flashed a thumbs up before leaving him alone. Soon it was only Lucas and the girls left. 

“That went well?” Daphné looked to all of them for confirmation, and everyone nodded their heads vigorously. 

“It was awesome,” Manon confirmed. 

“So great,” Emma added. 

Alexia nodded. “Best movie night  _ ever _ .”

“By next week this club will have everyone in the entire school joining,” Imane said confidently. The girls looked to Lucas expectantly. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, it was really cool Daphy. The guys were just saying how much fun it was.” He might complain about Daphné sometimes, but he really did admire her. In just a few weeks this club had become one of the most popular clubs in the school. 

She beamed at him. “Really? Eliott didn’t show up, so I didn’t know if there was something wrong…” 

Daphné blushed when she said his name. It seemed he wasn’t the only one with a hopeless crush on Eliott, though that didn’t come as much of a surprise. It  _ was _ weird to think that he and Daphné would have similar taste in guys, though… 

“Don’t take it personally, Daphy, he’s out on a date.” Sure, he didn’t know this for a fact, but the more he repeated it to himself, the less it hurt. Well, in theory. Lucas caught sight of Imane studying him out of the corner of his eye and he did his best to ignore her. Yeah, she clearly knew what his Amortentia had meant. “I’m sure he’ll be at the next one,” he added quickly, just in case Daphné got upset. 

There were footsteps and suddenly Eliott was standing in the doorway, slightly out of breath. He looked around the room, face falling. “Oh… is the movie night over?”

“Yes, we finished about ten minutes ago. It was Star Wars, everyone enjoyed it a lot,” Daphné said stiffly. 

“Fuck. I’m sorry, I really wanted to come.” Eliott was looking at Lucas as he spoke, but Lucas pretended to be busy folding other blankets students had laid with during the movie. 

“It’s fine,” Daphné said, warming considerably. It was the Eliott effect. “There will be more movie nights.”

Eliott broke into a wide grin. “I sure hope so. The inter-house unity club is where all the cool things happen, right?”

“Right,” Daphné smiled, ducking her head to hide her blush. 

Eliott shifted from foot to foot. “To say sorry, why don’t I finish cleaning up for you guys?”

“Oh, no don’t worry about it, we’re almost done anyway--” Daphné started, but Eliott cut her off. 

“No, no, I insist. You’ve done enough. Lucas can help me finish.”

Lucas raised his eyebrows at Eliott, not wholly pleased to be dragged into clean up duty, especially given the messy state of the room. Eliott merely smiled in return, probably due to the lasting high of his date.

“Ok…” Daphné said hesitantly. “Call any of us if you change your mind.”

“Will do.” 

With that, the girls took the few items they had brought and filed out of the room, chatting amongst one another, leaving Lucas and Eliott alone. 

“You do realize what you’ve volunteered for, right?” Lucas clarified, gesturing around the messy room. 

Eliott laughed. “You do realize we’re wizards, right?”

Oh. Yeah. They were, weren’t they?

Eliott cast a few quick spells, debris and dust disappearing as blankets folded themselves and food crumbs vanished from the floor. “That was easy, wasn’t it?” 

Eliott made magic look so effortless, like they weren’t just words he was speaking, but a fundamental part of him. Lucas was never able to connect like that to his magic, to feel like it was a part of him. He wished he was, that he felt it deeply in his soul. He wasn’t even sure if he felt anything deeply in his soul at all. At least, not like Eliott did. Lucas held Eliott’s gaze for a moment before his eyes snagged on something in the corner of the room that he hadn’t noticed before. Eliott followed his eyes. 

“Did you know I can play the Star Wars theme on the piano? I would show you but I don’t want to impress you too much.” Eliott was closer to him now, teasing grin on his face. Lucas wasn’t paying attention to Eliott for once, eyes still on the piano in the corner. Maybe there  _ was _ something that made him feel connected to the deepest parts of his soul. He walked over to the piano without sparing Eliott a glance or response, sitting on the bench and running his fingers over the smooth keys. He pressed down on three of them, just to see if the piano was in tune. 

“I must say, my Star Wars cover is better,” Eliott joked, sitting down beside him. 

“Mmm,” Lucas mumbled in response, trying to call up the memory of a piece he had played long ago with his mom who was no longer his mom. How simple things had been back then, before his dad left and his mom was committed and he was put into the system, only to be scooped up by a different set of parents who still cared too little. 

He tested out the same three keys, this time adding a fourth. Yes, this was right. It was all coming back to him now. Closing his eyes briefly, he let instinct take over, playing the song that reminded him of the life he had lost, but the best parts of that life. Sitting with his head on his mother’s shoulder as she played, memorizing her movements, running around outside with his mother and father, basking in the warm air, singing with his mother in the kitchen as she made dinner, not noticing when his father barely showed up or refused to sing along. 

Lucas became swept up in the music, fingers hitting the keys softly, but intentionally, performing with a bliss he hadn’t remembered existed until that moment. It was only when he felt something brush his shoulder that he remembered Eliott was sitting beside him, watching, listening. He also remembered what the song was called.  _ I love you _ . He hoped Eliott wasn’t too versed in contemporary classical music. 

The song was nearing the end, Lucas hadn’t even realized he’d played the whole thing already, so he tapered off, letting his fingers trail the last few notes gently. The silence that filled the room when he finished was charged with energy. He was too scared to look at Eliott, see his reaction to the impromptu concert he had just given. 

“C’etait ouf,” Eliott said, voice thick with an emotion Lucas couldn’t place. He couldn’t tell if Eliott was speaking French on purpose or because he was too dumbfounded to find the words in English.  _ Maybe he was impressed _ , Lucas thought foolishly. 

Eliott cleared his throat and spoke again, still in French. “T’es surprenant.”

Lucas couldn’t help it, his head snapped up to meet Eliott’s eyes, stunned by the emotion they held when he looked into them. Eliott’s eyes told him everything he needed to know, and suddenly Lucas didn’t feel so self conscious, didn’t worry about the girl that Eliott was mad for. 

Eliott’s eyes flicked down to Lucas’ hands, still resting on the keys. “J’aime bien les gens surprenant.”

Lucas didn’t know what to say to that, so he just held Eliott’s gaze. Something passed between them, something Lucas didn’t have the energy or ability to tell himself meant anything other than what he wanted it to. Before his brain could get too far ahead of itself, Lucas blinked and looked away, breaking contact.

“How did your date go?” he asked, forcing the words out. They tasted bitter on his tongue. 

Eliott responded with what sounded like genuine confusion. “My date?”

“Yeah, with your mystery girl. Arthur told me about her, said you won’t shut up about her.” Lucas tried to keep his voice light, teasing. This was how friends talked to each other about who they were dating, right? Eliott didn’t answer right away, so Lucas looked up at him again, trying to gauge what his response would be. 

Eliott looked caught between emotions, partially amused, partially confused, and partially afraid. “Arthur told you… and where did Arthur get his information?”

“From you? He said you talk his ear off about some girl in our potions class every night. If you aren’t careful he might try to feed you to Brian.” Was he doing ok at this platonic teasing thing? Or was it coming off weird? Well, they  _ did _ like weird, he supposed. Lucas was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost missed Eliott’s response.

“Even if I did have a mystery date… who said it would be a girl?” 

All the breath went out of Lucas’ body at once, almost as if Eliott had punched him in the stomach. Had he said what Lucas thought he’d said? That couldn’t be right. There was no way… 

But maybe there was. Eliott had sat by him in the Great Hall instead of anyone else. Eliott had told him he had supermodel eyes. Eliott had gone where he’d gone, had followed him to make sure he was ok on multiple occasions, had listed the smells of his Amortentia when Lucas had been embarrassed by listing his. Eliott had followed him on Instagram. Eliott had laid on the floor with him and drawn a hundred variations of his patronus just because he wanted Lucas to know he cared. 

_ No _ , Lucas told his brain,  _ stop it _ . Just because Eliott had said his mystery date wasn’t necessarily a girl, it didn’t mean it was  _ Lucas. _ He was just teasing Lucas, seeing how he would react. 

He looked up at Eliott and saw Eliott looking back. Lucas took a deep breath, and opened up the windows to his soul, letting Eliott see what was inside and do with it what he pleased. Neither of them were laughing anymore, all traces of humor gone from their faces. Lucas was serious in how he felt, and he wanted to know if Eliott was serious too.  _ Am I the one you talk about at night? _

Then Eliott opened up his eyes, his soul, at least a part of it, to Lucas, and the world was destroyed and rebuilt all within that single glance. Lucas saw himself reflected in Eliott’s eyes, but it wasn’t totally him. It was a version of himself that he didn’t realize existed, someone surprising, someone beautiful, someone worth loving. There was no mystery girl in Eliott’s eyes, only Lucas, and Eliott, and Lucas and Eliott. 

_ I think I might kiss him _ , Lucas thought to himself,  _ I think I might kiss him right here on this piano bench _ . They were already close, but not close enough. Lucas inched forward, bit by bit, taking much longer than he probably needed to, but still trying to work up the courage. He noticed Eliott was doing the same. He tilted his head up slightly, realizing he would have to do so to reach Eliott’s mouth. The thought was exhilarating to him for no reason at all. He realized then that maybe his life had been leading up to this moment. He had never met a person like Eliott before and he didn’t think that he ever would again. Everything before Eliott had been fake, had been Lucas wanting to live but being too scared. He didn’t think he was scared anymore. 

Their noses brushed and Lucas closed his eyes slowly, savoring every moment. Eliott’s hand came to rest on his on top of the piano keys, their lips were so close, not even a breath of air between them. He felt like he could taste Eliott already. It took all of his willpower to not just grab Eliott by the face right there and join their lips, hungry and desperate. Lucas swallowed, jaw clenching slightly. Not afraid, never afraid with Eliott. Their top lips brushed…

“Oh thank goodness you guys are still here!” 

They shot apart in an instant; Lucas nearly fell off the piano bench. Their intruder hardly seemed to notice, or care. Daphné was smiling at them, oblivious to everything she had interrupted.

“I left my prefect badge in here, did either of you see it while you were cleaning? Where did that piano come from?” She bent down to search the floor for her missing badge. Eliott hopped up off the piano bench, holding something small out for Daphné to take. 

“I found this when I came in, but I didn’t know whose it was,” he offered. Lucas watched as her face went from worried to relieved, though he himself couldn’t feel anything but angry with her. It wasn’t her fault, but still. 

“Thank you Eliott! You’re a lifesaver! I can’t imagine, if I would have lost it for real… I’d never live it down. Anyway, what are you two still doing here? You did a great job on cleaning up!” She smiled at the two of them eagerly. To his credit, Eliott smiled back. Lucas couldn’t make his face muscles do anything other than grimace and try not to show that he was hexing Daphné in his head. “I’ll walk out with you,” she finished. 

Lucas waited for Eliott to refuse her offer, to tell her that they still had work to do before they left, but he simply nodded and looked to Lucas for confirmation, eyes duller than they had been a moment before. Had Lucas imagined everything after all?

He finally got up from the piano bench and made his way out of the room, trailing a few steps behind Eliott and Daphné, who were engaged in a conversation about the next inter-house unity club meeting. In the entry hall, at the bottom of the stairs Daphné turned to them both with a sad smile. 

“I guess I have to leave you, my common room is by the kitchens, you know. Thank you so much for coming to movie night, Lucas, and thanks for helping clean up and finding my badge Eliott. You give inter-house unity a good name.” She kissed them both on the cheek before parting, nearly skipping her way to the Hufflepuff common room. 

Lucas didn’t know what to do now that he and Eliott were alone again. “Walk you back to your common room?” Eliott suggested, gesturing a hand to the stairwell.

Lucas laughed, “Our common rooms are right near each other. You’re walking that way anyway.”

Eliott shrugged. “My mystery potions girl didn’t argue when I walked her home earlier,” he said with mock seriousness. Lucas laughed again and shoved Eliott lightly, making him stumble as they started up the stairs. The responding look Eliott gave Lucas almost made up for the fact that Daphné had interrupted them earlier.  _ Almost _ . 

Eliott was so full of light, brighter than the sun. Every look he gave Lucas was unique only to him, a secret the two of them shared. Lucas hoped that Eliott felt the same way, but he didn’t know if anyone, himself included, was physically capable of the rare beauty Eliott exuded and shared just by existing. 

“Wait a minute,” Eliott said as they were halfway up their fifth set of stairs. Neither one of them had been moving particularly fast, but they were both a bit out of breath. Eliott steadied himself by placing a hand on Lucas’ shoulder, laughing through breaths. “Who designed this place?” 

“Who decided we can’t apparate inside the castle grounds is a better question,” Lucas countered, “We’d get to classes so much faster. Not that I can apparate yet anyway.”

“No?” Eliott asked bewilderedly. 

“Uh, no? You have to be seventeen. I don’t turn seventeen until July. Plus, apparition lessons for sixth years don’t start for a month or so.” 

“Oh, right,” Eliott said, picking up his pace. Lucas hurried to try to match him, a difficult task on his much shorter legs.

“Are you going to do the apparition lessons?” Lucas asked once he caught up, then cringed internally. “I mean, of course you are, we can’t take the test unless we take the lessons.”

Eliott didn’t look at Lucas as he spoke. “I already have my apparition license.”

“Oh,” Lucas said in surprise, “That’s cool. Were the rules different at Beauxbatons?”

“No. I’m seventeen.”

Lucas waited for Eliott to elaborate, but it became clear after a moment that he wasn't going to. He tried not to feel disappointed. If Eliott didn’t feel like sharing personal details at the moment, he didn’t have to. Lucas changed the subject, joking about whether Harriet would rather murder Eliott for not paying attention in potions than unfollow him on Instagram. The relief was palpable off of Eliott when Lucas changed the subject, and Lucas tried not to worry about why. 

Soon, too soon, they stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, the entrance to Lucas’ common room. “Thanks for walking me back, I know it was really out of the way,” Lucas joked. 

Eliott smiled, less luminous than before. This smile had a more serious quality to it, almost like Eliott was bracing himself for something. His eyes flicked to the portrait and back to Lucas’ face. “This is where we say goodnight, then.”

“This is where we say goodnight, then,” Lucas repeated. 

They stood there for a beat, just looking at one another.  _ Tell me _ , Lucas urged,  _ tell me now that I’m not making all this up. Tell me that you want this as much as I do. _ It was Eliott who looked away first. “Goodnight, Lucas.”

“Goodnight, Eliott.”

Eliott walked a few steps before turning back to look at Lucas over his shoulder. Similarly to the other day, Lucas was standing exactly where Eliott had left him. “Thank you,” Eliott said. It wasn’t what Lucas had been expecting, though he didn’t totally know what he  _ had _ been expecting. 

“For what?” He was genuinely curious. 

“For showing me your soul. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Eliott answered simply. Lucas blinked in surprise as Eliott turned away once again and didn’t look back. That night Lucas would dream of pianos and Eliott and the universe and everything in between. He would see himself the way Eliott saw him, and he wouldn’t be afraid or ashamed of what he saw. 

Then, he would wake up in the morning and forget he had dreamt anything at all. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47590382511/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/40624379313/in/dateposted-friend/)


	8. Mercredi 22:31 - "It was always a dream of mine to fall in love under the stars"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that weekly insta update posts from all characters are posted sundays on my tumblr @livvyblxckthxrn
> 
> ty all so much for the comments/kudos <3333

_Samedi - 13:25_

**lucallemant:** Last night was fun, but you never showed me your star wars cover on the piano. Are you free today?

 **srodulv:** haha, I wish. swamped with catch up work :/

 **lucallement:** I can help if you want…?

 **srodulv:** nah, focus on your own things, I’ll be fine ;)

 **srodulv:** wouldn’t want imane to murder you if you don’t finish the potions essay…

 **lucallemant:** Fuck! Thanks for reminding me 0_0

 

_Dimanche - 14:13_

**lucallemant:** I think Harriet is onto us, she just gave me a Death Glare when I tried to check out a potions book in the library XD

 **lucallemant:** Wait she hasn’t killed you, has she?

 

_Lundi - 11:20_

**lucallemant:** You weren’t in DADA today… everything alright?

 **lucallemant:** Or potions…

 **lucallemant:** Or charms…

 **lucallemant:** Eliott?

 

_Mardi - 13:16_

**lucallemant:** Eliott, where are you? Arthur said you haven’t been in the dormitory since Friday night…

 **lucallemant:** Are you mad at me?

 

_Mercredi - 9:22_

**lucallemant:** Eliott this isn’t funny, everyone’s really worried

 **lucallemant:** Professor Rigaux has been asking where you are all week… do the professors not know why you’re missing?

 **lucallemant:** Talked to Harriet, she didn’t murder you, so that’s one question answered

 **lucallemant:** Sorry, that was a stupid joke

 **lucallemant:** Listen, I get it if you’re ignoring me, but can you please tell someone where you are?

 

Lucas was worried. He wasn’t the only one, either. None of his friends had heard from or seen Eliott since last Friday. He hadn’t come to classes, meals, or even slept in his dormitory. Basile suggested that he may have gone home for an emergency, but Lucas maintained that he would have left a note or _something_ if that was the case. It was impossible for Lucas to think when his mind was occupied with Eliott, and even more impossible when every thought he had of Eliott either made him anxious or aroused. He tried not to focus too much on the latter.

He flopped his head onto his desk, right into his transfiguration textbook. The words weren’t even registering in his brain as he tried to read them. Sighing in defeat, he pulled out his phone to scroll mindlessly on Instagram, catch up on all his friends posts.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46711227385/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47574030502/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/32684122067/in/dateposted-friend/)

He smiled at the last picture he looked at, a photo he and Yann had taken using a horrible filter the night before, bored out of their minds but not bored enough to actually do their homework. Yann must have uploaded it earlier that day. Just as he was about to close out of the app, a message popped up. It was from Eliott. He clicked on it immediately, hoping that this would confirm that Eliott was, at the very least, alive.

 **srodulv:** hey, sorry for not responding.

Seriously? That was it? What sort of game was Eliott playing? Now that he knew Eliott wasn’t dead somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, Lucas was mad.

 **lucallemant:** Are you serious right now?

 **srodulv:** yes?

 **lucallemant:** None of us have heard from you in almost a week and all you have to say is ‘sorry for not responding’ ?

 **srodulv:** sorry maman

 **lucallemant:** Ha ha. I was worried, Eliott  

Fuck fuck fuck wait he hadn’t meant to say that. He scrambled to correct himself

 **lucallemant:** I mean, we were all really worried. Like, teachers and stuff. Not me. Or, not just me, I guess.

Yeah, that wouldn’t make things worse for him at all.

 **srodulv:** what are you doing right now?

 **lucallemant:** Uh… homework?

 **srodulv:** come to the astronomy tower

Lucas didn’t hesitate, closing his books and trying not to pay too close attention to his barely finished work. He’d have time to do it later. Yann sat up from where he was reading his Charms textbook on his bed.

“Where are you going this late? It’s almost curfew,” he asked, looking at the clock. Lucas fumbled for an excuse. He didn’t know why he didn’t just tell Yann he was going to see Eliott, but for some reason he couldn’t. Maybe it was because of what had almost happened last Friday, maybe Lucas was just so accustomed to lying that, what was one more?

“Library,” Lucas lied swiftly, “I just remembered an assignment I forgot to do, and I need a new book for it.”

Yann nodded and went back to his book without batting an eye. “Just don’t get caught if you’re out past curfew,” he warned.

Lucas gave him a thumbs up and hurried out of the room, still just wearing one of his many Gryffindor sweaters and a pair of joggers. He still had Eliott’s hat too, but he had no intention of returning it until Eliott asked for it back. Ouba jumped up and down excitedly as he tried to exit, so he fed her an extra treat and hoped that Yann would make sure she went to the bathroom one more time before bed, he didn’t know how long he would be gone.

Thankfully, the astronomy tower was fairly close to the Gryffindor tower, so it didn’t take Lucas too long to reach Eliott. When he reached the top of the tower, however, Eliott was nowhere to be found and Lucas was slightly out of breath. He checked his phone to see if Eliott had changed the location, but there were no new messages.

“Eliott?” Lucas tried hesitantly, surprised when a silvery raccoon floated through one of the windows. Lucas followed the raccoon, peering out the window.

“Boo!” Eliott was standing on the ledge outside the windows, back leaning against the steep slant of the conical roof, smoking a cigarette. Lucas startled, glad he was still standing inside and not on the edge like Eliott.

“Eliott, what are you doing? This is the highest point of the entire castle and you could definitely fall.” He tried to keep the concern out of his voice, but Eliott’s smile told him that he hadn’t done a very good job at it.

Eliott didn’t move, simply raising his eyebrows. “I’ll be fine here. Come on out, it’s not as scary as it looks.”

Lucas wasn’t afraid of heights, but he, like any logical person, _was_ afraid of falling to his death. He didn’t tell Eliott any of this, though, putting aside his worries and making his way cautiously out onto the ledge. How very Gryffindor of him. The night wasn’t too windy, but there was still a chill in the air. Lucas shivered involuntarily, blushing when Eliott gave him an amused smile.

“Cold?”

Lucas shrugged. “A little.”

Without hesitation, Eliott stubbed out his cigarette and unravelled the Ravenclaw scarf he was wearing, looping it around Lucas’ neck until he was warm inside and out. Eliott’s fingers brushed Lucas’ neck as he worked with the scarf, making Lucas shiver in a completely different way. He hoped Eliott hadn’t noticed. Eliott leaned back and cocked his head, admiring his handiwork. “Perfect.”

Lucas’ cheeks warmed in a way that had nothing and everything to do with the scarf around his neck. He leaned against the roof the same way Eliott was, almost like they were lying down, remembering why he had been so eager to meet Eliott in the first place.

“Where have you been?” Lucas inquired, studying Eliott’s face. Eliott blinked once and looked down. He took his time answering, lighting another cigarette with a flame from the tip of his wand. The smell was calming, reminded Lucas of Paris, of home.

“I had to go home for a family thing,” Eliott answered finally, blowing smoke through his nose. He held out the cigarette to Lucas, who took it with a raised brow.

“These things can kill you, you know,” Lucas pointed out, taking a drag regardless. Eliott laughed as Lucas handed it back. “Good thing we’re wizards then,” Eliott said with faux seriousness.

Lucas watched in a daze as Eliott blew a smoke ring, casting a small charm to make it into the shape of a raccoon, jumping through the air as if it were truly alive. “Why didn’t you let me-- anyone, know?” Lucas asked, bringing the conversation back to where he wanted it. He wasn’t going to let Eliott off the hook that easily.

“It was a last minute thing, I forgot my phone here.” Lucas could tell Eliott was lying. Why was he lying?

“Is everything all right? With your family?” Lucas asked instead.

Eliott nodded, watching as the cigarette burnt down to the filter before stomping it out and lighting another one. “They’re muggles, so it was a muggle thing. No big deal.”

“Right,” Lucas agreed, not knowing what else to say. “My adoptive parents are muggles too,” he added. Eliott looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Yeah?”

Lucas nodded. “My real maman, though, she was a witch.”

“Your papa was a muggle?”

“Mmm,” Lucas confirmed noncommittally. It was strangely comforting to have someone else refer to his parents the same way he did, papa and maman instead of mum and dad.

Eliott’s next words were hesitant and gentile. “If you don’t mind me asking… what happened to them? Since you were adopted and all…”

Lucas’ heart clenched painfully, remembering. He hadn’t talked about it in a long time. In fact, the only people that even knew everything that happened were Yann and Manon. Most people just knew that he and Manon were adoptive siblings and left it at that. Yet for some reason, Lucas found himself wanting to open up to Eliott, tell him everything. He must have been silent for too long, because Eliott backtracked, “Sorry. You don’t have to answer.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just haven’t talked about it in a while.” He didn’t quite know where to start the story, so he sat down on the ledge, making himself more comfortable and less likely to fall to an untimely death. Eliott sat beside him, stubbing out his cigarette without lighting a new one.

“My papa, he knew maman was a witch, but I don’t know if he really believed her or just found a way to look past it, or what, but he was convinced I wouldn’t be like her. So convinced, actually, that maman became convinced too,” he began, “My maman, she… she wasn’t well all the time. Muggle doctors called it schizophrenia, healers at St. Mungo’s called her insane.”

Eliott stiffened almost imperceptibly and Lucas faltered. What had he been thinking, starting to tell this story? “Sorry, I should stop. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything…” Lucas muttered, swallowing a deep breath. Eliott turned his head to Lucas sharply and shook his head.

“I’m not uncomfortable.”

“Ok…” Lucas didn’t totally believe him, but now that he’d started, he didn’t think he would be able to stop until everything was out in the open. “Obviously, maman isn’t insane.” Eliott’s body relaxed into the wall once again, and Lucas plowed on, “Wizards may know some things better than muggles, but they have a really limited viewpoint when it comes to mental health, specifically. They treated her… I don’t know, like she was broken or something, which she wasn’t. So she stopped seeing healers, got muggle medication, and everything was all right for a little while.”

Lucas licked his bottom lip, a nervous habit of his, trying to gauge Eliott’s reaction to everything he was saying, but he couldn’t get a good read. “Then I started to show signs of having magic. I could bounce around like I was flying, could make things move around the room without touching them, could make flowers bloom in the palm of my hand just by willing it to happen. At this point, my maman had been disconnected from the wizarding world for a long time, hadn’t used magic in years. I was nine. When I started showing signs of magic, she snapped.

“I think it was all the years of my papa’s subtle displeasure with her magic combined with her experiences with the healers at St. Mungo's that turned her against the very idea of magic, turned her against herself in a way. She thought that I was a devil wearing human skin, tried to call in a professional to exorcise me, would lock me in my room for days at a time without food…” Lucas took a deep, stuttering breath. He felt Eliot place his pinky next to his, eyes searching Lucas’ face in a silent question. Lucas answered by turning his palm up, allowing Eliott to lace their fingers together. Eliott’s touch gave him strength to continue.

“It wasn’t her fault, though. I knew that, even at the time. I knew she wasn’t well, but I didn’t know how I could make it better, because every time I tried to make it better she got worse. My papa, though, he just let it all happen. He never once checked to see if I was hungry, or if I was scared. I didn’t know what was happening either, why I could do the things I could do. I was convinced that something was wrong with me, that maman was right to lock me away. In the end she was the one locked away. I guess it all became too much for papa, because one day I woke up and she was gone. Papa told me that it was for the best, that seeing me before she left would have broken her permanently. I believed him.

“You know what I got for my tenth birthday? A letter from both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, telling me I was a wizard and that I was invited to attend either institution when I turned eleven. My papa couldn’t deal with it, burned both letters and left me at a shelter. He told me he’d be back with maman soon, that I should just wait there for a little bit while he sorted everything out, but he never came back. I didn’t have any of my clothes or my toys, didn’t have anything but magic I couldn’t control. That’s where I met Manon. She was my age and just like me; all the other kids thought she was weird because of it. We spent all of our time together, trying to learn how to control and conceal whatever this strange source of power was. Then, one day, Manon was leaving, going to live with a new family, even though we’d told each other that we didn’t need parents anymore as long as we had each other.” Lucas’ mouth quirked up at the thought of what came next.

He huffed out a soft laugh. “Manon, though, she refused to leave me behind. No matter what anyone said, she wouldn’t listen. Finally, our parents caved, agreeing to adopt me as well. We thought we were so lucky, and we were, in a way. They weren’t mean to us, they provided everything we could want or need, but they didn’t let us get too close. They weren’t maman and papa, they were Monsieur and Madame. When our letters came again, they were shocked, but supportive. They decided to send us to Hogwarts so they could tell everyone we were off at a foreign boarding school, nothing out of the ordinary. When we left I’m not sure if they noticed we were gone. It always struck me as odd, that they wanted to adopt a child, ended up adopting two, if they wanted nothing to do with us. I think they’re the type of people who have to look like they have it all, the best house, the fanciest car, the perfect kids, but they don’t really want any of it.” He paused. “But yeah, that’s basically everything, I guess. We still go home on holidays, but Monsieur and Madame are hardly ever there. They support us financially, which is the most we could hope for, I guess, and they got me Ouba, so I can’t complain.”

He took a long breath after finishing, realizing he’d been talking without a break for longer than he had in a long while. Eliott was an easy person to talk to, listened without judgement or interjection. Eliott retracted his hand and Lucas was struck by the sudden loss. Lucas peered at Eliott from the corner of his eye, worried he’d scared him off.

Eliott tucked his knees to his chest and rested his head on his arms, tilting his head to meet Lucas’ eyes. “I’m not sure I know what to say, because I don’t think you want my pity and I don’t want to give you any. Pity makes people feel small inside, and I would never want that for you.” Lucas’ heart stilled, eyes locked into Eliott’s. “Besides,” Eliott continued, “You’re already so small…”

A dam broke open in Lucas’ chest and he began laughing. Laughing and laughing until laughing turned to crying, and crying turned to sobbing, and he couldn’t stop. Eliott folded his arms around Lucas’ shaking figure immediately, pulling him in and holding him tight. “I’m s-s-sorry,” Lucas sobbed, face pressed to Eliott’s chest, “I d-don’t know what’s w-w-wrong with m-me.”

“Talking about emotional things tends to dredge up old emotions,” Eliott said knowingly. “It’s a good thing, it means you’re alive.”

They sat like that for a while, Eliott’s arms around Lucas, breathing out of synch until Lucas was able to get a hold over himself and take deep breaths, one at a time. Once his breathing was regulated, sobs gone, Lucas pulled away, blinking away everything that had just happened. “Thank you,” he told Eliott sincerely.

Eliott responded by using his beautiful hands to wipe the last of the tears off of Lucas’ face. Lucas almost leaned into Eliott’s touch, catching himself before he could _really_ embarrass himself more than he had already. “You have nothing to thank me for,” Eliott said firmly. “Thank _you_ for sharing everything with me. You really didn’t have to, but I appreciate it. More than you know.”

Lucas dropped his eyes, but smiled slightly. He was glad he’d told Eliott. They fell into companionable silence after that, resting their heads back against the roof once more, repositioning so their feet dangled off the ledge. Their hands were next to one another again, but this time they didn’t touch.

After what felt like an eternity, Eliott said, gazing up into the sky, “It was always a dream of mine to fall in love with someone under the stars.”

Lucas’ head snapped to the side before his brain could even process what Eliott had said. He didn’t mean what Lucas thought he meant, did he?

“That’s… nice.” Lucas was at a total loss for words. Eliott finally met his gaze, smirking at Lucas’ response.

“It is nice,” he agreed, “Just like in the movies. They’re always falling in love under the stars in the movies.”

“Must be nice for them,” Lucas added with a grin to match Eliott’s. If Eliott wasn’t going to say it, Lucas wasn’t going to either. He didn’t want to break the moment. It was that moment, sitting there, that Lucas finally understood what Eliott had been trying to tell him when they’d had their patronus lesson.

He pulled out his wand before he could lose his nerve or his drive, ignoring Eliott’s curious stare. “Expecto patronum!” he exclaimed softly, but felt it through his entire body. They weren’t just words he spoke, but a part of him rising to the surface, begging to break free.

A silvery form erupted from the end of his wand, dancing through the night sky without a care in the world. It was--

“A hedgehog,” Lucas said, surprised. Eliott broke into a wide grin as he stared at Lucas’ patronus, laughing to himself in disbelief. Lucas prickled unintentionally, understanding then why his patronus was a hedgehog. “No need to look so surprised.”

Eliott shook his head, eyes and grin still wide and luminous. “No, that’s not it at all. It’s… you know how I drew different variations of your patronus? Narrowed it down to one animal?”

Lucas’ heart swelled as he anticipated Eliott’s next words. Eliott grinned smugly. “Well, it looks like I was right.”

Lucas didn’t even ask to see the drawing or question Eliott’s words. He believed him. The look on Eliott’s face couldn’t be faked. Lucas realized then that Eliott probably understood him better than anyone in the world, except for possibly Manon. He’d seen Lucas before Lucas had opened up to him, first with the piano, and then that night with the stories of his past. He’d seen Lucas in a way Lucas had never seen himself.

“Expecto patronum,” Eliott whispered, satisfied smile appearing on his face when his raccoon joined the hedgehog in the sky. “Who would have thought, a hedgehog and a raccoon?”

Lucas smiled, joining Eliott in watching the animals of their souls dance together in the air. Lucas was pretty sure that he was falling in love with Eliott. “I would have,” he said with more confidence than he felt, meeting Eliott’s gaze. Eliott’s responding smile was so bright that it lit up the night more than either of their patronuses.

Yes, he was definitely falling in love, under the stars and all.    

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47626728161/in/dateposted-friend/)


	9. Vendredi 20:27 - "Le premier"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/40679367543/in/dateposted-friend/)

Two days after the night at the astronomy tower, Lucas found himself back at  _ yet another _ inter-house unity club meeting. He had Basile to blame this time for making him come, as Daphné had apparently personally invited Basile to the meeting. Lucas didn’t have the heart to tell him that all of them had been personally invited by Daphné. 

It was a far cry from the first meeting, people actually appeared to be enjoying themselves and the headcount of the meeting had soared to almost two hundred students. It was, as Daphné liked to say, the place to be. That still didn’t mean Lucas wanted to be there. He glanced at Eliott, deep in conversation with Yann, out of the corner of his eye. He’d rather be at the top of the astronomy tower telling Eliott other things he’d never told anyone before or having Eliott tell him things he’d never told anyone before. He would prefer the latter actually, because even though he felt like he knew Eliott down to his core, he still really didn’t know anything about him other than vague details. 

Eliott noticed him looking and smiled at him over Yann’s head. Yann turned around to see what Eliott was looking at. “Lulu, come join, Eliott was just telling me about Beauxbatons,” Yann waved him over. Lucas tried not to prickle inside at the fact that Eliott had just randomly opened up to Yann about something he never seemed to want to discuss with Lucas. 

As Lucas joined them he realized that Eliott hadn’t, in fact, been talking about himself, but the actual layout of the school. “We don’t have an astronomy tower quite like yours, though,” Eliott was saying, eyes flickering to Lucas. Lucas softened, pretty sure he had a lovestruck smile on his face and pretty glad no one was looking at him at that moment. 

Yann sneezed and Lucas was jolted back to the present. He addressed Lucas, “Dude, you really need to ease up on the hairspray.”

Lucas scoffed, turning red. “Hairspray?”

“Dude, no shame, your hair always looks amazing, but I think I’m allergic to it.” Yann patted his shoulder, laughing all the while. Lucas rolled his eyes. 

“I like it,” Eliott interjected, not meeting Lucas’ eyes.

Yann laughed again. “Only because you don’t have to live with him.”

Lucas ran his hands through his hair self consciously-- he really didn’t use  _ that _ much hairspray, Yann was just dramatic-- as Arthur came over to them, throwing his arm around Lucas’ shoulders and nodding to Eliott. “Has this guy explained his disappearing act yet?”

Eliott rolled his eyes and blushed, not looking too pleased with the change of conversation topic. “There’s nothing to explain.”

“Mhmm.” Arthur narrowed his eyes. “You were MIA from last Friday to this Thursday.”

Lucas wrinkled his brows, shrugging out from underneath Arthur’s arm. “Last Friday?”

“Yeah, remember, he didn’t show up to movie night?” Arthur reminded him, laughing. Lucas met Eliott’s eyes and raised his eyebrows. Hadn’t Eliott gone back to his dormitory after he and Lucas had shared their moment at the piano? Then again, he was in such a daze that night he didn’t actually see if Eliott entered his common room or not. 

“Right,” Lucas said knowingly, trying to hide his small grin. Eliott shot him an unamused glare, which Lucas looked away from innocently. The four of them were then distracted by Basile, running up to join their group with wide eyes. 

“I have a chance,” he said, face splitting into a wide grin. 

“A chance?” Arthur clarified. Yann and Lucas exchanged unsubtle glances. 

Basile nodded. “A chance.” His expression settled into what Lucas was sure he thought looked nonchalant, but actually just looked like he was a bit constipated. “I was just talking to Daphné and Emma, and I, like any gentleman would, offered to accompany Daphné to the Quidditch match tomorrow. And guess what she said?”

There was no way she had said yes.  _ No way _ . But Basile was still grinning like he’d just won a grand prize. “She said,” he paused for dramatic effect, “And I quote, ‘We’re in the same house, we’ll be sitting in the same section anyway.’”

Arthur, Yann, and Lucas all opened their mouths to say something before thinking better of it. Gently, Arthur placed a hand on Basile’s shoulder. “That’s… great?”

Basile rolled his eyes and huffed at them for not giving him the reaction he desired. “Uh, yeah, it  _ is _ great. She basically said she was planning to sit by me before I even asked.”

“Basile, you knew this. Houses always sit together during Quidditch matches.” Arthur spread his hands, waiting for Basile to catch on. Basile just shrugged. “I’ll take what I can get,” he confessed. 

Yann laughed and leaned over to ruffle Basile’s hair as Arthur explained to Eliott in a quiet voice, “Basile has been in love with Daphné since second year.” He lowered his voice further. “It’s never going to happen, but we have to be supportive, you know.”

Eliott laughed that same laugh, the one that brightened every room he walked into. Lucas was struck dumb by it. 

“Ça va, choupi?” Eliott leaned in to whisper, snapping Lucas out of his daze with a jolt. Lucas crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Do not call me that.”

“I can’t help it.” Eliott gestured to Lucas’ hair. “It’s so hedgehog-y today. In fact…” Eliott paused for a moment, taking his phone out and pointing it at Lucas, who laughed. 

“What are you doing?” He asked through his laugh, trying to sneak a peek at Eliott’s phone screen. Eliott put his phone away after fiddling with it for a moment and shrugged playfully. Lucas considered him through narrow eyes just as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He glanced at the notification, then back at Eliott, who had moved away to a darker corner of the room, looking around with mischievous eyes and an innocent smile. Lucas moved toward him casually, slipping his phone into one hand. Once Eliott turned around, he got closer to him and took a photo of the two of them, trying to catch Eliott unaware. Eliott laughed as Lucas looked at the photo he’d taken, disappointed. 

“I was trying to surprise you, how do you even look cute in this picture?” Lucas mumbled aggressively. Eliott’s laugh turned into a surprised cough. 

“What did you say?”

“Huh?” Lucas asked, still frowning down at his phone. Eliott leaned over and clicked the post to story button before Lucas had a chance to delete it. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/40679367073/in/dateposted-friend/)

“Hey!” Lucas exclaimed, but Eliott wasn’t paying attention to Lucas’ phone anymore. 

Instead, he was looking at Lucas with a shit-eating grin. He cocked his head to one side. “You think I’m cute?” he teased. 

Lucas reddened. Fuck, he’d said that out loud, hadn’t he? He quickly tried to backtrack. “ _ No _ ,” he lied unconvincingly, “I said you looked  _ chelou _ . Not  _ cute _ .”

Eliott pursed his lips and squinted his eyes, nodding along to Lucas’ floundering, clearly not convinced. Lucas kept rambling, “And even if you  _ were _ cute-- not that you are-- I wouldn’t just--”

“Who’s cute?” Yann asked, cutting him off putting his head down on Lucas’ shoulder. Lucas flinched in surprise, batting Yann’s head away. “No one,” he frowned.

“Oh,  _ someone _ , for sure,” Eliott said at the same time, grinning. Basile and Arthur joined them as well, the latter placing his hand on his chest in faux surprise. “Do mine ears deceive me?” he asked dramatically. “Does our little Lulu find someone cute?”

“That surprising?” Eliott asked incredulously, not noticing Lucas’ silent plea to let the subject drop. 

“Are you kidding? This kid is immune to love, leaves it all up to us stronger men,” Arthur joked, ruffling Lucas’ hair. Lucas swatted him away, wishing more than anything that they could be done with this conversation. Eliott looked like he wanted to say something more but was interrupted by a ping that emanated from the phones of nearly everyone in the room. Confused, they all pulled out their phones to see that Daphné had posted a new photo. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46730358175/in/dateposted-friend/)

Once they were done reading it Arthur was the first to speak. “Wear opposite house colors for a week? I’m down.” 

Even Lucas had to admit that it wasn’t a bad idea. Eliott nudged his side. “I guess I’m never getting my scarf back.”

Lucas flushed, trying to stutter out an excuse when he was cut off by Yann. “Good thing I look fabulous in yellow,” he said, eyeing Basile. “Watch out or I might be a better Hufflepuff than you.”

While his friends talked Lucas tried to figure out a way that he could steal more of Eliott’s clothes without it being weird. Thank god for Daphné and her crazy ideas. He wasn’t really paying attention, so he didn’t catch it right away when Eliott whispered something to him. 

“What?” 

Eliott spoke again. “I said do you want to get out of here?”

Yes. More than anything. But--

“Should I tell them?” Lucas gestured vaguely to their other friends, still discussing wardrobes loudly amongst themselves. Eliott shook his head impulsively, then looked away guiltily. 

“Of course you can, if you want,” Eliott corrected himself, sounding like he was forcing the words out. Lucas nearly laughed at the cold look on Eliott’s face. He took a fraction of a step closer to Eliott. “I never said I wanted to,” he answered casually. 

Eliott’s face lit up again and they both looked around to make sure no one noticed them as they slipped away, out of the room of requirement. Eliott had taken hold of Lucas’ arm at one point and broke into a run once they were out in the corridors, footsteps echoing off the stone floors. 

“Where are we going?” Lucas asked as they ran, but Eliott just shrugged. 

Lucas considered a thought for a moment, keeping up his pace with Eliott, debating something in his mind.  _ Screw it _ , he thought, turning at the last minute to run outside, beckoning for Eliott to follow. “Where are we going?” Eliott asked breathlessly, repeating Lucas’ words.

“You’ll see.” He raised his eyebrows. 

They slowed to a jog, both a little out of breath as they reached Lucas’ destination. Eliott looked at him quizzically, but Lucas ignored him, finding a gap for them to slip through into the Quidditch pitch. Every other way in was locked up, guarding against anyone who would try to sabotage tomorrows Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match. 

“The Quidditch pitch?” Eliott asked as they made their way onto the field of grass that laid below the hoops and stands. “I thought you hated Quidditch?” 

“I hate  _ watching  _ Quidditch,” Lucas corrected. He wasn’t too keen on playing either, mostly because he was shit at flying, but Eliott didn’t need to know that. “But that’s not why we’re here.”

“No?” 

Lucas shook his head and grabbed Eliott’s hand, pulling him along as they ducked underneath the stands, into the structure of the stadium itself. Wooden supports ran all over in various patterns, making for a uniquely beautiful hideout. Lucas turned the flashlight on his phone, but it sputtered out almost immediately as his battery ran out. 

“I’ve got it,” Eliott assured him, turning on his own flashlight and illuminating their dark surroundings, even though they both had their wands readily available. He continued, “So… why are we here?”

“This is my favorite place at Hogwarts,” Lucas confessed, ducking under and stepping over various beams to reach the small alcove he frequented. He always kept a blanket there, as he came oftentimes for a quiet place to study or practice spells, along with a small bed and water bowl for Ouba, and a few photos of his friends. “I come here a lot, to study, to play with Ouba, to just get away from everyone for a little while. It’s my refuge.”

“I have a place like that,” Eliott began a bit hazily, as if he wasn’t entirely aware that he was speaking aloud, “Back in Paris. I don’t usually invite people into my refuge, though.” His voice got clearer and he looked at Lucas pointedly. 

“I don’t either,” Lucas admitted, switching to his native tongue, “T’es le premier.”

“Même pas Yann? Manon?” 

“Le premier.”

Lucas’ heart hammered as Eliott grinned, flashlight casting shadows across his face. Eliott was the first in more ways than one. He was the first that Lucas had ever let get this close, the first that Lucas had ever entertained a possibility of ending up together, like characters in a fairytale. 

He hadn’t realized how close Eliott had gotten, but they were barely a hair’s breadth away from each other. His heart pulsed even harder, betraying the false expression of calm he had schooled over his features. Eliott brought his face down closer to Lucas, so very close, so very, very close… 

A shock of thunder startled them apart, almost causing Lucas to bang his head on the beam that crossed right above him. To his surprise, when he looked back at Eliott, the other boy was grinning as if they had kissed after all. It took Lucas aback for a minute.  _ Had  _ they kissed, and he just didn’t register it yet? No, that was impossible. There was no way he would kiss Eliott without remembering every millisecond of it. 

His heart dropped to his stomach as he continued to watch Eliott grin. Maybe Eliott was just playing with him, trying to see how far he could get Lucas to fall before he revealed that he felt nothing after all. The thought made him irrationally angry. Eliott flicked off his flashlight, leaving Lucas in total darkness. 

“Eliott?” Lucas panicked, fear betraying the surge of anger he’d felt a moment earlier. He didn’t like being alone in the dark. He fumbled for his wand, hand captured by who he assumed was Eliott before he could extract it from his pocket. 

Eliott giggled softly. “Are you afraid of the dark?”

“No,” Lucas said firmly, knowing Eliott wouldn’t believe him. 

“Come on,” Eliott whispered, pulling him out from under the stadium. Hadn’t they just heard a boom of thunder? Was it really the best time to go back into the open air. 

A full moon hung in the sky, illuminating Eliott’s face in a silver light as he stepped out onto the field. Lucas pulled his arm away, glancing up hesitantly at the rain that was pouring down, soaking Eliott. Eliott scoffed at him. “What, are you afraid of a little rain too?”

There was a challenge in Eliott’s eyes and Lucas realized that they were almost living out Eliott’s film project.  _ Polaris _ . Eliott was standing out in the middle of the field like the hero waiting for his lover to emerge from the dark so they could embrace for the first time. Lucas took a few tentative steps out onto the field, letting the cool rain wash over him. He swallowed, thinking over his next action. 

Slowly, he walked closer to Eliott, stopping when they were close, but not too close. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to the sky, opening his eyes only to look at the stars, the stars that Eliott had wanted to fall in love under. Any anger that had bubbled inside him briefly was washed away by the rain. There was no way Eliott was playing him, that he didn’t feel what Lucas felt. 

When he looked back at Eliott, Eliott’s pupils were blown wide, mouth set in a steady line, waiting. Lucas took a deep breath and raised his hands up to his sides, holding them out like in the animated storyboard Eliott had created. Eliott’s eyes flashed, realizing what Lucas was doing. He lifted his own hands and laced his fingers with Lucas’, the touch warm and electric at the same time. Their hands fit together like they were made to hold each other. Maybe they were. Before Lucas could even think about doing anything else, Eliott slid one of his hands around to Lucas’ waist. 

“Can I have this dance?” Eliott asked in a husky whisper, deeper and more intimate than Lucas had ever heard him speak before. Mind still zeroed in on Eliott’s hand on his waist and just what exactly that was making him feel, Lucas nodded in a trancelike state. Wait a minute. 

Lucas came back into himself, blinking up at Eliott. “We don’t have any music,” he pointed out. 

Eliott’s eyebrows twitched into a V, small confused smirk gracing his features. “So?”

That was all the encouragement Lucas needed. Surging with newfound confidence, he moved his own hand to wrap around Eliott’s waist, the other one still entwined with Eliott’s. Lucas didn’t know how to dance, much less slow dance, or waltz, or whatever they were doing, but he followed Eliott’s lead, refusing to look away from Eliott’s eyes for even a moment. They were both soaked through from head to toe and the grass that they danced on was a bit slippery and muddy, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was Lucas. All that mattered was Eliott. All that mattered was the two of them together, breathing in perfect harmony, bodies pressed closer than was probably normal for dancing. 

Their feet sometimes got a bit tangled, but Eliott was able to correct himself swiftly, and Lucas was a quick learner. They were both grinning, smiles likely too wide for their faces, and Lucas couldn’t help but notice every small detail about Eliott’s face, studying him as they stepped and twirled around the pitch. 

His eyes were the same color as the moon, glowing with the light of the stars, devoid of the blue tone they usually carried in the low light. Lucas found that this color was just as intoxicating as their normal hue. A few strands of hair were plastered to Eliott’s face, leaving rivulets of water dripping down his flawless skin. How was his skin so flawless? Like his eyes, it glowed in the moonlight, making him look like he was carved of marble. Eliott’s palm was rough in Lucas’, even considering the rain. He liked the contrast, his smooth skin against Eliott’s calloused skin, morphing together like split aparts, beings that wandered the Earth until they found the other half of their soul. 

Ecstasy was radiating from Eliott in waves, from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes, present in the firm press of his hand on Lucas’ waist, present in the disbelieving expression on his face. They could get caught out there at any moment, but Eliott didn’t look like he cared one bit. He was fearless, everything that Lucas should have been. Lucas remembered him sitting at the Gryffindor table without a second thought, continuing to do so even when people looked at him funny, laying on the floor with his face inches from Lucas’, reading out the smells of his Amortentia to make Lucas feel less alone, standing on the ledge outside the astronomy tower as if falling was the last thing on his mind. 

“You’re so fearless,” Lucas said aloud, voice hushed in awe. Eliott spun Lucas once more before pausing, keeping his grip on Lucas, but standing still in space. Lucas tilted his head up to Eliott. “How is it that you’re never afraid?”

Eliott looked at Lucas seriously. “I’m always afraid,” he said, voice rough and nearly inaudible in the pounding rain. He took a step closer to Lucas, bringing their hands back together in the position they had started, the scene from  _ Polaris _ . “I’m always afraid,” he repeated, gaze searing into Lucas, “But never with you.”

Lucas wasn’t sure who moved first, maybe he did, maybe Eliott did, maybe they met in the middle, but all he knew was that Eliott’s lips were pressed against his and he thought he might go blind from the intensity of it. 

The sensation only lasted a moment, giving way to a feeling of completeness. He felt like who he was meant to be for the first time ever. He could have produced a million hedgehog patronuses at that moment, even without raising his want to cast the spell. He was a volcano, love, happiness, pure unadulterated joy bubbling to the surface like lava, threatening to burst. He decided to stop holding back, let everything flow out of him in one steady stream. 

Eliott’s hands were clasped on his face, his hands were clasped on Eliott’s. They broke apart for a fraction of a second to press their foreheads together, eyes meeting. Lucas saw every bit of his own relief reflected in Eliott’s eyes, the feeling that finally,  _ finally _ , they were doing what Lucas had been longing to do since he had first laid eyes on Eliott. 

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Lucas surged forward and captured Eliott’s lips with his once more. Eliott threw his arms around Lucas’ neck, drawing him closer and closer. Lucas’ neck was stretched a bit painfully, so he raised himself up on his toes to lessen their height gap. Eliott grinned against his mouth, moving his hands back to cup Lucas’ face again. 

They swayed together on the spot, Lucas realizing what Eliott had meant when he had insinuated that they didn’t need music to dance. This was a dance of its own, one that Lucas knew all the moves to by heart, never once fearing that he would mess up or embarrass himself. Lucas broke away from Eliott long enough to shake his head in disbelief, noting Eliott’s similar expression as he did so. He laughed into their next kiss, hands finding their way into Eliott’s wet hair, gripping it like his life depended on only holding onto Eliott’s hair for as long as humanly possible. 

A boom of thunder split them apart once more, but this time there was no awkwardness, no stillness or hesitation. Eliott turned his head up to the sky as Lucas had done previously, letting the rain wash over his whole face. They were both probably going to catch colds, but Lucas couldn’t find it in himself to care one bit. When Eliott returned his gaze to Lucas, he didn’t kiss him opting instead to throw his hands around Lucas’ neck and pull him into a hug. 

Face buried in Eliott’s neck, both of them shaking slightly from a mixture of the weather and their incredulous laughter, Lucas found that there was nowhere in the universe he would rather be. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46730357245/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46730357575/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it was worth the wait ;)


	10. Samedi 9:17 - "In your parallel universes, how many Lucases and Eliotts are together?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all didn't really think I'd forget samedi 9h17 did you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (aka i'm elu starved and this is my way to cope)

Bliss. 

That was all Lucas felt. He was here, with Eliott, Eliott who kissed him and  _ liked _ him in the way he wanted to be liked. Eliott who he was very close to falling in love with. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting Eliott to know he was awake for fear that Eliott would stop tracing idle patterns on his cheekbones. 

After their dance and kiss in the rain, they hadn’t known where to go, not wanting to be parted even for a moment. Either of their dormitories were obvious no’s, given that they both had four other roommates, but that didn’t leave them with many options. If they hadn’t been soaked to the bone, Lucas would have suggested that they stay in his special place under the Quidditch stands, but they  _ were _ soaked to the bone, so that plan wasn’t possible.

It hit Lucas, suddenly, that the one place they were sure not to be found was the very place they had run from earlier that evening: The Room of Requirement. Lucas knew how to make it work just right so there would be no way anyone would be able to have access if they didn’t want them to. When summoning the Room, he had to be wildly specific in exactly what and who he wanted to be in the room, making sure to keep others out. 

That was how they ended up tangled together on a bed much bigger and more comfortable than the one lying vacant in Lucas’ dormitory. Eliott had been delighted by the magic of the room when, upon entering, he had seen that the room had equipped them with a heater to dry off as well as fresh clothes. 

When they wanted pain au chocolat at two in the morning, the room obliged them, and they ate together on the bed, stealing kisses between bites. Lucas couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy. 

He woke up that morning in a bit of a daze, wondering if all that had happened the night before had just been a very detailed wonderful dream, but then his eyes opened fully and locked on Eliott’s directly in front of him. Noticing that Lucas was awake, Eliott pulled him in closer and pressed a small kiss to his temple, a tender gesture that Lucas had been fully unprepared to receive. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” Lucas mumbled groggily, closing his eyes and burying his face in Eliott’s chest. Eliott ran his fingers in lazy circles on Lucas’ back. His voice was soft with the vestiges of sleep when he answered, “So what if I was?” 

Lucas started giggling uncontrollably, high off of Eliott. His breath came in rasps as he tilted his head up from its resting point on Eliott’s chest to look Eliott in the eye. “That’s gay,” he said seriously, maintaining a straight face for a few seconds before dissolving back into giggles. 

Eliott laughed as if he couldn’t help himself, pressing a few kisses into Lucas’ hair. “You’re gay,” Eliott whispered back, humor tainting the edges of his voice. 

Lucas reached a hand up, pulling Eliott’s face as close as it could get without their lips touching. “I’m  _ so _ gay,” Lucas agreed, lapsing back into his giggles as Eliott closed the distance between them. The kiss went from sweet to passionate very quickly, both of them fully waking up the instant their lips were pressed together. Lucas found his hands moving back to Eliott’s hair and Eliott’s hands moving back to his face, their preferred locations. 

Their mostly bare legs were so tangled together that kissing became somewhat of an extreme sport, but one that Lucas willingly played. Each kiss from Eliott was deeper than the last, sure to cause Lucas a heart attack if he indulged too much. He figured he’d take his chances anyway. In a moment of inspiration, unsure where the urge came from, Lucas pulled away just long enough to give Eliott a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. He liked the redness that crept over Eliott’s cheeks when he did so, pleased to be the one making Eliott blush for a change. 

“Do you want to--?” Eliott began, touching the bottom of Lucas’ t shirt hesitantly. Lucas nodded instinctively, guiding Eliott’s hands with his as they pulled the shirt up over his head and tossed it in a heap on the floor. Eliott’s shirt was quick to go soon after and Lucas’ breath shallowed at the skin to skin contact of their bare chests. There was a tattoo a few inches above Eliott’s heart, and that was the first place Lucas kissed, almost feeling Eliott’s rapid heartbeat as he did so. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Lucas murmured against Eliott’s collarbone, peppering kisses that turned into small love bites into every inch of Eliott that he could find. 

“Toi aussi,” Eliott gasped, fingers digging into Lucas’ hair. He flipped them so Lucas was underneath him and left a trail of kisses going down all the way to the band of his underwear. When Eliott lifted his head up and cocked it to the side in an infuriatingly adorable manner, Lucas couldn’t help himself, he sat up and pulled Eliott in by the neck, crashing their lips together once more. Eliott ran his fingers up and down Lucas’ back as they kissed before settling them around his shoulders, pulling Lucas into his chest in a hug. It hadn’t been what Lucas was expecting, but he embraced the action, arms clinging around Eliott’s waist, head tucked neatly into Eliott’s neck. 

It may have been minutes later, maybe even hours or days, but Lucas stretched out on his stomach, head at the bottom of the bed, Eliott’s head resting on his back. It shouldn’t have been a comfortable position, but it was. 

Lucas’ mind was running with a thousand thoughts, coming down slightly from the complete sublimation that had taken over from the moment they had kissed out on the Quidditch pitch. “I can’t help but think about how we almost never met.”

Eliott’s hand, which had been drawing idly on his back again, stilled. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you went to Beauxbatons. In another universe you’re still there, and we never meet,” he explained. 

Eliott shifted a bit, hair ticking Lucas’ spine. “I don’t want to imagine that universe.”

“Me neither, but don’t you ever think about it?” Lucas flipped his head so he could see Eliott. “All the parallel universes? Every time I make a decision, there’s another Lucas who made a different decision. One Lucas let the hat put him in Slytherin instead of asking to be in Gryffindor, one Lucas went to Beauxbatons, one Lucas isn’t a wizard at all. It’s kind of comforting to know that, in all the universes, I’ve tried everything.”

“I’ll admit, I’m not quite sure I believe in all that,” Eliott confessed. Lucas turned over fully, sitting up on his elbows, looking down now at Eliott, who had flopped on his back and was staring at the ceiling. 

“Why not?” he asked. Eliott shrugged, but didn’t elaborate. He turned onto his side, meeting Lucas in a heartstopping gaze. “In your parallel universes, how many Lucases and Eliotts are together?” 

“All of them.” Lucas spoke softly without hesitation, bringing his mouth down to meet Eliotts, starved of the taste of him already. 

“All of them?” Eliott repeated against his mouth, eyes drifting shut. Lucas brushed their noses together, running his hands through the beautiful mess of Eliott’s hair. He nodded. “All of them. Or, almost all of them. It did take us a little while, I guess. Who knows, maybe there’s a German Lucas and Eliott who are trapped in a circle of miscommunication, maybe there’s a Norwegian Lucas and Eliott who have been together for years--”

Eliott cut in, “Maybe there’s a Dutch Lucas who hasn’t met his Eliott yet, or an American Lucas, who’s actually a girl.”

Lucas grinned. “I thought you didn’t believe in my parallel universes?”

“You’re very convincing,” Eliott smiled, hovering over Lucas for an excruciating amount of time before giving in to Lucas’ silent desire for a kiss. “Tell me more.”

He obliged, crafting wild fantasies of Lucases and Eliotts all over the world, each one more in love than the last. Muggle Lucas and Eliott were Eliott’s favorite, because they were just like them, but without the magic. They’d met in high school during an after school meeting-- no, at the bus stop after the meeting-- and had fallen for each other immediately. Eliott took Lucas home one day under the guise of obtaining booze for a party and showed Lucas his drawings of raccoons, his spirit animal. Lucas thought this was a bit weird, but they liked weird. The real moment that won Eliott over, though, was when Lucas played piano for him, the same song Lucas number one had played the week before. It was all going so well, but that couldn’t last, of course. This Eliott had a girlfriend, how rude of him, which made Lucas retaliate by finding one of his own, even though he wasn’t interested in her in the slightest. 

“Lucas number two thousand twenty-seven is kind of a dick,” Eliott interjected. Lucas shot him a glare. “You don’t get to critique my parallel universe, Demaury. Besides, you’re the one who had a girlfriend to begin with.”

Eliott laughed, giving Lucas another kiss before gesturing for him to continue. This Lucas and Eliott, he said, went to a party with their girlfriends, not knowing the other one would be there. During the party, Lucas’ girlfriend would kiss him and Eliott would get jealous--

“Why do I have to be the jealous one?”

“Do I have to put a silencing spell on you?”

\--Eliott would get jealous and kiss his girlfriend in retaliation, looking at Lucas all the while. Lucas would look at him too, trying to imagine it was Eliott he was kissing instead of this girl he wanted nothing to do with. They would kiss each other from across the room, forgetting anyone else in the world existed. Later, when the party got busted, Eliott would wait for Lucas and walk him home, confessing that he didn’t want a relationship with his girlfriend anymore, but still wanted a relationship with someone. A girl? Not necessarily a girl. And of course, because it was Lucas and Eliott, they would come close to kissing only to be interrupted by someone, Manon, maybe, and go home in defeat waiting for the next time they could be alone together. 

Lucas paused his story. “What’s your place? The one that inspired  _ Polaris _ ?”

“La petite ceinture. In Paris.” 

Lucas nodded, taking note of this. Eliott number two thousand twenty-seven, unfortunately, would be missing in action for a few days, causing Lucas to worry about where he was and if he would ever see him again. Of course, they did see each other again, but, since Lucas number two thousand twenty-seven was a bit petty, they would find themselves trapped into a double date with both of their girlfriends. The date would go as horribly as expected, but Eliott would suggest that they leave when both girls were in the bathroom. Eliott would take him to the petite ceinture, dancing around him under the bridge, trying to scare Lucas by turning on and off his flashlight. 

Eliott gasped victoriously. “I knew you were afraid of the dark! I fucking knew it!”

“Shush. Lucas number two thousand twenty-seven is afraid of the dark. Lucas number one isn’t afraid of  _ anything _ .”

“Sure,” Eliott agreed with a soft smirk. Lucas rolled his eyes, continuing from where he had left off. Eliott would leave Lucas under the dark bridge, hearing rain outside. Lucas would come out to meet him, realizing that this was the scene from Eliott’s movie, that he had been the one Eliott had been waiting for all this time. They would join hands and look into each other’s eyes, wondering if this was  _ really _ happening, finally. It was. They would kiss under the rain until they couldn’t feel their toes, not caring one bit that they might get hypothermia. Lucas would bring Eliott back to the flat he shared with Manon and some other friends, and the rest was history. 

“That’s it?” Eliott asked, a bit disappointed. 

“Mmm,” Lucas teased, “I guess you’ll just have to stick with me long enough to hear the rest.”

Eliott brushed away a strand of hair from Lucas’ face. “Oh, if that’s all…” 

“I  _ will _ give you a spoiler though.”

“Ouais?”

“Eliott and Lucas are laying in bed right now, just like this, talking about parallel universes. Eliott doesn’t believe Lucas at first either, but Lucas will tell him that he’s wrong, because there are plenty of other Lucases and Eliotts who are together at that moment. And he’ll be right.” 

Eliott, it seemed, had nothing else to add, so Lucas took the next logical course of action and kissed him again and again and again until they were lost in each other once more. Eliott’s kisses made him feel alive in a way he hadn’t felt before, like every nerve in his body was awake for the first time. When Eliott hovered above him, pulling him close and kissing down his neck, Lucas tipped his head back in pure bliss, mouth agape and eyes closed. 

He never wanted to leave this room, go back to the real world, and he told Eliott so. Eliott’s agreement came in the form of a finger trailing up his jawline and into his hair, brushing it back so he could see every inch of Lucas’ face, warmth and desire crackling in his eyes. 

Another lifetime later, the Room provided them with much needed sustenance, likely somehow transferred from the kitchens to their plates. Food was one of the five exceptions to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration after all, but as long as they were getting food from somewhere, they would eat it. 

Lucas couldn’t help but continue to admire Eliott as they ate, watching the way his throat moved as he swallowed and being far too aroused for what was supposed to be a casual lunchtime. He choked on his food, coughing with tears in his eyes until he caught Eliott’s gaze. Eliott was biting both of his lips with his eyebrows raised, asking a question with his eyes that he already knew the answer to. 

“Shut up and eat your food,” Lucas grimaced once he caught his breath. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“ _ I didn’t say anything _ ,” Lucas mocked, a childish form of humor that made Eliott bust out laughing for some reason. Lucas rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. “Seriously? That was what made you laugh?”

“ _ Seriously? That was what made you laugh _ ?” Eliott mocked in return and Lucas dipped his finger in the whipped cream on top of his dessert, smudging it on Eliott’s face to stop him from speaking further or grinning wider. 

“Oh, that’s the game we’re playing now, is it?” Eliott challenged, dipping one of his fingers in his own whipped cream. Lucas hopped off the bed to avoid Eliott’s revenge, ducking down behind the headboard. He was breathless from laughing, hair a huge mess, probably still suffering from morning breath, but he was so, so happy. Life had been fine before, but stagnant. He couldn’t believe he’d allowed himself to live like that for so long.  

His brief moment of revelation didn’t come without consequence, as it had allowed Eliott to sneak up behind him and swipe a bit of whipped cream across his nose. Even so, he couldn’t be bothered by it. He would have worn whipped cream on his face all day if it meant that Eliott would keep looking at him the way he was now, like he was the center of this universe and all the others. 

Lucas braced his hands out in front of him, ready to block another move from Eliott if need be. Eliott tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes, inching closer. Lucas’ fingers fluttered in anticipation, scooting back as slowly as Eliott was moving forwards. In the blink of an eye, Eliott surged forward, only giving Lucas time to turn around in an attempt to run before Eliott’s arms caught him from behind, wrapping around his waist. 

Lucas let out a shriek of laughter upon feeling Eliott’s embrace, sinking into it against his will. He could feel Eliott’s chest rise and fall with laughter as he lifted Lucas and spun him once. 

“This is unfair!” Lucas exclaimed between peals of laughter. “You have a vertical advantage!”

Eliott rested his chin in the crook of Lucas’ neck, turning his head so he could look at Lucas’ face. “You want me to put you down?” 

Lucas blushed, wrapping his arms around where Eliott’s were holding him. “I didn’t say  _ that _ .”

Eliott buried his face in Lucas’ neck, planting small kisses there before lifting him up again and carrying him back to the bed. He dropped them onto the bed together, still holding onto Lucas from behind. Once they were settled, Lucas turned around to face Eliott, noting that the bright light in Eliott’s eyes hadn’t diminished even a fraction from the night before. Eliott drew a hand up to Lucas’ face, brushing away the same errant stand of hair he couldn’t help but keep brushing away, before sitting up. “Wait here.”

Lucas did as Eliott requested, hand resting on the warm spot Eliott had just vacated. Eliott reappeared a moment later, hands full of what looked like art supplies, pens and markers in varying shades and weights. Lucas sat up and looked at Eliott quizzically. “What…?”

“Give me your arm,” Eliott prompted. Lucas held out his right arm and watched as Eliott went to work, drawing little raccoons, hedgehogs, and stars on his arm. 

“Is there a reason…?” Lucas tried to ask. Eliott looked up at him through his eyelashes, halting his drawing progress. “Just wait,” he said cryptically, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. 

Lucas watched the ceiling as Eliott drew, willing it to emulate the night sky, then provide them with a miniature rendition of the universe, planets circling them from above. He wished the two of them could stay in there together forever, forgetting any and all worries, just focusing on their own little universe. 

“Done!” Eliott exclaimed giddily, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.  _ Eliott No. 917 et Lucas No. 1835 sont heureux _ , it read, hedgehog and raccoon dancing under the stars above the words. Lucas number one felt himself warm inside and out. 

“I love it,” he said.  _ I think I might be falling in love with you _ . 

“Ah, but there’s more,” Eliott replied.  _ I think I might be falling in love with you too _ .

Eliott tapped the tip of his wand to Lucas’ skin, murmuring an incantation under his breath. Lucas watched in awe as the drawings on his arms started dancing, stars twinkling for real above them. The raccoon separated itself from the hedgehog at one point, making its way up Lucas’ arm to his shoulder, peeking up at Lucas before settling itself into a ball on his chest, right above his heart. The hedgehog was a bit more hesitant, moving down to Lucas’ hand before following the raccoon to Lucas’ chest, curling up beside one another. 

Lucas was struck dumb by love and amazement. Eliott was the type of person you only meet once in your life, and Lucas was determined to never let him go. After all, if you caught a shooting star, would you release it? “C’etait ouf,” he whispered, pulling Eliott’s forehead to rest against his. “T’es surprenant,” he continued, watching as Eliott dropped his gaze bashfully, “J’aime bien les gens surprenant.”

“I like  _ you _ ,” Eliott muttered, bringing his eyes back up to meet Lucas’. “I like you a whole lot, Lucas Lallemant.”

“Well that’s good to know,” Lucas breathed, “Because I like you a whole lot too, Eliott Demaury.”

Lucas number one was fairly certain that Eliott number one was the person he had been waiting for all his life. Lucas number two thousand twenty-seven, nine hundred seventeen, one thousand eight hundred thirty-five, two thousand one hundred twenty-one, and every Lucas in between felt the exact same way. 

“Lucas?” Eliott asked as they were lying opposite one another like they had the night they’d practiced patronuses, heads aligning. Lucas would never tire of hearing the way Eliott said his name. His voice wrapped around the syllables carefully, as if his name was special.  _ Luca,  _ he pronounced it, just like Manon, just like his maman used to. It was the correct way to pronounce his name, at least back in Paris, but he’d never bothered to correct any of this friends or professors here at Hogwarts. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed his name being said this way, and couldn’t be happier that Eliott was the one saying it. 

“Hmm?” he responded finally, turning his head to face Eliott’s. 

“Can we stay here forever?”

Lucas nodded without hesitation. “We can.”

“Ouais?”

“Ouais.” He paused. “What are we going to do for the rest of eternity?”

Eliott pretended to think. “I have a few ideas.”

“Ah, ouais?” Lucas repeated, grinning as Eliott tilted his head forward into a kiss. He would have thought kissing upside down would be awkward or unpleasant, but this was neither of those things. Maybe it would have been, if it was anyone other than Eliott, but it  _ was _ Eliott, and everything felt so right with him.

Eliott’s hand threaded into his hair as they kissed, and Lucas reached up to do the same, loving the way Eliott’s soft hair felt in between his fingers, loving that he was the one able to do so. 

“You were the first person I saw, you know,” Eliott said once they broke apart from their kiss. Lucas furrowed his brows. “Saw me where?”

“Here.” Eliott lifted one hand to gesture around the room. “Hogwarts. My first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You didn’t see me, but I saw you.”

Lucas smiled at Eliott guiltily. How had he not seen him? He knew by now that they must have had that class and Charms together before Lucas had seen him in Potions, but if he hadn't noticed Eliott, he had no reason to believe Eliott would have noticed him. 

Eliott continued, “I only saw you, in fact.”

Lucas felt his heart stop briefly in his chest and wondered if the raccoon and hedgehog still resting there felt the same. Lucas wasn’t sure if he believed in soulmates, in love that was written in the stars, in destiny, but he decided on that beautiful day, eyes gazing into Eliott’s, that if those things did exist, he just might have found them.


	11. Mardi 10:40 - "I have to take care of something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone who comments on this or messages me on tumblr adds ten years to my life ty all so much you're way too kind to me

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47679626581/in/dateposted-friend/)

Lucas couldn’t stop staring at Eliott, and Eliott couldn’t stop staring at him. If he wasn’t careful, this was really going to get in the way of his studies. He glanced down at his empty worksheet. Well, more than it had already. Neither of them had left the Room of Requirement until Monday morning, when they’d had to because of classes. It had been painful, leaving the haven Lucas knew was going to disappear the minute they left. Even more painful was the fact that they hadn’t been able to sneak in any alone time all day, friends asking too many questions and not leaving them for even a moment. Fortunately, and surprisingly, none of them had even considered the possibility that Lucas and Eliott had been together all weekend. Actually, now that he thought about it, none of them had said anything about Eliott being missing at all. Yann nudged his side, not for the first time during their lesson, concern shining in his eyes. 

“I’m starting to understand Imane’s issues with your work ethic, man. I thought you were in the library working all weekend?” he asked. It wasn’t accusatory, but he wasn’t going to let Lucas get away with the same lie he’d been telling since Lucas arrived back in the dormitory Monday morning. 

“I  _ was _ working,” Lucas argued, “Just not on Charms. I had so much shit to do for Potions and Arithmancy.” 

“I still don’t understand why you chose Arithmancy over literally any other subject. It’s  _ math,  _ dude.” Yann shook his head incredulously. Lucas shrugged. He really didn’t mind math all that much. The numbers made sense to him, much more sense than pretending they could see the future with some tea leaves like the girls did in Divination. Though, he suspected the only reason they’d all continued Divination was to be in the same class together.

“Where’s Arthur?” Lucas realized suddenly, looking around the room before his gaze landed on Eliott’s again and he blushed involuntarily. 

Yann simply looked at him like he was insane. “Dueling club captain? Remember? He had some meeting with the headmistress or something. I swear, Lucas, what’s up with you these days?”

Lucas had to try very hard to pay attention to Yann, eyes moving away from Eliott reluctantly. “What do you mean?”

“This, Friday, everything.” Yann rolled his eyes, snapping a finger in front of his face to get his focus. “Where’s your head at?”

“The same place it’s always at,” Lucas said defensively, but Yann pushed on. 

“I’m not buying that. For weeks you’ve been in some sort of a daze. You ditch us all the time without excuse, or say you’re going to the library and don’t show up again for hours, even  _ days _ . Friday at the meeting you just disappeared and I didn’t see you again until Monday morning. You didn’t respond to texts, Instagram messages, anything.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucas tried. 

Yann shook his head. “I don’t need an apology, I just want to know what’s going on with you. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Of course,” Lucas said without hesitation. Because he could, he just wasn’t sure he was ready. He didn’t even know what he and Eliott were, if they were dating or what, and he didn’t know if Eliott wanted everyone to know about them. Yann waited for Lucas to continue, so he did, just maybe not with the words Yann wanted. “There’s nothing, though. I swear. I’ve just been a bit out of it, I guess.”

Yann looked determined to press the subject further, but Lucas was saved by their professor asking them to pair up to practice jinxes. As much as Lucas wanted to pair up with Eliott, it would be odd for him to ditch Yann, so he watched helplessly as Eliott and Ian, another Ravenclaw in their year, moved to the other side of the room to practice. Yann followed his gaze. 

“Did Arthur tell you that Eliott pulled another disappearing act?” Yann asked as they got in position. Ah, there it was. Frankly, he had been beginning to worry they hadn’t noticed. Lucas fired off a jinx, which Yann blocked with ease. 

“No, he didn’t.” Lucas tried to sound uninterested, hoping Yann wouldn’t draw the connection between his and Eliott’s disappearances. 

Yann sent a jinx Lucas’ way, just barely missing him and hitting the chair behind him. “Yeah, no one heard from him this weekend either. Did you?”

“Hmm?” Lucas asked. “Did I what?”

“Hear from him?” Yann prompted incredulously.

Maybe if he played dumb Yann would stop talking about Eliott. “Hear from who?”

“Eliott?”

“What about Eliott?”

“Dude, have you been listening? He was missing all weekend, even at the Quidditch match.”

“Huh, weird.”

“So you didn’t hear from him then?”

“Hear what?”

“Where he went?”

“Who?”

“Jesus, Lucas,” Yann nearly yelled in exasperation. This gave Lucas a great opening to hit him with a Jellylegs jinx, one that he’d perfected nonverbally. “Fuck!” Yann exclaimed as Lucas grinned victoriously. 

“Sorry,” Lucas shrugged, not sorry at all. 

“You little shit, that’s why you were acting so dumb,” Yann laughed, “You were trying to distract me, huh?”

Lucas looked around the room innocently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Yann smiled at him and it was like everything was normal again, like it had been before Eliott had come in and turned Lucas’ life upside down. He never wanted Eliott out of his life, but it was nice for that moment to remember how to be friends with Yann without feeling the weight of things he was hiding from his best friend. The weight came back a moment later, of course, but Lucas ignored it to the best of his ability, focusing instead on blocking Yann and sending more jinxes his way.

A half hour later, when they left the Charms room, Lucas felt Eliott slip past him and put something in his hand as he passed by. Smooth fucker. 

“What’s that?” Yann asked, and Lucas’ hand clenched on the small piece of paper he held until he realized Yann was looking curiously at his neck, right behind his ear. His other hand flew up to the area, hoping Eliott hadn’t left any visible marks there. Yann blinked a few times and then shrugged. “That was weird, I could have sworn there was a hedgehog…”

Lucas nearly breathed a sigh of relief. He’d forgotten about Eliott’s magical drawings. He didn’t know what Eliott had used to draw them on, but they avoided him every time he tried to wash them off, moving across his body whenever he got close. With his luck they’d be there forever, not that he minded. Lucas laughed and raised his eyebrows. “And I’m the one being weird?” 

Yann rolled his eyes and waved him off. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I’ve gotta get to Muggle Studies. See you at lunch?”

“See you at lunch,” Lucas repeated before heading off in the opposite direction, waiting until Yann was out of sight before unfolding the piece of paper in his hand. It was a two part drawing, the right side showing a raccoon alone in a bathroom, the left side showing a raccoon and hedgehog holding hands together in the bathroom. Lucas almost scoffed at how small the hedgehog was-- he really wasn’t that small-- but was more overcome by appreciation for Eliott. On the back of the paper Eliott’s unique and untidy scrawl had written out ‘ _ Lucas no. 1040 skips potions with Eliott no. 1432’ _ . 

Would Imane kill him? Yes, undoubtedly. Did he care, in that moment? Not one bit. 

But where did Eliott want to meet him? He flipped the paper back over to look at the drawing, grin spreading over his face as he realized where to go. 

As predicted, Eliott was leaning against one of the sinks casually as Lucas entered the bathroom Eliott had followed him into weeks prior. Eliott was smoking a cigarette, changing its smell with his wand every second or so. “Fancy meeting you here,” he said, blowing out smoke. 

Lucas took his first few steps slow, then, unable to help himself, closed the rest of the distance between the two of them in a few long strides, smile so wide he thought his face might crack. Eliott cupped his face the instant they met, bringing their lips together in a heartstopping kiss. 

Lucas wrapped his arms around Eliott’s neck, rising up on his toes to reach Eliott better. Eliott, ever the quick thinker, flipped them so Lucas was pressed against the sinks and lifted him up onto the countertop, positioning himself between Lucas’ legs. “This works,” Lucas murmured against Eliott’s lips, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You know,” Eliott began, playing with Lucas’ tie, “This looks really great on you, but it’s getting in the way, don’t you think?”

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing.”

Eliott grinned and undid his own tie, leaving Lucas to do the same, discarding his robes and jumper as well. Naturally, this was the one day they both decided to wear full uniforms. Eliott unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on Lucas’ shirt as well, placing his palm against Lucas’ chest before leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his heart. Lucas was barely breathing, breathing in gasps, one hand clenched in Eliott’s hair, the other gripping the sink beside him. 

He lowered his head and brought Eliott’s face to his, letting their mouths meet once more. Nothing would ever compare to this feeling, to the taste of Eliott’s lips, his tongue, his everything. If it wasn’t a completely reckless and terrible idea to strip down right then and there, where anyone could walk in, Lucas would have in an instant. 

Blinking at the thought, Lucas pulled back, muttering as Eliott moved his mouth back down to Lucas’ collarbone. “Eliott, Eliott, stop for a minute.”

Eliott stopped immediately, looking at Lucas with the expression of a confused puppy. It was adorable, but Lucas didn’t have time to appreciate it fully. He pointed to the door. “We should… I don’t know. Anyone could walk in.”

Eliott’s brows creased further. “Didn’t you see the out of order sign I put on the door?”

He hadn’t paid attention to much of anything as he’d hurried to the bathroom, tunnel vision on Eliott, even from corridors away. “Um… no,” he admitted. 

“Well, I put one there,” Eliott laughed. 

“Do you really think it will work?” 

“Let’s find out.” He pulled Lucas in by the neck and crashed their lips together. Any worries Lucas had were immediately obliterated from his mind. Eliott’s out of order sign was  _ sure _ to do the trick. Eliott unbuttoned Lucas’ shirt a bit further, sliding the sleeves off his shoulders so he could kiss them. As he did so, Lucas repeated the gesture, leaving a kiss on Eliott’s chest with each button he undid.

Eliott let out a soft gasp. “You’re gonna fucking kill me if you keep doing that.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Lucas’ lips twisted into a cocky smirk. 

“No. Not now, not ever.” Lucas grinned as Eliott brought Lucas’ face up to his, exploring each others mouths like there was nothing else in the world left to explore. To Lucas, there wasn’t. Except perhaps the rest of Eliott’s body, the few lines and muscles he had left to commit to memory. Eliott’s hand brushed his cheekbone and Eliott pulled away from him just enough to exhale a small, breathy laugh. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Lucas teased.

Eliott laughed a bit harder. “Yes, actually.”

Lucas spun around from his seat on the countertop, glancing into the mirror. “Wait, really?” He studied his reflection, catching a glimpse of a raccoon taking the hand of a hedgehog and pulling him out of view. Lucas couldn’t help but laugh himself. 

“These little guys are never going away, I hope you know what you’ve done,” Lucas said seriously. Eliott leaned down to brush his lips against Lucas’ shoulder, the hedgehog resting there blushing as he did so. 

He tilted his head back up, supermodel eyes full of humor and searing into Lucas. “You think I didn’t do that on purpose? You’ll be old and wrinkled and gray and these two will pop up on your bald head when you least expect it.”

“Bold of you to assume I’ll ever go bald,” Lucas scoffed. 

“I mean, with all that hairspray…” 

“Shut up!” Lucas pressed his hands to Eliott’s chest. “Besides, you told Yann you liked it.”

“I mostly just like you,” Eliott confessed. “Everything about you.”

Lucas blushed against his will. Eliott really needed to stop feeding his ego. At the same time, he hoped Eliott would never stop. “Wait a minute,” he giggled, “Your amortentia… the last thing was my hairspray wasn’t it?”

Now it was Eliott’s turn to go red. “No.”

Lucas laughed harder. “It so was.”

“I don’t know where you’d get that preposterous idea.”

“Mmmm, sure.”

Eliott looked down with a smile, glancing back up at Lucas through his eyelashes. “Besides, you with your cigarette smoke, ink, paint, rain… not very subtle.” Lucas pretended to be offended, hands dancing up and down Eliott’s mostly bare chest. 

“So what, I had a crush on you. Turned out all right for me, didn’t it?”

“Awww, you had a crush on me? That’s so sweet.” Eliott’s eyes crinkled at the sides the way Lucas loved. 

He shoved Eliott away playfully. “Oh shut up, you had a crush on me too.”

Eliott grabbed onto Lucas’ hand, and Lucas pulled him back in close. “You’re right,” Eliott admitted, “You’re just either the world’s most oblivious person, or I need to up my flirting game.”

“I’m not oblivious,” Lucas huffed.

“Then why did I have to wait four whole weeks to kiss you?” Eliott wasn’t whining exactly, but there was a neediness to his playful tone that Lucas was getting very turned on by, if he was being completely honest with himself. 

“Maybe  _ you _ were the oblivious one,” Lucas suggested. Eliott wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. “Me? Oblivious? Never.”

The look he gave Lucas reminded him of Ouba’s face when she wanted treats, and it was more endearing than Lucas cared to admit. “Fine, fine, we’re  _ both _ oblivious, useless, disaster gays, blah blah blah.”

“I’m pan, technically,” Eliott pointed out.

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me.” 

Eliott didn’t wait a single second longer, kissing Lucas again. And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Lucas wasn’t entirely sure how long they sat there, him on the counter, Eliott between his legs, kissing like the world was about to end. They only stopped when Lucas’ phone buzzed, jarring them back to the present. He was stunned to find that he had multiple messages from his friends through Instagram. 

**monvoisintuturo:** Lulu, at least give a heads up if you’re going to skip potions

**basile_simple:** He’s missing again? We need to put a bell on him or something

**y4z4s:** What are you guys talking about? I saw him going to class after Charms 

**monvoisintuturo:** Well he clearly didn’t make it… 

**y4z4s:** Should we still wait for you for lunch, Lucas? 

**monvoisintuturo:** I wonder if Eliott knows where he is

**basile_simple:** Oh yeah, man, add Eliott to the chat

**monvoisintuturo:** I can’t, he doesn’t follow me. Only Lulu can

**basile_simple:** I’m still confused by that 

**y4z4s:** By what?

**basile_simple:** Eliott following Lucas!

**y4z4s:** Oh, Lucas said it was some sort of bet or something

**basile_simple:** That’s anticlimactic   

Lucas checked the time quickly and realized lunch was about to start. Fuck, he really needed to go. Had he and Eliott really spent the entire period kissing in the not-so out of order bathroom? It wasn’t the worst way to spend his time, he supposed. 

He started buttoning his shirt back up in a rush, catching Eliott’s confused gaze as he hopped down from the counter. Shirt, jumper, robes, tie, fuck, where were all his clothes? 

“Lunch,” he said by way of explanation. 

Eliott still looked confused. “And…”

“The boys will kill me if I go MIA again. I’m sure Imane is about ready to kill me already.” He shivered at the thought, hoping Imane and Harriet had at least been able to vent to one another about their respective potions partners.

Finally dressed, he rushed to the door, turning around when he realized Eliott wasn’t following, hadn’t even redressed himself yet. “Are you coming?”

Eliott blushed a violent shade of scarlet. “I have to take care of something.”

“What-- oh,” Lucas began, faltering when he saw the awkward way Eliott was positioned. He laughed a little bit and Eliott rolled his eyes. “Unless you want to take care of it for me?” Eliott suggested, and it was Lucas’ turn to blush. In truth, he did want that, more than anything, but he also wanted to live long enough to do it again, so he really had to go. 

“See you in the Great Hall,” Lucas said a bit breathlessly. Eliott smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to Lucas. 

“See you in the Great Hall.” Eliott didn’t move, gaze still fastened onto Lucas’ face. Lucas didn’t move an inch either, wishing to stay in the bathroom with Eliott for  _ just one more second _ . His phone buzzed again, and they broke eye contact. 

“I’m going to go now,” Lucas said, unconvincingly, but he willed his feet to carry him the rest of the way to the door and they did. He cast one more glance back at Eliott, memorizing the way he smiled back at Lucas, tucking the memory away to think of when they inevitably had to part for the day. 

Before he could lose all his self control and run back into Eliott’s embrace, Lucas pushed the door open, tearing away the out of order sign as he did so, throwing it into a bin as he rushed to the Great Hall. 

Luckily or unluckily for him, all his friends were already seated when he walked in. Eliott and Daphne’s seating arrangement protest had been embraced by nearly the entire school, though both the girls and the boys were sitting together at the Gryffindor table today. Arthur was the first to notice him walk in, scooting over so Lucas could take a seat between himself and Manon. 

Imane wasn’t glaring daggers at him as he approached, but analyzing him carefully through narrowed eyes. Her stare was so intense that he couldn’t meet her eyes, feeling a bit like she was drawing some conclusions about him that he wasn’t sure he wanted her to draw. Thankfully, she didn’t say anything, just kept staring. 

He tried to act casual as he sat down, but he couldn’t help but notice everyone had stopped talking, eyes on him. Manon was the first to speak, bless her, not even mentioning his lateness or anything out of the ordinary. “So, Lucas, did you hear about the--”

She was cut off by Daphne, who smiled at Lucas apologetically. “You know that the opposite house dress week isn’t until next week, right?”

Lucas furrowed his brows. He did know this, why was she bringing it up? He nodded slowly, carefully. 

“Oh, cool, well then, um,” she continued, glancing briefly at Emma out of the corner of her eye, “Why are you wearing a Ravenclaw tie?”

Putain.

He tried not to look down at his tie-- or, Eliott’s, rather-- as he floundered for an excuse. “Obviously I know that your dress thingy isn’t until next week. But I thought, hey, what if some people don’t know about it yet? If I wear the wrong tie, people will ask questions, and if they ask questions, I’ll get to explain to them the inter-house unity club dress challenge, or whatever you want to call it. That way more people will participate.”

Daphne squealed and leaned over to him, pulling him into an awkward hug over the table. “Lucas! You’re the best! Why didn’t I think of doing that?”

Everyone else seemed less enthusiastic about his response. Manon and Imane exchanged a glance,-- he didn’t even want to know what that meant, though he could probably guess-- Emma narrowed her eyes once before shrugging and accepting his excuse without argument, Basile and Alexia simply looked confused, Yann looked like he wanted to believe him, and Arthur seemed to be moments away from solving a puzzle. Lucas hoped Arthur’s puzzle wasn’t close to the real reason he was wearing the wrong tie. Eliott’s tie. 

Fuck, Eliott would be there any minute. Lucas had to find a way to head him off before he could make the situation worse. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to message Eliott, thankful his friends had mostly gone back to their own conversations. 

**lucallemant:** Don’t come to the Great Hall

**srodulv:** i’m almost there… what’s wrong?

**lucallemant:** Look at your tie   

Lucas bounced his knee under the table as he waited for Eliott to respond. Just their luck. He wasn’t totally opposed to the idea of telling his friends about them, but they didn’t even know he was gay. Plus, this wasn’t the most ideal setting, and he didn’t know what to call his relationship with Eliott, if he could even call it a relationship. In all their talking, somehow it hadn’t come up. 

“Where did you get the tie?” Arthur asked, and Lucas bumped his knee under the table in surprise, flipping his phone over. 

“I, uh, found it,” he mumbled distractedly, trying to appear nonchalant. 

Clearly, neither Yann nor Arthur were convinced. Yann pointed out, “You were wearing your Gryffindor tie when you left Charms.”

“Yeah, where did you go, anyway? Imane looked ready to kill when you didn’t show up,” Arthur chimed back in. 

“I felt… sick,” Lucas tried. The boys raised their eyebrows. 

“Sick?” Arthur repeated slowly. Lucas nodded. 

“I think something didn’t sit right with me during breakfast, and, you know.” He shot them all a meaningful glance. Arthur choked on his food and looked Lucas up and down once. 

“Dude did you shit your pants?”

“What? No!” Lucas exclaimed incredulously, breaking into nervous laughter. “But you can see why I skipped potions, then.”

Arthur snorted. “Yeah, yeah. Do what you gotta do, man. Although, it would have been funny to see Rigaux’s reaction if you shit yourself in her class.”

Lucas couldn’t help but laugh along with his friends, shoving Arthur playfully. This explanation seemed to do it for them, though, and Lucas took their new distraction with Basile’s weird eating habits as an excuse to check his phone. He had three new messages from Eliott. 

**srodulv:** merde

**srodulv:** i’m guessing our friends noticed?

**srodulv:** what did you say?  

It warmed his heart a bit, to see Eliott say ‘our friends’ instead of ‘your friends’. He was glad that Eliott considered the girls and boys to be his friends as well. He knew they felt the same about Eliott. 

**lucallemant:** I made up some bs excuse about helping raise inter house unity club awareness. Not sure if everyone bought it, but they let the subject drop

**srodulv:** oh

**srodulv:** not that now is the best time to… explain things, but do you not want your friends to know about us?

Lucas noted the shift from our to your. Did Eliott really think Lucas would be ashamed of him? It was too absurd to even consider. 

**lucallemant:** No, it’s not that, I just didn’t know if you did

**lucallemant:** Plus none of them know I’m, you know… 

**srodulv:** gay?

**lucallemant:** Ha ha, yeah, that

**srodulv:** no rush or anything, i don’t want you to feel pressured… 

Lucas chewed on his bottom lip. He didn’t feel pressured at all, and maybe that’s why he made a split second decision.

**lucallemant:** I think I want them to know

**srodulv:** really? 

**lucallemant:** I mean, maybe not today, but soon. This weekend…?

**srodulv:** :)

**lucallemant:** Yeah?

**srodulv:** yeah. does this mean i get to call you my boyfriend? 

Lucas had to try very,  _ very _ , hard to keep from reacting in the slightest, but he was almost positive a bright blush had spread over his face. Boyfriend. That was new, but Lucas found that he quite liked it.

**lucallemant:** Boyfriend, huh?

**srodulv:** …? 

**lucallemant:** I think I’d like that, mon mec

**srodulv:** yeah?

**lucallemant:** Yeah.

**srodulv:** <3

**lucallemant:** Stop that, I have a reputation to uphold

**srodulv:** <333333

Lucas rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile working its way over his face. Eliott would be the death of him. Manon nudged his side gently. “You good?” Her face looked more concerned than a smile usually warranted. Did he really smile so little that this sign of happiness made her wary?

“I’m great,” he answered truthfully, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

Her brows twitched. “Ouais?”

He nearly laughed. He’d gotten so used to only speaking French with Eliott that he’d nearly forgotten it was his and Manon’s thing first. “Ouais,” he assured her.

Lucas tried to turn his attention back to his other friends, avoiding the small smile that twitched at the corner of Manon’s mouth, basically confirming she knew more than she was letting on. “Justin Bieber? Seriously? Where is this kid, I need to have a word with him about his music taste,” Arthur was ranting. 

“What?” Lucas asked. Yann showed Lucas his phone screen and Lucas nearly choked in surprise.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/40713300973/in/dateposted-friend/)

That was how they were playing this, then? Lucas tuned out the rest of the conversation, searching for a different song. They really were going to be the most annoying couple ever, even if no one knew it yet. Lucas really couldn’t find it in himself to care one bit, because  _ Eliott _ was his boyfriend. Eliott Demaury. His boyfriend. God, he was so happy. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47626623512/in/dateposted-friend/)


	12. Samedi 13:34 - "You guys are not very subtle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so late I've had a Day to say the least... hope u enjoy it tho!! :)

_ Mercredi - 1:07 _

**srodulv:** hey boyfriend

**srodulv:** (choupi)

**lucallemant:** Hey boyfriend :)

**srodulv:** why aren’t you sleeping?

**lucallemant:** You’re the one who messaged me, sir

**lucallemant:** Not that I’m complaining

**srodulv:** i wish you were here with me right now

**lucallemant:** I wish I was too

**lucallemant:** The room of requirement is looking really good right now… 

**srodulv:** don’t tempt me

**lucallemant:** Why not?

**srodulv:** are you serious?

**lucallemant:** We just can’t get caught out of bed 

**srodulv:** you’re serious

**lucallemant:** ;)

**srodulv:** i’ll meet you there choupi 

**lucallemant:** See you soon raton laveur <3

 

_ Jeudi - 9:51 _

**srodulv:** you look tired ;)

**lucallemant:** Yeah, some heathen kept me up until nearly 4

**srodulv:** how rude of them… 

**lucallemant:** Then I had to sneak back into my dormitory before everyone else woke up

**srodulv:** poor baby… it wasn’t your idea or anything ;)

**lucallemant:** Stop staring at me like that

**srodulv:** 0_0

**lucallemant:** Ha ha

**lucallemant:** Eliott I’m serious

**lucallemant:** Eliott we’re in the middle of class 

**lucallemant:** Eliott I’m going to get a boner knock it off

**lucallemant:** Fuck

**srodulv:** why’d you rush off? bathroom break?

**lucallemant:** Ha ha

**srodulv:** need help with anything? 

**lucallemant:** I’ll write the out of order sign this time

**srodulv:** on my way

 

_ Jeudi - 20:12 _

**srodulv:** putain

**lucallemant:** Um, hi?

**srodulv:** i can’t stop thinking about that thing you did in the bathroom earlier

**srodulv:** can’t concentrate. i have homework to do. and a boner.

**lucallemant:** Oh how the turn tables

**srodulv:** ??

**lucallemant:** Nevermind

**srodulv:** room of requirement later…?

**lucallemant:** I can’t tonight :/

**srodulv:** everything good?

**lucallemant:** Yeah, no worries

**srodulv:** …?

**lucallemant:** It’s nothing

**srodulv:** you can tell me anything, you know

**lucallemant:** I do know that, right back at you

**srodulv:** :) 

**srodulv:** so?

**lucallemant:** You’ll laugh

**srodulv:** me? laugh? as if.

**lucallemant:** Fine, I’m having a sleepover with Manon and the girls.

**lucallemant:** Eliott? 

**lucallemant:** You’re laughing aren’t you

**srodulv:** no* 

**srodulv:** *yes

**lucallemant:** -_-

**srodulv:** only because i’m jealous! why wasn’t i invited?

**lucallemant:** None of the guys were, i’m only going because Imane is mad at me for skipping potions 

**lucallemant:** She’s probably going to make me stay up all night and do her homework for her

**srodulv:** at least you don’t have to sleep with one eye open hoping harriet doesn’t suffocate you with your pillow 0_-  

**lucallemant:** Set Brian on her

**srodulv:** why does everyone think brian is going to attack them?

**lucallemant:** Snakes are terrifying

**lucallemant:** Shit, sorry I have to go, message you later?

**srodulv:** <3 i’ll be here

**lucallemant:** <3

 

Vendredi - 00:22

**lucallemant:** Room of requirement

**lucallemant:** Even for just an hour

**srodulv:** for real?

**lucallemant:** Girls are all asleep, if they ask I can say I went to the bathroom

**srodulv:** running

 

Vendredi - 15:13

**lucallemant:** Ugh I’m so bored

**lucallemant:** Save me

**srodulv:** de quoi?

**lucallemant:** Responsabilité

**srodulv:** choupisson 

**lucallemant:** Yes?

**srodulv:** ah, je vois que tu as répondu au choupisson comme si c'était ton nom

**lucallemant:** Am I losing my French or does that not make sense

**srodulv:** je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur. mon français est tellement génial et vous êtes un hérisson jaloux

**lucallemant:** Why do you sound like you’re using google translate

**srodulv:** google traduction? jamais entendu parler

**lucallemant:** Eliott are you using google translate for a language that you already know

**srodulv:** définitivement pas

**lucallemant:** I can’t stand you 

**lucallemant:** Why am I dating you again?

**srodulv:** parce que les hérissons et les ratons laveurs sont censés être ensemble

**lucallemant:** Speaking of… your little drawings are still going strong, they won’t let me wash them off

**srodulv:** tant que je suis dans ton cœur, ils le seront aussi

**lucallemant:** Even in google translate French… 

**srodulv:** ;)

**lucallemant:** Goodbye, Eliott 

**srodulv:** pourquoi? non ne pars pas !!

**lucallemant:** Je t'enverrai un message plus tard, Yann commence à avoir des soupçons

**lucallemant:** See, I can use google translate too

**srodulv:** aha! et tu?

**lucallemant:** That’s not even French

**srodulv:** jeg kan snakke alle språk

**lucallemant:** I hate you 

**srodulv:** Лукас Лаллемант - величайший человек в мире

**lucallemant:** I’m not translating that

**srodulv:** うーんあなたはその時逃している

**lucallemant:** Du bist so ein verdammter Trottel

srodulv: yo sé

**srodulv:** adiós mi amor

**lucallemant:** Mi amor, huh? 

**srodulv:** don’t get cocky, it’s google translate’s fault  

 

_ Vendredi - 19:49 _

**lucallemant:** I think I’m going to talk to my friends tomorrow

**srodulv:** you don’t have to if you’re not ready

**srodulv:** sneaking around with you is fun ;)

**lucallemant:** No, I’m done hiding who I am 

**lucallemant:** And I want everyone to know that, for some reason, you chose me ;)

**srodulv:** i have a hedgehog fetish

**lucallemant:** DUDE

**lucallemant:** WE ARE NOT INTRODUCING OURSELVES AS THE FURRY COUPLE

**srodulv:** we’re not furries 

**srodulv:** …yet

**lucallemant:** ELIOTT

**srodulv:** i’m kidding, i’m kidding

**srodulv:** do you want me there when you tell them? 

**lucallemant:** I think I want to talk to Yann first alone, maybe all the boys, but then yeah, I’d love that :)

**srodulv:** i’ll be there when you need me 

**srodulv:** manon won’t give me the shovel talk, right?

**srodulv:** i’m a bit scared of her

**lucallemant:** Nah, you’ll be fine, it’s Yann you have to worry about

**srodulv:** but i’m already friends with yann

**lucallemant:** For now

**srodulv:** what the fuck lucas?

**lucallemant:** Hey, I’m kidding 

**lucallemant:** Don’t worry about it, seriously

**srodulv:** ok… 

**srodulv:** see you tomorrow, then?

**lucallemant:** See you tomorrow <3

**srodulv:** <3 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46801273785/in/dateposted-friend/)

Lucas and the boys were sitting up in Lucas and Yann’s dormitory under the pretense of doing homework, but really just messing around, as per usual. His heart was fluttering a bit, he didn’t quite know how to bring up the subject he was trying to discuss. Should he pull Yann aside and tell him first? He felt like he owed it to Yann, his best friend. Not that he owed anything to anyone… 

Maybe he should just tell Eliott he got cold feet. He was fine with sneaking around, it was kind of hot actually. He looked back at the last messages he had exchanged with Eliott, eyes locking in on the heart Eliott had sent as his last message. Lucas took a breath. He could do this. 

Arthur and Basile were throwing Bertie Bott’s every flavor beans into each other’s mouths from across the room, but Yann was just sitting, shaking his head at them. Lucas walked over to sit next to Yann on his bed, nudging his best friend’s side gently. 

“Can you come with me to let Ouba out?” he asked, not knowing what excuse he would use until it came out of his mouth. As if on cue, Ouba ran over and put her paws up on Yann’s leg. 

“And leave these hooligans unattended?” Yann nodded at their other friends, now attempting to throw the candy with their eyes closed. 

Lucas tried to convey his feelings with his eyes, hoping Yann would catch on without him having to say anything. “Please?”

Yann’s face softened. “Yeah, ok. Who could say no to that face?” His last words were directed to Ouba, but he ruffled Lucas’ hair like he was the dog. 

“We’ll be right back, we’re going to go let Ouba out,” Lucas told Basile and Arthur as he attached Ouba’s leash. Both of them merely shot a thumbs up in his direction, clearly far too engrossed in their game to care about much of anything else. Yes, it was probably best that he told Yann first. 

Once they were outside they walked side by side, Ouba a few feet in front of them, jumping around in circles whenever she got excited. Lucas breathed in and out, noting the way his breath was visible in the air when he did do. When had it gotten so cold out? He wished he’d brought Eliott’s scarf outside with him, he still hadn’t given it back and wasn’t planning on doing so anytime soon. 

“So, why did we need to come out here?” Yann asked, squinting down at Lucas in the sun. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something. About why I’ve been a little all over the place lately,” Lucas began a bit hesitantly. Yann nodded for him to continue, thankfully not saying anything. Lucas wasn’t sure if he would be able to continue if given the chance to pause. “It’s… it’s because of someone I like. Really, really like.”

Yann smiled. “Yeah? That’s great, then! I kind of had a feeling it was something like that.”

Lucas snapped his head up. “Really?”

“I mean, you blush all the time, space out for no reason, and have disappeared to god knows where at all hours of the day and night. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out,” Yann laughed. “The Lucas I know doesn’t blush  _ or _ space out, so it must be someone special.”

“It is.” Lucas couldn’t help his smile, knowing he was probably blushing as well. 

“And?” Yann prompted. Lucas looked to him in confusion. “Are you going to tell me who it is or do I have to figure everything out myself?”

Oh, right. There was still that part of it. Lucas swallowed, throat bobbing. “Have a guess.”

Yann blew out a breath, considering for a moment while Lucas became very interested in watching the grass as they walked. He was afraid his face would give away too much if he looked at Yann. “It’s not Daphné, is it? I mean, I get why you’d want to hide it from Basile, but--”

“Oh Jesus, no, definitely not Daphné!” Lucas cut in before Yann could get too far ahead of himself. Yann snorted at Lucas’ reaction. “Dude, I’m shit at guessing,” he complained. 

Lucas pursed his lips. “I can give you a hint?” 

“Ok.”

He could do this.  _ Just get the words out, Lucas _ . “It’s… it’s not a girl.”

There was silence in the air, but Lucas was too scared to look up at Yann to gauge his reaction. The only sound for a moment was the jingling of Ouba’s collar as she ran around. 

“It’s not me?” Yann clarified and Lucas let out a relieved laugh. 

“No, definitely not you,” Lucas confirmed, finally allowing himself to look at Yann. To his surprise, Yann looked thoughtful, but he was also smiling. Something sparked in Yann’s eyes and Lucas knew he had figured it out.

“Eliott.” It wasn’t a question, but Lucas answered with a small nod regardless. Yann grinned even wider. “Dude! I’m so happy for you! He’s hot.”

Lucas nearly choked. “What?”

Yann shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m just saying. If I were into dudes, I’d go there.”

“Oh my god…”

“Wait a minute.” Yann stopped walking. “The other day, with the Ravenclaw tie…” 

Lucas nodded sheepishly in confirmation. Yann let out a loud whoop and patted Lucas’ chest. “Atta boy Lucas! Are you guys officially, I don’t know, dating? Together?”

“Yes.” It felt so good to say out loud. Yann did a small victory dance around him that would have made him cringe if it wasn’t such a relief. He’d never really thought Yann would have a negative reaction, but there was always that possibility. “Eliott is my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend,” Yann repeated, drawing another conclusion, “You-- that’s what the whole Instagram thing was about? You guys are not very subtle.”

“And yet,” Lucas laughed, causing Yann to shove him gently.

“Do you want to tell the others?” Yann asked. Lucas nodded his head. Now that the initial weight had been lifted off his chest he felt ready to shout from the top of the astronomy tower. A small part of him was still nervous about how they would be received, but he had faith in his friends. 

Ouba had stopped playing in the grass and was looking up at Lucas expectantly, almost as if she were aware of their conversation. Clearly, she wanted him to tell his other friends too. 

Yann asked more questions as they walked back up to Gryffindor tower, growing more and more exasperated with each hint he had missed about their relationship. Lucas himself was surprised at how completely oblivious Yann had been to the whole thing. Maybe obliviousness ran in Gryffindors, or maybe he and Yann were just struggling to share the same single brain cell.

“You guys were gone for a while,” Arthur observed as they walked back into the dormitory, head hanging off Lucas’ bed. Basile was distracted by trying to make bubbles with his wand, grimacing in frustration when they popped before they could reach his target, Arthur. 

“Ouba had to take a shit,” Yann laughed, winking at Lucas. Lucas snorted, noting Ouba’s turned up nose as she huffed and disappeared from the dormitory, likely going to bother Manon. 

Arthur sat up and faced Lucas with a wide grin. “Sounds like someone else we know,” he teased. This wasn’t quite the segway he had been hoping for, but it was dancing close to the topic at hand, so he’d take what he could get. 

“About that…” he began nervously, confidence from moments before slipping just out of grasp.  _ Pull it together, they’re your best friends _ . He coughed before continuing. “I wasn’t actually sick, or whatever, the other day. Or studying over the weekend.”

A spark lit in Arthur’s eyes and Basile ceased his bubble making to give Lucas his full attention. “No?” he asked. 

Lucas shook his head. “No. I was with someone I really like.” He felt a blush warm his cheeks and watched as his friends put together a few pieces. 

“I don’t believe it! Our little Lulu has a heart after all!” Arthur exclaimed, smiling wider than ever. 

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Ha, so funny. Anyway, it’s not exactly who you’d think… he’s--”

“He?” Basile cut in with wide eyes. Oh, fuck, had it just slipped out? Apparently so. He’d been so worried about telling them that it was Eliott, he’d nearly forgotten that it was also a boy. 

“Yes. He.” Lucas looked down at his feet, not daring to move or take a breath. 

“I fucking called it!” Arthur shot his fist into the air, causing Lucas to look up at him sharply. “It was about time, too. Glad he finally mustered up the balls to make a move.”

Basile, as usual, was a few steps behind the conversation. “Wait, who?”

“Eliott,” Arthur answered, as if it should have been obvious. How did Arthur know?

“Eliott… our Eliott?” Basile clarified, looking confused as ever. “What about the mystery potions girl?”

“Lucas is the mystery potions girl.”

“Lucas isn’t a girl.”

Arthur buried his face into his hands. “Sometimes, Baz, your mind amazes even me.  _ Lucas isn’t a girl _ . I swear.” He turned back to Lucas in anticipation. “So what is he then, your boyfriend?”

Lucas was still reeling a bit from all that Arthur either knew, or had accurately guessed at. “Uh, yeah, yeah he is,” Lucas said after a moment, allowing himself a small smile.

Despite his earlier confusion, Basile let out a loud yell of excitement while Arthur stood up on Lucas’ bed and started jumping up and down. 

“Hey. Hey!” Lucas called, trying to get Arthur’s attention. “How did you know who it was?”

Arthur stopped jumping and shrugged. “Dude, he talks about you all the goddamn time. I think I even told you about it… Granted, at the time I didn’t know it was  _ you _ , but I put it together the other day when you both skipped potions. I think Imane did too, she looked really pissed off when you didn’t show up but relaxed once she realized Eliott was gone too.”

“You-- she-- what--” Lucas began, trying to pull his thoughts together. Not only did Imane and Arthur already figure it out, but they hadn’t said a word to him about it, something he was actually quite grateful about. He was saved from forming a coherent thought by his phone vibrating in his pocket. When he pulled it out he saw that there was a message from Eliott. 

**srodulv:** ran into the girls in the courtyard, do you want to come talk to them here? or have you not talked to the boys yet? 

**srodulv:** sorry that probably sounded like i was rushing you! take your time!

“Is that him? Is it Eliott?” Yann asked excitedly. Arthur hopped off the bed and put an arm on Yann’s shoulder. 

“Of course it is, look how he’s blushing,” he said matter-of-factly. Lucas took a moment to glare at both of them before responding.

**lucallemant:** No, I can come down there, just told the boys

**lucallemant:** Basile screamed, Arthur jumped up and down on the bed, and Yann was the best, as he always is 

**srodulv:** i’m glad :) see you in a minute?

**lucallemant:** Yup, we’ll be right down

**srodulv:** bring my scarf with ? my neck is cold out here without it ;)

Lucas laughed to himself, there was no way he was giving that scarf back. However, there was an alternate solution. He threw his coat back on and addressed the boys, “Want to come down to the courtyard? Eliott and the girls are there.” 

The boys all exchanged glances and smiles with one another, causing Lucas to roll his eyes once more, but he wasn’t actually annoyed. There was no way for him to feel anything but elation. Grabbing his own Gryffindor scarf out of one of his drawers before he left, Lucas followed his best friends out the door and down to the courtyard. 

The four of them joked around like usual on their way down, which comforted Lucas. It wasn’t as though he had been expecting things to be different now, but there was a relief in knowing that some things would stay the same while others changed for the better. 

As if he was Lucas’ homing beacon, Eliott was the first thing Lucas saw when he stepped out into the courtyard. Eliott’s back was turned to him, in conversation with the girls. God, he looked good in his leather jacket and black pants. Lucas had never seen him wear this jacket before and he didn’t think he wanted to see him wear any other jacket ever again. 

Without allowing himself to think about what he was doing, Lucas snuck up behind Eliott, wrapping the scarf around his neck, causing Eliott to startle a bit before he turned around to see Lucas. Overcome by the way Eliott’s greeting smile made him feel, Lucas couldn’t stop himself from using his scarf to pull Eliott down into a deep kiss. Eliott’s eyes flashed in surprise before their lips met, but the moment they did he brought his hands up to cup Lucas’ face. They broke apart after a moment, resting their foreheads together, gazing into each other’s eyes, smiling like no one was watching them.

“Um, what the hell just happened,” Emma cut in from behind Eliott. Eliott straightened back up and turned around to face the girls, slinging an arm around Lucas’ shoulders. 

“I don’t know what you’re referring to?” Eliott asked with faux confusion, accepting fist bumps from Yann, Arthur, and Basile as they sat to join the girls. Lucas looked down at the ground bashfully, trying carefully not to meet Manon’s eyes. She would chew him out later for not telling her first. 

“Lucas, you’re gay?” Daphné asked in surprise. Lucas looked up just as Alexia hit her shoulder, shaking her head in bewilderment. 

He glanced at Eliott out of the corner of his eye, letting his own arm slip around Eliott’s waist. “Well, yeah.”

Daphné jumped up immediately to give him a hug, tearing him from Eliott’s grasp. “That’s so awesome!” 

“Thanks?”

She moved on to Eliott, giving him an equally lung crushing hug. Eliott merely blinked down at her, likely not expecting this sort of reaction from her. “It kind of sucks for us, though,” she lamented. When met with blank stares she continued, “You know, us girls. Now all the hottest guys in the school are taken, gay, or both.”

“I’m actually pan,” Eliott clarified. 

Alexia leaned forward for a high five. “Bi/Pan solidarity!” Eliott laughed, obliging her. 

Lucas addressed Daphné, narrowing his eyes. “I’ll take that as a compliment?”

“You know,” Basile cut in with a small cough, “I am both single and heterosexual. Just in case you forgot, or something.”

“I didn’t forget,” Daphné said with a bright smile. Lucas saw Yann pretend to cough into his arm, hiding a laugh. The small amount of pity Lucas felt for Basile was overshadowed by the fact that Basile really needed to move on. It had been nearly four years, if she wasn’t interested by now, she never would be. 

“Hey Daphné,” Eliott drew her attention away from Basile, “Would you be so kind as to take a picture of me and my boyfriend?”

Lucas scrunched his face up at Eliott. They weren’t going to be  _ that _ couple, were they. Eliott raised his eyebrows back as if to say,  _ Yes we are. Got a problem with it?  _ Somehow, Lucas found he didn’t. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/33840475848/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46801274255/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46801272905/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/33840475608/in/dateposted-friend/)

All ten of them hung out together in the courtyard a while after that, messing around and being stupid, two things they did best. Sometimes Lucas thought that Imane and Manon were the only ones who had any sense at all and felt bad for the fact they had to deal with the rest of them all the time. Arthur could have sense when he wanted to, but it mostly went out the window when they were all together. 

Lucas couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so hard, lightness in his chest that hadn’t been there for quite a while. He’d taken off his jacket at some point, down to one of his many gray hoodies, and was now looking for where it must have been lying discarded somewhere. “Have you seen my jacket?” he asked Eliott, pulling him along by the hand as he looked. 

“I can give you mine if you’re cold,” Eliott offered with a smile. 

“No, I just wanted to find it so we could go inside,” he muttered, still looking around. 

“Inside?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Lucas blushed, “As fun as this is…” He didn’t finish but he could tell Eliott understood. 

Eliott grinned wider. “Someone else can find your jacket, I think.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

They paused a moment, looking in each other’s eyes, blocking out everything but one another. “Room of Requirement?” Eliott inquired softly. 

Lucas ran his thumb in circles on Eliott’s palm. “Actually, I was thinking we could go back to one of our common rooms. If you want.”

Eliott leaned down to give Lucas a small kiss. “Of course I do.” Lucas leaned his head into Eliott’s chest, face buried in the scarf that Lucas was probably never going to get back, just the way he had hoped. “That doesn’t mean we can’t make a few stops on the way. Perhaps an out of order bathroom…?”

“I like the way you think, Demaury,” Lucas grinned before they both bolted off hand in hand, ignoring the calls of their friends behind them. There was nothing and no one in the world other than Lucas Lallemant and Eliott Demaury.  _ The way it was always meant to be _ , Lucas thought.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/33840475448/in/dateposted-friend/)


	13. Mercredi 15:38 - "I'd follow you anywhere"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you once again for being the kindest and coolest mecs out there <333

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/40786211233/in/dateposted-friend/)

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/33875661138/in/dateposted-friend/)

“Have I mentioned how much I can’t stand you?”

Eliott giggled at Lucas over his shoulder as Lucas approached, not bothering to respond to the statement. Eliott had told him that he had a surprise planned for them during one of their shared free periods and given him a note earlier that day with just the words  _ ‘15h38 - Forbidden Forest’ _ written on it.

They were fairly deep into the forest now, and Eliott still refused to tell Lucas where they were going or what they were doing. Lucas hadn’t known what to expect for their first real date, if this could even be considered such, but he hadn’t expected this. Not that he wasn’t enjoying following Eliott, his shorter legs having to walk at a brisker pace to keep up. Eliott kept checking behind him to make sure Lucas was still following, and if Lucas could have captured the look in Eliott’s eyes whenever they met his, he would have stared at it forever. 

“We’re here!” Eliott jumped excitedly, bouncing back to grab Lucas’ hand and pull him to an open clearing full of red roses. 

Lucas looked around and pretended to be impressed, not understanding why Eliott was so excited but not wanting to let Eliott know that either. It was beautiful, sure, but it hardly seemed like it warranted secrecy. “What’s here, exactly?”

“Me.” Eliott grinned, and Lucas rolled his eyes, easy smile slipping over his face. He found it very difficult to do anything but smile around Eliott. “And,” Eliott continued, looking around for a moment, brows furrowing, “Well, there was supposed to be something else here, but I’m not sure where it went.”

Lucas laughed softly at Eliott’s confused face. “It’s ok if you just wanted an excuse to get down and dirty in the forest,” Lucas said, surprising himself. Eliott’s eyes went wide and shot to Lucas’ immediately. 

“Yeah?” he teased. 

Lucas tried not to feel flustered under Eliott’s intense stare, opting to raise his eyebrows suggestively to save him from answering. Eliott stepped closer to him and kept pushing closer until Lucas was backed up to one of the trees. He reached one hand around the back of Lucas’ neck and lifted Lucas’ head up to meet him in a deep kiss. Unwilling to let Eliott go, even for a moment, Lucas folded his arms around Eliott’s neck, opening his mouth enough to slide his tongue through. 

A shudder went through Eliott’s body and Lucas grinned against his mouth in satisfaction, pleased with the fact that he could make Eliott feel all the ways Eliott made him feel. His smugness was short lived, however, as Eliott brought his other hand underneath Lucas’ shirt and trailed a line down his spine to the waistband of his pants, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. 

“Fuck,” he exhaled, breaking away from their kiss and gritting his teeth. It was such a simple gesture, why was he so affected? Breathing heavily, he finally opened his eyes and found Eliott’s staring back with their supermodel intensity. Eliott brushed their noses together gently, an act that gave Lucas goosebumps in a completely different way. Lucas brushed his fingers along the lines of Eliott’s cheekbones, taking them in in all of their sculptural glory. He leaned back in when Eliott’s eyes suddenly widened and he moved away, focused on something behind Lucas. 

Lucas blinked in surprise, patting down his hair from where it had gotten unruly and readjusting his shirt. When Eliott didn’t immediately return to his side, Lucas peered around the side of the tree and saw his boyfriend crouched in the overgrown grass, back turned to Lucas. 

He straightened up after a moment. “Choupi,” he began, turning around, concealing something in his hands, “Meet Choupi!” 

Eliott extended his hands, grin lighting up not only his face but also the entire forest. He was holding a very small hedgehog in the palms of his hands, its tiny face turned up in what almost looked like a smile. 

“This is why you wanted to come out here?” Lucas asked with a laugh. Eliott nodded excitedly, and it was hard for Lucas to feel anything but immense adoration for the dork he had fallen in love with. 

Woah. 

The realization hit him out of nowhere, but he knew in his bones that it was true. He loved Eliott, he really, really, loved him. It had been a long time coming, and he’d known that it would come, but the simple fact of his feelings and what they meant did scare him a bit. What if Eliott wasn’t there yet? What if he never would be? Lucas had seen love in many forms, most of them fleeting or detached. He didn’t want a love like that, he wanted a love that made him feel light inside, and so far his love for Eliott did just that. 

It also made him realize how little he actually knew about Eliott. Lucas wasn’t usually one to open up at random to others about his past trauma, but he’d done so for Eliott without hesitation, yet Eliott hadn’t done the same. Not that Lucas needed to know any of his deepest traumas or anything like that, but Lucas didn’t even know who Eliott’s parents were, if he had siblings, why he never talked about or to the friends from Beauxbatons he surely had, based on his Instagram comments. Why he’d gotten expelled in the first place. 

Lucas realized he must have had a slightly shocked expression on his face because Eliott was now looking at him in worry. “Do you not like it?” Eliott asked.

Lucas blinked away his thoughts and smiled up at Eliott, then at the hedgehog. “I love it.”  _ I love you _ . 

Eliott held him out for Lucas to take, gently. The moment the hedgehog switched over from Eliott’s hands to Lucas’, he froze and curled into a ball, pricking Lucas lightly in the process. “Ow!” he exclaimed as Eliott laughed.

“How ironic,” Eliott said thoughtfully. 

“Maybe he just knows that I’m the superior hedgehog.” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s it for sure,” Eliott agreed immediately, petting the hedgehog gently, taking it back from Lucas. Immediately, it opened back up and calmed down. “Or I’m just the hedgehog whisperer.”

Eliott sat down in the grass and Lucas had to take a moment to admire how good Eliott looked in red, his jacket matching the rows of red roses in front of them. Not that he ever would thank Daphné for this, because it would be embarrassing, but the house color swap week had been a damn good idea. Lucas resisted the urge to pick a flower and put it in Eliott’s hair, not wanting to be  _ that _ boyfriend, so he settled by taking a few photos of their surroundings to remember the day by, including one of the baby hedgehog, while Eliott raised the small creature in the sky and took his own photo.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/40786210853/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/40786210093/in/dateposted-friend/)

Eliott still cradled the animal as Lucas finally settled beside him, laying back and staring up at the sky. It was an uncharacteristically warm day and the sky was a bright blue that, somehow, still paled in comparison to Eliott’s eyes. Eliott laid his head down next to Lucas, allowing the aptly named Choupi to lie on his chest. 

“Thanks for coming out here with me,” Eliott said softly, fingers trailing idly through Lucas’ hair. It was such a comforting feeling, Lucas closed his eyes and just let the warmth of the air and the rustling of Eliott’s fingers overcome him. 

“I’d follow you anywhere,” Lucas answered after a while, and Eliott’s fingers stopped moving. Lucas opened his eyes and saw that Eliott had lifted his head up and propped himself on his elbow, looking down at Lucas. Choupi had relocated to Eliott’s hip and was looking at Lucas just as curiously. 

They held one another’s gaze for a beat before Eliott shook his head and rested it back on the ground. “You shouldn’t.”

Now it was Lucas’ turn to gaze down at Eliott in confusion. “Why not?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to follow me anywhere.”

Lucas wasn’t letting it drop that easily. “I followed you here, didn’t I?”

Eliott didn’t answer, eyes intentionally avoiding Lucas. Lucas knew that Eliott didn’t owe him any explanation if he was uncomfortable, but he was tired of Eliott’s cryptic or avoided answers to questions Lucas actually wanted to know the real answers to. 

“You never talk about yourself,” Lucas said, letting the statement hang in the air. He could have sworn he  _ felt _ Eliott’s mood shift from content to apprehensive. 

“I’m not very interesting.” Eliott’s voice was so unlike him; flat and dull. 

“I find that hard to believe,” Lucas countered. Eliott was the most interesting person he knew. “But I don’t need interesting. Just… something. Anything.” 

Eliott was silent for so long Lucas was certain he wasn’t going to answer. He felt a bit apprehensive himself, broaching these subjects, not wanting to be pushy or overbearing. If he expected too much too fast Eliott wouldn’t want him anymore. Finally, voice as soft as the grass their heads rested upon, Eliott spoke, “My maman’s name is Marilyn. My papa is Noe. They’re both muggles, a lawyer and a doctor. They had rather high hopes for me, before they found out I was a wizard. They still have high hopes, just different hopes. For a time they wanted me to be a healer at St. Mungo’s, but… they changed their minds about that.”  
“Why?” Lucas asked, entranced by Eliott’s words. 

“I don’t remember. It was a long time ago.” Lucas knew Eliott was lying, but he didn’t press the issue. He knew that if Eliott was lying there had to be a good reason for it. “They were really proud when I started at Beauxbatons. They couldn’t tell anyone anything real, of course, but they found ways to brag about me when they could. I loved them for it. Still do.”

Despite the sweet way Eliott was speaking about his parents, Lucas couldn’t help but notice that there was a detached sense of longing to his voice. It almost sounded like he was remembering his parents as if they had passed away. “How are your parents now? Do they like Hogwarts?” Lucas didn’t know if this was the best course of action to unravel the mystery of Eliott’s existence, but if Eliott was willing to answer, he was going to ask. 

“They like it.” They were alive, then. Why the strain in his voice, the tension? Why the nostalgia? “They didn’t know what Ravenclaw meant either, but they were proud nonetheless. I think they still expect the best from me, in a way, even if it isn’t like before.” Eliott went quiet suddenly, as if he’d said too much. 

“Before you got expelled?” Lucas prompted, keeping his voice gentile as he could. Eliott’s fingers twitched at his sides, the only confirmation Lucas got. He wasn’t even sure Eliott was aware he had given unspoken confirmation. Lucas took a deep breath. “Eliott… why were you expelled?”

Eliott sat up in an instant, the tension that had been tightly winding itself around him finally snapping. The air felt cold all of a sudden, sky grayer than before. “Why is that all you care about? What does it matter why I was expelled?”  
“It’s not-- I wasn’t--” Lucas tried to backtrack while sitting up himself, shocked at Eliott’s sudden change of demeanor. 

“If I hadn’t been expelled I never would have met you and we wouldn’t be sitting here right now. Why does it matter how we got here when all that should matter is that we did?” Under normal circumstances Lucas’ heart would be fluttering at such a response, but the harshness with which Eliott spoke detracted from how the words should have made him feel. 

“I know that,” Lucas said hesitantly, “But why do you always avoid talking about it?”

“I’m not avoiding anything, I’m just sick of this conversation. Not all of us wear our past on the edges of our sleeves, waiting to spill to anyone who gives them any attention.” The words cut Lucas like a knife, and he fell back onto his forearms. Was that really how Eliott felt? 

Eliott’s face paled immediately and he leaned forward toward Lucas, cupping his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that how it came out.”

“But you meant it some other way?” Lucas asked coldly. Eliott blinked what might have been a tear out of his eye. “No… I--” Eliott looked like he was struggling to find the words he was looking for. “I envy your ability to open yourself up. You bared me your soul without a second thought. You’re so fucking brave Lucas, and I can’t help but feel like a coward around you.”

Lucas wasn’t letting Eliott off the hook, no matter how many pretty words he had to offer. What he’d said had hurt. “You know you’re not a coward, Eliott. If I’m so brave just say what you want, I can take it. You have  _ my  _ attention now.” 

“Lucas--”

Lucas shrugged his face out of Eliott’s grasp. “Don’t.” He stood up to go, finding he didn’t actually want to have to hear anything else Eliott had to say at the moment. “I told you those things because I feel things for you I’ve never felt for anyone before, and, yeah, I guess it did make me feel brave.  _ You _ make me feel brave. Maybe I did open up to you because you gave me attention, but maybe that’s also because I don’t really get that kind of attention. Ever. You were the first one who saw me the way I wanted,  _ yearned _ , to be seen for many many years.” 

Eliott stared at Lucas with immense pleading in his eyes. Lucas rolled on, trying to fight the pull he felt to run back and cover Eliott with kisses, “I want to be with you, of course I do, but if you’re going to do this every time I try to ask a simple question… I don’t know. I understand that some things are hard to talk about, but just tell me that instead of attacking me. I’ve had enough of people attacking me with their words over the years, and I don’t really like it, funnily enough. I want to feel peace when I’m with you, not like I’m fighting a battle I know I’m going to lose. Let me know if you want the same.” 

On that note, he strode off, hopefully back in the direction they’d come, not waiting for an answer. In his heart, he knew that Eliott hadn’t meant what he’d said, that it had been a defense mechanism. He’d had his fair share of moments like that with his friends and Manon over the years, but he generally hadn’t been on the other side of them, seen how it could make people feel. He kind of wanted to go apologize to all of his friends now, thank them for how they had somehow stuck with him despite those moments. 

He wasn’t the best with directions in the forest, as he’d only actually been in there a handful of times, but he did his best to follow the path that looked like it had been trodden down by footsteps until he broke through the trees and back into the open air. It nipped at his skin and whipped against his face, threatening to spill the tears from his eyes he’d been trying to hold in. Lucas wasn’t even mad at Eliott, not really, but he was frustrated with both of them. 

Frustrated at the fact he’d just  _ had  _ to push the one subject he knew Eliott hated discussing, frustrated that Eliott had reacted exactly how he would have if their places were swapped, frustrated that Eliott knew him well enough to aim jabs where they hurt, frustrated he hadn’t allowed himself to sink into Eliott’s apologetic touch, frustrated he’d walked away, the very thing he hated when everyone did it to him. He was fairly certain Eliott was the man of his dreams, but he was also fairly certain he’d find a way to mess it up before Eliott realized Lucas was his. Maybe he just had.

Sighing, he shoved his hands into his pockets, remembering that he was wearing Eliott’s hoodie with a pang. Things were allowed to hurt, though, right? That’s how he knew it was all real. Sure, he’d hoped the pain would never come, but in some ways it was good. It just validated how deeply he felt. It terrified him. 

Because it terrified him, he decided not to look at Instagram when he saw Eliott had posted a picture, trying to take time to calm himself down before he ran back to Eliott in the middle of the forest, apologizing when he had no reason to. All he wanted was for Eliott to want to communicate with him, which was easier said than done, but if they could do it, they could do anything. Right? 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/40786210533/in/dateposted-friend/)

Pulling out his earbuds, Lucas cranked the volume up as high as it could go without bursting his eardrums and walked back to the castle alone, drowning out his thoughts with the sound of guitars and drums and vocals mixing together to make him feel and experience art in what he considered to be its purest form. 

Spurred on by the sounds in his ears, he made his way inside faster than he expected to, feet carrying him to a destination he hadn’t realized he’d been headed to until he was in front of the blank wall on the seventh floor, willing it into a space of his own. 

Once inside, he made sure the Room of Requirement knew exactly what he needed and wouldn’t let anyone else in, no matter how much a part of him hoped they would come after him. No, he needed a bit of space, a bit of release. 

The room was smaller than normal, as there was only a single thing Lucas had needed. He took out his earbuds, screenshotting the image of what he had been listening to for a post of his own before turning his phone off completely and sitting down at the piano bench in front of him. 

He lowered his hands to the keys softly at first, testing them out like he had weeks prior, then letting the music consume him in one fell swoop. For the first time since he had left Eliott in the forest, Lucas found a new way to breathe. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/40786209473/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song lucas posts is the one he plays on the piano and I would highly recommend it's beautiful


	14. Vendredi 18:35 - "Dumbass of the year"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/32823328777/in/dateposted-friend/)

Lucas and Eliott had barely exchanged a word since Wednesday. Their friends were all walking on eggshells around them even though they weren’t technically fighting. Lucas had played out all of his feelings on the piano and was in a more rational state of mind. He didn’t know if Eliott wasn’t talking to him because he thought Lucas didn’t want to talk, or because he was as stubborn as Lucas was, but whatever the case, Lucas mostly just missed him now.

_ Every relationship has its ups and downs _ , Lucas had to keep reminding himself. They’d hardly broken up or anything. Half of him was hoping that Eliott would show up to paint the unity mural or whatever Daphné had roped him into this time, but the other half didn’t think he could endure more awkward silences.

He showed up with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, smiling weakly at Daphné and trying to avoid the pitying looks from the other girls and the boys. There was no reason for them to pity him and he told them so. Naturally, they all pretended they had no idea what he was talking about but thankfully went back to focusing on what was going to be a large mural painted on a stretch of canvas that extended from floor to ceiling in one of the classrooms. Daphné’s goal was to fill all the classrooms with various murals, but the headmistress had only agreed to one for the time being. 

The girls were talking amongst themselves and the boys seemed more preoccupied with taking photos of themselves to be of any help, so Lucas took the time to message Eliott, extending the first branch of understanding. 

**lucallemant:** Hey, are you coming to help with the mural?

He ran his teeth over his bottom lip, nervous habit rearing its head once again. Should he have sent something more? Something less?  _ I miss you _ , he wanted to say,  _ I miss us _ . God, he was starting to sound like an idiot, even in his own head. It had barely been two days and already he was a mess. 

“Lucas? Can you please come tell Baz his ideas are terrible?” Yann asked, snapping Lucas out of his thoughts. He rolled his shoulders back and went to stand by his friends, shoving thoughts of Eliott from his mind. 

“So I’m thinking a big flower, right here. Gigantic! And it will be purple, of course and--” Baz was saying, cut off by a shake of Arthur’s head. 

“Purple, really? Purple is basically the one color that has nothing to do with Hogwarts.”

Basile scoffed in indignation. “Not true! Orange, pink, brown,  _ chartreuse _ …” 

“Everything ok?” Yann asked, sidling up beside Lucas. 

Lucas nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I think so.” He paused, debating how much he wanted to share at that moment. “Did you and Emma fight a lot?”

Yann looked a little taken aback at the question at first, then turned contemplative. “Well, yeah, you know that. I complained about it to you all the time. She never trusted me, and I was always too defensive. Plus, we both gave each other reasons not to trust the other. Are you and Eliott fighting? Everything seemed fine all week.”

“I don’t know,” Lucas admitted, “We were both in the wrong and in the right, but I think at this point we’re both either too stupid or stubborn to come right out and say it to one another.”

Yann nodded, considering. “What did you argue about?”

“Nothing, really. I asked him about himself, just general stuff, and he told me more than he ever has before, but when I brought up his expulsion from Beauxbatons he shut down completely and got super defensive, saying things that didn’t sound like him at all. He apologized immediately, and I knew he didn’t mean it, but, I don’t know, it still hurt.” Lucas felt like he was doing a poor job of explaining, but Yann answered regardless. 

“It’s allowed to hurt. People say shit they don’t mean all the time, but they still said it in the first place. You don’t need to sweep it under the rug, but you  _ should  _ talk about it,” Yann advised. When had Yann gotten so good at relationship advice? Lucas distinctly remembered Yann being hopelessly confused with how to deal with his relationship with Emma in any rational manner. 

Lucas sighed. “I mean, we  _ did _ kind of talk about it, but I’m the one who walked away. I just needed a minute to breathe, you know? But now a minute has turned into two days and I don’t know where we stand anymore.”

“Have you tried to message him?” 

He nodded. “Yeah. Just a minute ago. I asked if he was coming to help with the mural, but he hasn’t responded.” As if on cue, his phone vibrated once, twice. 

**srodulv:** not sure.          

**srodulv:** it doesn’t have anything to do with you… i just don’t know if i can do that particular activity

Lucas frowned down at the messages. Eliott’s responses seemed normal enough, to a point. Eliott loved painting, drawing, photography, all kinds of art. What did he mean he didn’t know if he could do this right now? Lucas’ phone buzzed again.

**srodulv:** can we talk, though? alone?

Yann was looking at him curiously, one eyebrow raised, so Lucas filled his friend in on the exchange. “Tell him to meet you here,” Yann suggested once Lucas had finished. 

“He said he wasn’t sure about the mural though… and he wanted to talk alone,” Lucas reminded him. 

Yann shook his head. “You don’t have to paint the mural, but this room won’t be interrupted for a while and I can lure the boys and girls elsewhere for the time being.”

“Really? You’d do that?”

Yann looked at Lucas like he’d grown a second head. “Of course, bro. You’d do the same for me.” He would.

**lucallemant:** Meet me down here in the transfiguration classroom ? 

**srodulv:** ok, coming

Lucas hadn’t been expecting an answer that fast, so he turned to Yann with wide eyes. “He’s coming.”

“Now? Right now?”

Lucas gestured vaguely, squeaking out an unintelligible response. Yann clapped his hands together and all the girls, Arthur, and Basile looked at him in surprise. “We gotta go,” he told them without preamble. 

“Excuse me?” Daphné laughed in disbelief. “We’ve only just gotten here, we haven’t even started to come up with any real ideas!” 

Yann ignored her, gathering up Arthur and Basile’s things and throwing them at them. “Eliott’s coming,” he said by way of explanation. 

That seemed to be enough for everyone else, as they hurried to collect their things. Daphné still looked reluctant, but didn’t argue as Alexia shoved her bag into her hands and pulled her arm to get her moving. Yann tripped over himself on his way out, nearly ramming right into Emma. She laughed as this caused her to stumble into Manon, taking them both down in the process. Imane stood holding the door opening, whistling to get them to hurry up. Basile gave him a thumbs up on his way out and Arthur patted Lucas’ shoulder before being the last one to run out the door, closing it over as he did so. 

Lucas picked up a paintbrush and put it back down, not entirely sure what to so with himself. Eliott had said he didn’t want to paint, but should Lucas pretend that he’d been working on something? He didn’t have time to come to a conclusion, startling a bit as Eliott opened the door and stepped through. He was wearing all black, not adhering to Daphne’s imposed dress code, but Lucas didn’t care because he took Lucas’ breath away wearing anything or nothing at all. 

“Hey,” Eliott said. His voice was dulled around the edges, almost nervous. 

“Hey,” Lucas echoed. 

Eliott glanced around the room, at the canvas, then back at Lucas. “Where is everyone?”

“Oh… they all had to leave,” Lucas explained poorly, knowing Eliott could see right through him. Eliott nodded once and took off his jacket, setting it on one of the tables. They stood in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Should Lucas apologize? He didn’t really have anything to apologize for, but he still walked away. He knew from experience just how that made someone feel. They both started speaking at the same time.

“I’m--”

“Lucas--”

Eliott coughed. “Sorry, you go first.”

“No, go ahead,” Lucas said, shaking his head. Eliott met his eyes then and he couldn’t help but laugh. This whole thing was quite ridiculous, actually. 

“Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire,” Eliott said suddenly, eyes brighter than they had been a moment earlier, “Ça m’avait manqué.” 

Lucas dropped his eyes to the ground, smile fading. “Eliott, I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? You have no reason to apologize,” Eliott said adamantly. Lucas flicked his eyes back up to Eliott’s face. He knew Eliott meant it, but some part of him still felt bad about how he’d left things. How he’d  _ left _ , period. 

“I left you,” he said, staring at Eliott with an intensity he felt in his soul. “I  _ left  _ you, in the forest. I know how it feels to be left, so I’m sorry for that.” His voice shook a bit as he finished, “Please let me be sorry for that.”

Eliott looked away a moment, running his hand through his hair. Lucas continued, “I’d understand, you know, if it was too much for you. If  _ I  _ was too much for you.”

“Stop,” Eliott cut him off, “Ça compte pas.”

“Ça compte pas?” Lucas repeated, wary. Of course it mattered, especially if Lucas had made Eliott feel like he didn’t. Eliott shook his head. “You’re allowed to have emotional reactions when things upset you, you know.”

Lucas still felt wary, and he could tell it showed on his face, because Eliott continued, “I said some shitty things--”

“I know you didn’t mean them,” Lucas interrupted right away, because he did. 

Eliott just shook his head. “That doesn’t matter either. What matters is the fact that, even though I didn’t mean them, I still said them. I get defensive and I lash out at whoever’s closest, and the way you reacted was exactly how I would have if our places were switched. It’s better that you left than stayed, lest we both say things we regret.”

Lucas felt a lump in his throat. “You would have left too?” Eliott didn’t answer, which was answer enough for Lucas.  

“I know you said it doesn’t matter, but it does to me. _You_ matter to me.” Lucas could tell his voice was rough with frustration and other emotions he couldn’t place. _Eliott would have left him_. “I should never ever have left you, but if that’s how you feel about it then maybe it’s for the best if we--”  
“Lucas, what the hell are you talking about?” Eliott cut in, slightly panicked, before Lucas could finish. Lucas shrugged, not having the strength to complete his sentence. They could say sorry all they wanted but the simple fact of the matter was that someday Lucas _would_ say something that cut too deep, and Eliott would leave. Why delay the inevitable? He should have known better before getting himself into this. 

“Lucas.” Eliott’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. When he spoke again, in  _ their _ language, Lucas felt the floor slip out from beneath his feet. “Depuis que je t’ai rencontré, y a que toi qui comptes.”

That much had always been true for Lucas, but to hear that Eliott felt the same way, that he might care just as much… It couldn’t change everything, couldn’t change the fact that Eliott would leave him, but it couldn’t change nothing. “But you’d still leave,” Lucas said flatly. 

Eliott shook his head. “Not you, not forever. Never you.”

“But--”  
“Lucas, there’s a difference between needing a moment alone to process your emotions and leaving for good.” But there wasn’t, not really. One led to the other. 

“If you leave once who’s to say it won’t get easier and easier every time after?” Lucas asked, genuinely as he could. He was dead serious, because he wanted to believe Eliott so bad, wanted to believe he wouldn’t leave him. 

Eliott stepped forward until they were toe to toe, scooping Lucas’ face up in his hands. “Lucas Lallemant, you have my word that I will never leave. If I need time alone, I’ll tell you, but never mistake it for leaving. I would never forgive myself if I left you behind.”

Lucas’ heart was beating rapidly, warmth of Eliott’s hands pressing into his cheeks, thumbs brushing his cheekbones gently. Eliott pressed their foreheads together, speaking deeply, roughly, “You’re the best thing in my life. Why would I  _ ever _ let you go?”

Their eyes bored into one another’s for one second, two. Lucas wanted to close the distance between them and take Eliott into his arms. He wouldn’t leave. He wouldn’t leave. Maybe if he repeated it to himself enough it would start to sink in. 

“I’ll never leave you either,” Lucas said at last, “My whole life I’ve been sleepwalking, but you woke me up. I don’t ever want to sleep again, not unless I’m next to you.”

Eliott’s answering smile was enough for Lucas to forgive him, forgive himself, right then and there. It looked like the sun was out of a job once again. Before they could kiss, Eliott stepped away, considering the blank canvas. “What do you say we take a stab at this?”

“I thought you didn’t want to paint the mural?”

A million emotions flashed over Eliott’s face in an instant. “I think it might be good if I do,” he said slowly. From the way he was reacting, Lucas concluded that this had nothing to do with him, no, it was something deeper. Maybe it had something to do with the past he was so hesitant to divulge. 

“We don’t have to,” Lucas assured him. He’d be content sitting with Eliott curled into his side in the common room. 

“I want to,” Eliott’s voice had a finality to it. There was no room for argument. 

Lucas nodded. “Ok then, you’re the artist. What do you think we should do?”

“What if…” Eliott narrowed his eyes at the wide, blank expanse. “What if we Jackson Pollocked it?”

“Uh, what if we do what now?” Lucas was lost. 

“Are you serious?” Eliott asked. 

Lucas laughed, nodding. “Yes? Are you?”

Eliott shook his head in disbelief, scoffing as he brought his hands to his hair. “You really win first prize, huh.”

Now Lucas was even more confused. “Excuse me? What prize?”

“Dumbass of the year.” The corner of Eliott’s mouth curled up into a small grin and it took every inch of Lucas’ self restraint to not run over and kiss him senseless. He was really proud of himself for that one, huh? 

“Shut the fuck up! Dumbass of the year?” Lucas pretended to be offended, but mostly he was just glad Eliott was smiling, so clearly satisfied with himself. 

Eliott rolled his eyes like it should have been obvious. “First, you think that I’d  _ ever _ let you go, now you don’t even know who Jackson Pollock is? Dumbass of the year.”

“I didn’t know those were the only two rules.”

“They are. I know the guy who wrote the rules,” Eliott explained. Lucas laughed again, basking in Eliott’s presence. It had only been two days, but he’d missed this so much. Eliott’s answering grin told him that he felt the exact same way. Eliott cleared his throat, nodding to the paint cans. “I can show you what I mean, though.”

He took one of the brushes, dipping it in the red paint and flicking a line of paint onto the surface. He repeated the process with blue, green, and yellow. “We can use the four house colors, do this all over.”

Lucas stared at the work, dumbfounded. “Art is such a scam.”

Eliott simply shrugged and handed Lucas a brush. He got to work right away. Just because it was easy, didn’t mean it wasn’t fun. He was no artist, but he found that Jackson Pollock-ing the mural wasn’t too bad, especially with Eliott. 

“You have some paint, on your nose.” Eliott pointed at his face vaguely. Lucas reached a hand up self-consciously. How had that even happened? 

“Where? I don’t feel it?” He asked, turning his face to Eliott for guidance. Eliott’s grin was devilish, and Lucas knew what was about to happen an instant before it did, too late to stop it. Eliott’s brush dabbed a green dot in the middle of his nose. “Right there,” Eliott said, satisfied. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Lucas answered with a grin of his own, sticking his hands into one of the unused paint tins and flicking the color off his fingers in Eliott’s direction. Before he knew it, they were engaged in a full on paint war, using far more colors than the four they had designated to represent the houses on the mural. Hopefully they would be able to come up with a satisfactory explanation for Daphné later. 

Lucas was laughing so hard that he didn’t realize Eliott had come so close to him, only a few inches apart, neither one daring to close the distance even though they both desperately wanted to.  _ Fuck it _ , Lucas thought, and Eliott must have thought the same, because they crashed together at the exact same time, mouths finding each other’s like magnets locking into place. 

Paint was everywhere now, all over their skin, their hair, their clothes. He could taste it inside Eliott’s mouth as his tongue moved with the kiss, reaching and exploring every bit of Eliott it could find. Eliott backed Lucas up to the canvas, pulling off Lucas’ shirt and pressing his back into the still wet paint. Lucas returned the favor, peeling himself off the canvas to relieve Eliott of his own shirt leaving the two of them swaying in place for a moment, no longer kissing. Their arms were wrapped up around each other’s heads, foreheads pressed together as they so often were, breathing in synch. The peace lasted a moment longer before Eliott surged back to him with a new fervor, passion tainting his every kiss. 

Lucas was backed up against the painting again, pants itching with dried paint. Eliott broke away and looked down, raising his eyebrows in question. “Yes?” he asked. 

Lucas nodded, breathing heavily, nearly unable to verbalize his want, his  _ need _ . “Yes.  _ Yes _ .” 

Faster than he could even blink, his pants were lying in a heap on the floor, Eliott’s following just as quickly. They had been bare like this together before, had done a great many things in stolen moments in the Room of Requirement or the not-so out of order bathroom, but nothing compared to this, how it felt to be pressed up against Eliott in that moment, paint staining their skin in so many places that Lucas could barely distinguish what was actually skin and what was color. Eliott’s back was up against the painting now, hand trailing down Lucas’ back, down, down down. He nearly gasped, tipping his head back as Eliott pressed even closer, mouth searing hot against his. 

He was so in love. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47714353412/in/dateposted-friend/)

Later they laid beside one another, still covered in paint they hadn’t  _ really  _ attempted to wash off. Eliott’s breathing was soft and steady, a comforting sound, a music that was yet undiscovered. Lucas breathed in Eliott, every inch of him, and something occurred to him.

“Paint,” he said. Eliott lifted his head up slightly from where it had been resting on Lucas’ chest, turning to meet Lucas’ eye. “Hmmm?” he mumbled sleepily. 

“My amortentia,” Lucas explained, wondering how he hadn’t realized, or even guessed, earlier. “Ink, cigarette smoke, pain au chocolat, rain, and  _ paint _ .”

Lucas could feel Eliott’s smile as he lowered his head back down onto Lucas’ chest. He was quiet for so long that Lucas thought he must have fallen asleep. Lucas ran his fingers through Eliott’s half crusted over paint covered hair, doing his best to undo the tangles without disturbing Eliott. 

“Paint was in mine too,” Eliott said at last, breath dancing across Lucas’ skin, causing him goosebumps. “Thank you.”

Lucas laughed softly. “For what?”

But Eliott didn’t answer, asleep at last. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/32823328217/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally every remake hurt like hell today so I couldn't put you through any more suffering,,, plus I'm a whore for ACTUAL COMMUNICATION


	15. Jeudi 16:12 - "Lucas?"

_ Samedi 17:27 _

**lucallemant:** Fuck, I still have paint everywhere

**srodulv:** :)))))

**lucallemant:** ?

**srodulv:** i can help you with that

**lucallemant:** You know I can’t turn down such an offer

**lucallemant** : I can sneak us into the prefect’s bathroom

**lucallemant:** Manon gave me the password ;)

**srodulv:** god bless manon

 

_ Dimanche 8:44 _

**lucallemant:** ELIOTT

**lucallemant:** DELETE YOUR STORY RIGHT NOW

**lucallemant:** I DON’T NEED 22K PEOPLE SEEING ME IN MY UNDERWEAR COVERED IN PAINT

**srodulv:** *26k

**lucallemant:** FUCK

**lucallemant:** ELIOTT

**srodulv:** i posted it yesterday how are you just seeing it?

**srodulv:** i tagged you

**srodulv:** you’re famous now too from what i can tell ;)

**lucallemant:** Your fault

**lucallemant:** There’s no way 13,226 people find me interesting

**srodulv:** you’re right, they probably just think you’re hot 

**srodulv:** can’t blame them

**srodulv:** ooh maybe they think you’re an instagram model

**lucallemant:** A what now?

**srodulv:** it’s best you don’t know 

**lucallemant:** Ok… 

**lucallemant:** I’m still mad at you though. Come cuddle me right now and all will be forgiven

**srodulv:** so demanding

**lucallemant:** I’m waiting… 

**srodulv:** psssh, i never said i wasn’t on my way

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46891568865/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/33930978118/in/dateposted-friend/)

_ Lundi 14:28 _

**lucallemant:** Daphné liked the mural

**lucallemant:** Not gonna lie I was a bit worried 

**srodulv:** who wouldn’t love it? it’s perfect

**lucallemant:** I mean, we did fuck against it, so like, there’s that

**srodulv:** what they don’t know won’t hurt them

**lucallemant:** Are you kidding? They definitely know. Did you see the look Imane gave me?

**srodulv:** she always looks at you like that

**lucallemant:** No, she always looks at me like she wants to murder me, this was more of a 0_0, you know?

**srodulv:** i’d say that’s an improvement then

**lucallemant:** No, I prefer when Imane looks like she wants to murder me, that’s how I know she actually likes me more than she wants to admit

**lucallemant:** Wait, you know Imane don’t you?

**srodulv:** uh… yes? we share quite a few classes… 

**lucallemant:** No, sorry, I meant knew her before you came here

**srodulv:** why would you say that?

**lucallemant:** She told me you were friends with her brother, plus he always comments on your Instagram posts

**srodulv:** we’re not friends anymore

**lucallemant:** Oh, sorry, I had no way of knowing… plus he always seems friendly on Insta… I think he followed me actually

**srodulv:** he doesn’t want to be my friend, don’t trust everything you see on social media

**srodulv:** don’t talk to imane about him please

**lucallemant:** I won’t… but I’m here if you ever want to talk about it

**lucallemant:** When you’re ready

**srodulv:** thanks

**srodulv:** i mean it

 

_ Mardi 18:30  _

**srodulv:** i’m really fucking horny

**lucallemant:** Uh… ok… hello to you too 

**srodulv:** oh yeah, sorry, hello

**srodulv:** i’m horny

**srodulv:** ;)

**lucallemant:** Very forward today aren’t we?

**srodulv:** can’t help myself around you

**lucallemant:** I want to be of assistance but I’ve gotta finish this assignment

**srodulv:** you can finish it laterrrrrr

**lucallemant:** Ok, you win 

**lucallemant:** <3

**srodulv:** room of requirement ?

**lucallemant:** Duh

**lucallemant:** I’m bringing Ouba she’s bored

**srodulv:** i’ll bring brian

**lucallemant:** Nooooooooo

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46891569975/in/dateposted-friend/)

_ Mercredi 3:51 _

**srodulv sent a photo**

**srodulv:** do you like it? 

**srodulv:** i’m quite proud if I say so myself

**srodulv:** little hedgehog

**srodulv:** we should go back to the forest to find choupi

**srodulv:** keep him as a pet

**srodulv:** even better, we find choupi and a raccoon to keep

**srodulv:** you can keep the raccoon, i’ll keep choupi, that way we always have a little bit of each other

**srodulv:** i’m sure brian would love choupi

**srodulv:** not to eat, if that’s what you’re thinking

**srodulv:** oh, you’re asleep aren’t you?

**srodulv:** sleep is for the weak 

**srodulv:** just kidding ;)

**srodulv:** sleep well choupi superior <3

 

_ Mercredi 7:26 _

**lucallemant:** Dude do you ever sleep

**srodulv:** i told you, for the weak

**lucallemant:** Ha ha

**lucallemant:** Two things- 1. We are not adopting choupi and a raccoon, raccoons aren’t even pets, 2. See you in the great hall for breakfast

**srodulv:** see you there :)

**lucallemant:** :)

 

_ Jeudi 12:20 _

**srodulv:** your potion isn’t doing so hot

**lucallemant:** Shut up

**lucallemant:** At least I’m trying and not making Imane do all the work 

**lucallemant:** Harriet looks like she’s going to hex you

**srodulv:** oh, right, fuck 

**lucallemant:** Lol

**srodulv:** want to hang out after classes?

**lucallemant:** Of course <3

**lucallemant:** Now get to work, you heathen

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46891571055/in/dateposted-friend/)

Lucas was laying with his back against Eliott’s chest, between his legs, while both of them sat backed up against a tree. The position shouldn’t have been comfortable at all, but Lucas didn’t care much as long as he was with Eliott. He’d quickly become fascinated with tracing the veins on Eliott’s hands and forearms as he had wished to do a few weeks before when the two of them were alone in his dormitory. He caught sight of Daphné and the girls walking across the lawn and called out to them. 

“Hey Daphy!” She turned around, face going bright red when she noticed who was calling her attention. “Stalker!” he called, feeling Eliott’s chest rise and fall with laughter behind him. The girls changed their course and came to sit down by where Eliott and Lucas were already seated. 

Lucas gave Daphné a pointed look which she returned with a widening of her eyes and a small shrug. “What? You guys are  _ couple goals _ . How can I not capture that? Besides, you let Imane post that picture on Monday!” 

“You could ask,” Lucas suggested, but truthfully he didn’t care all that much. Let the whole world see how in love he was with his beautiful boyfriend. 

“All right,” Alexia cut in, “Do we all have your express permission to post pictures of the greatest couple in existence from now on, then?”

“Of course,” Eliott said without hesitation, humor in his voice. Lucas tipped his head back and gave Eliott a pouty face, which Eliott returned with a quick peck on his lips. Lucas’ face split into a wide grin, humming to ask for another kiss, forgetting they were in the middle of a conversation with five other people. Eliott obliged, of course, earning a chorus of sighs that ranged from exasperation from Imane to infatuation from Lucas himself. Lucas raised his eyebrows again, but Eliott just laughed and tilted his head forwards, returning Lucas’ attention to the girls. 

Manon gave him a small self satisfied smile and Lucas narrowed his eyes at her.  _ Shut up _ , he told her through his mind, hoping they’d mastered the sibling art of speaking without saying a word. She raised her eyebrows innocently like she had absolutely no idea why he was glaring at her. 

Imane’s phone chimed and she looked down at it for a moment before rolling her eyes and lying back on the grass. She poked her head back up once she realized everyone was looking to her for an explanation. “All of your friends are here,” Alexia pointed out, and Imane swatted her with a grin as she sat back up. 

“I’ll have you know I have quite a few muggle friends,” she argued, pointedly ignoring their disbelieving stares. “Regardless, that was just my stupid brother.”

Lucas felt Eliott tense slightly behind him, but Lucas continued tracing his veins, not wanting Eliott to think he’d noticed the shift. He knew Eliott needed time to open up now, and he wanted to make sure he was supportive without being overbearing. 

“Oh yeah? What did he want?” Emma asked casually, peeling strands of grass from the ground and tying them together mindlessly. 

Imane grimaced back at her phone. “He wants to visit this weekend, which would be fine if he wasn’t so annoying about it. He wants to know if there’s going to be a party and if he should invite his friends to come with.”

“Yes to both,” Emma answered without hesitation, turning to Daphné hopefully. 

Daphné furrowed her brows. “Why are you looking at me?”

“Because you’re the only one who could throw a Beauxbatons worthy party,” Alexia said matter-of-factly. 

Daphné looked a bit pleased, but she still argued. “That’s not true, that’s Eliott’s domain.”

Eliott’s muscles clenched, startled at being called out. Lucas shifted his position a bit to look up at Eliott, monitoring his face. It was far more closed off than usual. “Wrong again, I didn’t party much at Beauxbatons. This is more up your alley. Maybe you could turn it into a unity event,” Eliott suggested, lightness to his voice that sounded natural to everyone except Lucas and, from the looks of it, Imane. Daphné simply smiled at the praise. 

“Well all right… but you have to tell Charles to spread the word,” Daphné pleaded, addressing Manon. 

Manon laughed. “I’ll see what I can do,” she promised, “Is Sofiane coming?”

Imane’s eyes widened and she turned to Manon in alarm, eyes screaming for Manon to shut up. Alexia perked up. “Sofiane?”

“Is he the one who’s always all over your Instagram?” Emma asked Imane excitedly. Imane didn’t deign to respond, but her silence was answer enough. Alexia and Emma exchanged a glance, small smiles forming. 

“Yes, he’s coming,” Imane relented at last. The girls squealed around her as Imane rolled her eyes once more. “If you all don’t shut up I’m hexing you and disinviting you to the party.”

“Can’t do that, it’s my party now,” Daphné said in a sing-song voice. Imane laughed quietly, not bothering to argue further. If Sofiane was who Lucas thought he was, Eliott knew him too. The way Sofiane acted on Eliott’s Instagram made it seem like they were friends as well, but Eliott’s silence was thick in the air around them. 

Lucas noticed Imane and Eliott exchange a glance, her face worried, and he began to wonder if she knew something he didn’t. He decided not to bring up the subject now, but he would have to get  _ some _ answers before the weekend, especially if they were all going to be hanging out.

“Come on girls, let’s leave these two lovebirds alone,” Imane said suddenly, standing up and beckoning the others to follow. 

“But we just got here,” Daphné whined. Imane didn’t relent, locking her in with an unamused stare. “Ugh, fine,” Daphné agreed, standing with the others. Imane hung back a moment as the rest of the girls started to walk away, turning to Eliott. 

“Idriss said he’s excited to see you,” she said.

Eliott’s voice was cold and mechanical. “I don’t know if I’ll see him. I have something else going on this weekend.”

“You do?” Lucas asked, turning his head up in confusion. Eliott softened slightly when he looked down at Lucas. 

“Yes,” he said, “It was supposed to be a surprise, though.”

Lucas’ heart warmed at the thought of Eliott planning a surprise for him. There were definite limits to what they could do while they were at school, but it was nice to know that Eliott cared enough to do something like that for him. Truthfully, he wouldn’t have minded going to whatever party Daphné was going to plan, but a surprise from Eliott topped that any day. 

“Lucille’s coming, too,” Imane added hesitantly. Eliott merely nodded. 

“Cool,” he said.

Imane narrowed her eyes. “Cool?”

“Yup. I still have plans.”

She sighed. “Ok, let me know if plans change, I’m sure Idriss and Sofiane would want to catch up if you have time.” Waving goodbye to Lucas, she set off back for the castle, hurrying to catch up to where the other girls were laughing together on their way inside. 

Lucas turned around fully, leveling Eliott with a stare that he knew his boyfriend couldn’t resist. Eliott positioned them so their legs were wrapped over and under one another, still leaning back against the tree while Lucas leaned back to rest his hands on the ground, not tearing his gaze away from Eliott even for a moment.

Eliott sighed. “Just say what you have to say.”

“You’re planning me a surprise?” Lucas asked, surprising both himself and Eliott. He couldn’t bring himself to ask the questions he really wanted to ask. Eliott’s demeanor changed immediately, relaxing back into himself, vibrant grin returning in full force. 

“I am,” he confirmed. 

“Can I have a hint?”

Eliott looked at him like he had just asked Eliott to tap dance naked at the top of the Astronomy tower. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Surprises stress me out,” Lucas whined, not caring that he sounded a bit like Daphné. 

Eliott laughed softly at him. “Your hint is that you’ll love it.”

“That’s not even a hint!”

“That’s the most I’ll give you.” Eliott leaned forward and took Lucas’ face into his hands, pressing a gentile kiss to his lips. “I promise you’ll love it.”

“I’d better,” Lucas said stubbornly, Eliott leaning in again to shut him up with another kiss. One thought was floating around in his mind that he couldn’t ignore. He debated the best way to ask without scaring Eliott away. “Lucille isn’t your ex-girlfriend, is she?”

Eliott blinked in surprise at the question before hunching over in laughter. Ok, that was a promising reaction. When Eliott came back to himself he nodded seriously. “Yes.”

Now it was Lucas’ turn to blink in surprise, but Eliott laughed again. “When we were twelve,” he continued, “I think we might have gotten married, but I don’t think it was legally binding.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, anxiety evaporating from his body. “Shut up,” he said lovingly. “You don’t want to see her?”

“We grew apart,” Eliott said with a slight frown. 

“The same way you and Idriss did?” Lucas asked before he could stop himself. 

Eliott shook his head. “Not quite. Lucille still tries to talk to me from time to time, but she’s less of a friend than a second mom now. I don’t need that.”

“So I don’t have to worry about her trying to steal you away from me?” Lucas asked, pretending he was joking, not wanting Eliott to know the genuine fear the question had stemmed from.

Eliott pulled Lucas’ face to his so their foreheads were touching, gazes locked on one another, unwavering. “No one could ever steal me away from you. I promise. I’m yours for however long you’ll have me.”

“How about forever?” The words were out before he could stop them. Something shifted in Eliott’s gaze, like he wanted to flinch away but couldn’t bring himself to. Lucas didn’t know if he should be worried about it or not. Forever was a lot to ask, after all.

“Forever is fleeting.”

Lucas laughed, not daring to look away. “No it’s not. Forever is forever.”

Eliott seemed to consider this a moment. “In all the universes?”

“Yes.”

Eliott smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. It was almost as if there were thoughts weighing as heavily on his mind as on Lucas’. Lucas didn’t want to interrupt if Eliott wanted to say something, so he tried to convey with his eyes that Eliott could say anything he wanted. 

“Lucas…” Eliott began, voice low and rough. He blinked, gaze straying from Lucas’ eyes before finding them again. “I have to tell you something.”

Lucas tried not to react, stomach feeling like it had dropped to his feet. “Ok.”

“I--” Eliott cut himself off, running his teeth across his bottom lip, looking about as nervous as Lucas felt. What did he have to be so afraid of?  _ I’m always afraid, _ Eliott’s voice told him in his mind,  _ But never with you _ . But they were together right now, weren’t they? Eliott looked terrified. 

“Hey, are you all right?” Lucas asked in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb Eliott’s thoughts, but also wanting to make sure  _ he  _ shouldn’t be afraid. Eliott closed his eyes a moment, breathing in through his nose, out through his mouth. When he opened his eyes he looked like he’d resigned himself to something, though Lucas didn’t know what it could be. When he spoke, his words came completely out of nowhere. 

“What are Lucas and Eliott number two thousand twenty-seven doing right now? What have they done since we left them?” Lucas was a bit put off by the abrupt subject change, noting how Eliott never really answered him, but trying not to focus too much on something that probably meant nothing. Eliott would tell him whatever he had been trying to say eventually. 

He decided to play along, pretending to consider. “Hmmmmm…”

What were muggle Lucas and Eliott up to? After their own conversation about parallel universes, Lucas had probably been ready to jump into a full relationship with Eliott, but there was still Eliott’s girlfriend to consider, of course. Lucille, he decided, was Eliott’s girlfriend. 

Eliott snorted. “Really?”

“Shhh, my story.”

This Lucas was a bit scared, more so than Lucas number one, and, while he wanted to be with Eliott, he wasn’t quite sure how to do that. There had been a bit of miscommunication and, before Lucas knew it, Eliott was back kissing his girlfriend at a party while Lucas watched on, heartbroken. 

Eliott pulled his forehead away. “That’s just unrealistic.”

“Maybe not in this universe! In another one I’m sure that I did something equally dickish, don’t worry,” Lucas reassured him, pulling his face back in. Eliott sighed dramatically but allowed Lucas to continue.          

Naturally, Lucas two thousand twenty-seven was a bit-- ok, a lot-- pissed about this, so he retreated back into his shell, ignoring anyone who tried to help or care for him. When Eliott approached him at school one day, he made a snide comment and then ignored him, trying not to cry. By the end of that week, Lucas was so overtired and drained emotionally that he went to see the school doctor, who, after giving him weird and unhelpful advice, told him to find someone he trusted to confide in. Obviously, he went to Yann.

“Ooh, what if the conversation didn’t go the way Lucas expected, and Yann walked away,” Eliott cut in. 

Lucas wrinkled his eyebrows. “That’s not-- this isn’t a tv show or something!”

“Oh, so I’m a player who cheats on you and my imaginary girlfriend simultaneously, but Yann walking away is going too far.”

“I didn’t say you were a player. I’m sure you had your reasons… besides, Yann would never leave me high and dry like that,” Lucas rebutted. 

Eliott insisted, “No. If I have to be a dick, so does Yann.”

“You’re not a dick! Listen, there’s got to be drama somehow, right?” 

“That’s my final offer.”

Lucas rolled his eyes and gave Eliott a quick kiss. “Fine.”

Yann number two thousand twenty-seven walked away when Lucas came out to him, but not for the reason Lucas originally thought. Of course, Lucas didn’t realize that at the time, thinking his friend abandoned him, and he cried and cried about it, finally confiding in Manon and maybe Mika, or something. Maybe they lived together, away from their parents. They gave him the confidence he needed to head back to school with his head held high. Arthur and Basile were unsubtle idiots about it all at first, but Lucas appreciated their efforts. When he saw Yann, Yann explained that he’d left because he felt like he’d been the last to know, realizing he hadn’t been the best friend if Lucas thought he would react poorly. They made up quickly, promising to tell each other when they were going through shit. Later that week, Daphné would rope Lucas into painting a mural for some school project, and he would be too weak to say no to her.

“Some things stay the same in every universe,” he explained as Eliott laughed, “Daphné is not someone to say no to.”

All the while Eliott had been leaving drawings for Lucas, showing him in small ways that he was still there, that he cared, but Lucas was reluctant to believe it. Finally, while Lucas was preparing to paint with the boys, they advised him to reach out, see if Eliott was serious. Eliott asked to talk, and Lucas tried to play it cool, saying what he was doing, wishing Eliott would call but not wanting to ask. To his surprise, Eliott would show up to where he was and the boys would have to leave before Eliott got there so the two of them could be alone. One apology and paint fight later, they would make art of their bodies and the mural, getting closer than they ever had before. 

“Glad to know we’re just as classy in this universe,” Eliott grinned as Lucas finished. “What else?” 

“Well, that’s it. For now,” Lucas shrugged. Eliott hummed, pressing their lips together without fully kissing. 

“I guess I’ll accept it. I expect more this weekend, though. It can be your surprise to me.”

“Deal,” Lucas agreed, turning the brushing of their mouths as the spoke into something more. They broke apart after a moment, remembering where they were, that everyone could see them if they were looking. “We should go to dinner.”

“We should.” 

Neither one of them moved, laughing softly with their heads still pressed together. After a long moment, Lucas started shifting his legs, stretching them out before he stood up, holding out a hand for Eliott to grab and lift himself up. 

“Lucas?” Eliott asked hesitantly, fingers brushing Lucas’ palm. Lucas raised his eyebrows as a signal that he was listening. When Eliott spoke again Lucas could tell he was speaking French, but he was speaking so quietly that Lucas couldn’t make out the words. 

“What?” he asked, looking for clarification. 

Eliott took a deep breath before meeting Lucas’ eyes. “Je t’aime.”

The world stopped. In this universe and all the others, Lucas Lallement lost his breath, heart stopping in his chest before beating so hard it nearly burst through his ribcage. Eliott’s face turned reluctant and Lucas realized he must have been sitting there with a shell-shocked expression on his face. So this must have been what he wanted to say before, just hadn’t worked up the nerve. Lucas nearly kicked himself for not realizing, for not saying the words of his heart earlier as well.  _ Je t’aime _ . I love you. Lucas loved Eliott too, more than he could ever express, but he still had to try. Taking a deep breath of his own, Lucas bared his soul to Eliott once more.  

“Moi aussi.” 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/33930978978/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/33930977308/in/dateposted-friend/)


	16. Vendredi 19:25 - "C'est la fin des temps!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: manic episode, panic/anxiety attack, very brief mention of suicidal thoughts
> 
> take care of yourselves fellas 
> 
> (this chapter is a long one, but it kinda had to be)

_ Vendredi 15:30 _

**srodulv:** meet me in hogsmeade at 17h 

 

When Eliott had told him to meet in Hogsmeade he thought, sure, this makes sense for a surprise date, but when he got there and Eliott just told him to hold onto his arm before apparating off school grounds he knew that he was in for quite the night. 

It had taken a few stops, but they ended up in Paris, lights of Lucas’ favorite city in the world flashing around them. The moment their feet had touched the ground Lucas had looked to Eliott with nothing put pure love in his eyes. “This was your surprise?”

Eliott had nodded, clearly satisfied with himself. 

“You were right,” Lucas had conceded, “I do love it.”

Eliott had grinned victoriously, pulling Lucas into a kiss right there in the middle of the street. Lucas wasn’t normally one for this type of PDA, but when Eliott had kissed him there, he hadn’t wanted to be anywhere else.

“Where to?” Lucas had inquired, and Eliott had just raised one eyebrow in response, smiling refusing to dull. 

“You’ll see,” he’d said, and pulled Lucas along behind him.  

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47030846574/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47768240442/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/32876618197/in/dateposted-friend/)

Lucas’ cheeks hurt from smiling so much. They’d gone all over the city exploring places Lucas had never even been before. Lucas had almost gotten into a fight with a pigeon after it had come far too close to pooping right on his head. Eliott had laughed at that, far more than Lucas appreciated, but agreed to flip off the offending birds with him. 

Eliott seemed like an entirely new person in his home city, alight with his usual life, but there was something more to it. It was intoxicating. Lucas would glimpse Eliott out of the side of his eye every once and a while and be utterly lovestruck by the smile that never left his face. They rode the metro together, sat at the bus station, did such mundane normal things that just weren’t possibly inside the world that was Hogwarts, and it was exhilarating. Even going to the Eiffel Tower didn’t seem touristy and cliché, it seemed special and romantic, lights twinkling just for them. 

They couldn’t stop taking photos of each other either, wanting to document every minute of this perfect night between just the two of them. They even stopped somewhere to get a few photos taken together, such a cheesy coupley thing that Lucas would have been embarrassed to do if Eliott hadn’t been so enthusiastic about it. About everything. When Lucas made him try on nearly twenty leather jackets they’d never be able to afford, he did it willingly, giving his best ‘model face’, causing Lucas to double over laughing. 

As revenge, Eliott made Lucas pose on a motorcycle they found and try not to get caught. In the end, the did get caught, but running away from the angry motorcycle owner was an adventure itself. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47768240242/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/32876617757/in/dateposted-friend/)

When they finally sat down to dinner in a restaurant that should have been far out of either of their price ranges, Lucas couldn’t help but stare lovingly at Eliott as he perused the menu with great focus. 

“I love you,” he said, because he could. 

Eliott’s eyes crinkled in their telltale fashion, giving way to a smile brighter than the dim room should have allowed. “I love you too.”

“So,  _ monsieur, _ ” Lucas said in the fanciest voice he could muster, “What delicacies are you going to try?”

Eliott tapped his chin, lifting it haughtily. “So many options… I say we order it all.” 

Lucas giggled into his menu, trying very hard not to earn glares from the much more sophisticated diners. “If only,” he lamented, but Eliott simply leveled him with a stare. 

“I’m serious. Let’s get it all.”

“Eliott we can’t,” Lucas said in a hushed laugh. The waiter was hovering nearby, likely wondering what the two of them were even doing in a place like that. Eliott rolled his eyes and Lucas wondered if he was actually upset Lucas had denied his request. There was no way they could have paid for it, especially since Lucas only had wizard currency in his pockets, not expecting the night to have turned out this way. 

“Anything to drink?” the waiter asked, materializing at their side. Lucas was too busy searching Eliott’s face to answer, so Eliott took the lead and ordered a bottle of what was sure to be heart stoppingly expensive champagne. 

“You’re not eighteen,” Lucas hissed when the waiter left, “How did he let you order that?”

Eliott merely raised his eyebrows. “You forget we’re wizards, Choupi.”

“But we can’t-- oh, right, I always forget you’re of able to use magic outside of school,” Lucas confessed. 

“I’m full of surprises.” Eliott wiggled his eyebrows, jovial nature coming back in full force. 

Lucas reached out to hold his hand on top of the table, smile splitting across his face. “And I love every one of them.”

Eliott pulled his hand away quickly as if he’d been burned, face faltering before lifting back into a wide smile. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he said so softly Lucas wasn’t sure he was meant to hear. 

“What does that even--” Lucas began before being cut off by the waiter returning with their champagne. He poured them both a glass before leaving the bottle with them, promising to return once they’d decided what to order, and Eliott raised his glass the moment he left. 

“To us,” he said, “To the man of my dreams.”

Lucas forgot everything else on his mind in that moment. “I’m the man of your dreams?”

“Well, who else would I be talking to?” Eliott laughed, clinking their glasses together and downing his drink in one long sip. Lucas tried to do the same, but couldn’t quite keep up.

“Easy there,” he joked as Eliott poured another glass. 

Eliott’s eyes hardened. “I didn’t bring you here to parent me.”

“Woah, chill, I was just kidding.” Lucas was taken aback once again. Maybe Eliott was just hungry, sometimes Lucas got weirdly irritable when he was hungry, and they’d done a lot without taking a break to eat since they’d been in Paris. 

Eliott looked guilty, softening once more. “Sorry, I was too.”

“Ok.” Lucas accepted the explanation without argument, turning his attention back to the menu so they could order soon. Hangry Eliott was new, but Lucas could deal for the time being, especially because Eliott would definitely have to deal with hangry Lucas in the future. Even so, Lucas didn’t say much as they waited to order, letting Eliott go first when the waiter returned. He didn’t worry about all the things that Eliott was ordering, wondering if maybe he’d been saving up money for the meal or something. 

When all their food arrived Lucas’ eyes widened as he took in the smell. This might be the most delicious meal he’d ever seen in his life. Eliott dug right in, smiling at Lucas between bites, and Lucas followed suit, nearly moaning as the food reached his tongue. 

“That good, huh?” Eliott laughed. Lucas blushed, avoiding answering by taking another bite. It was just as good-- no, better-- than the last. Eliott laughed again. “You look like you’re about to have an orgasm.”

Lucas dropped his fork with a clang and reached over to hit Eliott lightly on the shoulder. “Dude! Don’t say that so loud!” But he couldn’t help but dissolve into giggles as well. The waiter returned with another bottle of champagne, frowning at them disdainfully. Lucas hadn’t even realized they’d finished the other one. 

He began to shake his head at the offer, but Eliott accepted it gracefully with one of his winning smiles. Even their waiter couldn’t resist the sight of it, and warmed to them slightly. 

“Eliott,” Lucas said slowly as the waiter walked away, “I should have said something before but… I don’t have any money with me.”

“So?”

“So… I can’t pay for this.”

Eliott laughed. “Ok? I was going to treat you anyway.”

Eliott was still laughing but Lucas shook his head. “No, Eliott, that’s way too much money… I can’t expect that from you.”

Eliott stopped laughing and sighed, wrapping his hands around Lucas’ across the table. “I’ll tell you what, I take this one, you take all the others for the rest of the year?” He laughed again. “Deal?”

“Ok, deal.” Lucas squeezed Eliott’s hands before letting them go. “In that case… what’s for dessert?”

“That’s another surprise,” Eliott said mysteriously, raising his eyebrows. Lucas didn’t push the topic further, barely able to contain his excitement for what Eliott might have in store for them next. 

After Eliott paid the bill, which he refused to let Lucas look at, they departed from the restaurant at once, taking in the darkness of the sky as they roamed the streets. The sun must have set while they ate. No matter, Lucas would have plenty of sunsets to enjoy with Eliott as long as they were together. Forever, if Lucas could swing it. 

He had a sudden image of the two of them sitting on the bridge above the seine, legs dangling from the edge, hands intertwined, watching the sunset on the water. Maybe they could do that this summer. The thought was exciting, he’d almost forgotten they’d be in the same city for the holidays. It sure beat hanging out alone at home while Manon visited Charles back in London.  

Eliott could take him to the Louvre, and they could laugh at all the tourists or pretend to be tourists themselves. Lucas would tell Eliott that his art belonged up there instead of stuffy old Leonardo da Vinci’s and Eliott would take offense on behalf of one of the most famous artists of all time, though he would appreciate what Lucas had said. Maybe that was what Lucas and Eliott number two thousand twenty-seven were doing right at that moment. Lucas decided he would add this to his story of parallel universes later. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/46904107945/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47768269142/in/dateposted-friend/)

“Where to next?” Lucas asked, running his thumb in circles on Eliott’s palm where it was clasped in his. He was well aware he was looking at Eliott with the dopiest expression ever, but Eliott was equally dopey, just a bit more energetic about it. 

“It’s a surprise,” Eliott sang, giggling through it. He tugged Lucas along by the hand turning their leisure walk into a jog, stepping in time with one another without trying. Running while holding hands was actually kind of difficult, but they made it work, ignoring stares from people passing by who had no idea what it was to be young and in love and alive. 

They stopped in front of the Plaza Athénée, Lucas bracing himself on his knees to catch his breath. Eliott let go of his hand strolling towards the building. Lucas hurried to catch up. “Eliott, what are you doing? You know where we are, right?”

“Yes?” Eliott gave him a look of confusion, like he had no idea why Lucas was mildly stressed. 

“Eliott  _ we can’t pay for this _ ,” he pressed, but Eliott just ignored him, beelining for the concierge’s desk. 

“I called with a reservation yesterday, it should be under Demaury,” Eliott said politely, already winning the concierge over with his smile. She checked her computer, tapping a few keys before looking back up at him, then at Lucas. 

“You wanted to reserve one of the deluxe suites?” she clarified, looking a bit more hesitant. Before Lucas could say anything to argue, Eliott nodded. “That’s right.”

She blinked once at him before returning to her computer, finding their room. Eliott slung an arm over Lucas’ tense shoulders. “It’s our five year wedding anniversary today,” Eliott told the concierge, and Lucas turned his head to look at Eliott in confusion so fast he almost got whiplash.

“Is that so?” she asked politely.

“It is.” He gestured between the two of them. “I know we look a bit young… it’s so embarrassing, everyone always thinks we’re in high school, but we graduated from uni nearly six years ago.” He spoke with such sincerity that Lucas almost found himself believing the story, and he could tell the concierge did as well.

“Everyone wishes they still looked that young, you two are lucky,” she said with a wink, handing Eliott back a credit card Lucas hadn’t seen him give her. “I hope you’ll enjoy your night here. Please, take advantage of our spa as well, it’s free for all guests to use.”

Eliott took the room keys from the counter and smiled at her. “I daresay we will. Have a lovely night yourself.”

The suite was, for lack of a better term, fucking exquisite. There were multiple rooms and everything in there looked so expensive Lucas even scared to touch it. It was absolutely perfect, but absolutely unnecessary. “Eliott…” He didn’t even know what to say.

Eliott read his mind. “Don’t say anything. Just live in the moment, forget about everything that’s worrying you. Tonight it’s just you and me and this beautiful suite, which we have all to ourselves. Tonight we can pretend we’re Lucas number six thousand forty and Eliott number eight hundred fifty-five. Tonight we’re  _ invincible _ .”

Lucas was so in love, so very in love. This was why, despite his better judgement, he matched Eliott’s smile to the best of his ability. Invincible. That sounded nice. 

“What about that dessert you promised me?” he asked innocently, noting the way Eliott’s eyes traveled along the lines of his body. Eliott didn’t answer, but gave Lucas a half smirk so intoxicating it really should have been illegal. 

He stepped up to meet Eliott, chest to chest underneath an outrageous crystal chandelier. It looked a bit like a starry sky, manufactured solely for the two of them. “Forget dessert,” he decided, “This is perfect. Just you and me and the stars,” he said softer than he’d meant to, running a hand up under Eliott’s shirt, feeling the warm skin beneath. 

“It was always a dream of mine to fall in love under the stars,” Eliott repeated what he’d said all those weeks ago, pulling off his shirt in one swift motion, Lucas replicating the action without a second thought. Lucas wrapped his hands around Eliott’s chest and onto his back immediately, breathing him in, placing a kiss on his collarbone. 

“And is it still a dream?” Lucas asked as Eliott lifted him by his thighs and wrapped them around his waist, kissing Lucas softly just below his jaw. 

Eliott started walking them to the bedroom, eyes alight with arousal. “You made it a reality,” he said, then dropped Lucas onto the bed, hovering over him a moment before Lucas gripped him by the back of the neck and pulled him close, never wanting to let go. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/32876618687/in/dateposted-friend/)

_ Samedi 1:11 _

 

Lucas was pulled from sleep by the tickle of Eliott’s mouth on his cheek, eyelashes brushing his temple. “Everything ok?” he mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes yet. 

“Mmmm,” Eliott hummed in response, nose brushing Lucas’. Lucas finally opened his eyes and saw Eliott’s staring right at him. This was how he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life.

Once he got his bearings, fully awake, Lucas realized Eliott’s eyes were tinged with something that looked a bit like sadness, or maybe not sadness exactly, but there was a nostalgic glaze to them. “What’s up?” he tried again.         

Eliott was silent a moment, brushing hair out of Lucas’ eyes, gazing into them like he was worried he would forget what they looked like if he glanced away even for a moment. “One day we’ll forget each other, you know? We’ll forget the nights like these and maybe even forget that we ever loved each other at all.” He finally looked away, adding in a softer tone, “And that’s why.”

“Why what?”

Eliott blinked back up at him. “That’s why we should go out with a bang right now, while we can still remember the taste of each other.”

Lucas stilled, not daring to look away. “Stop saying things like that,” he said with a quaver in his voice. What the hell was Eliott saying?

Eliott merely laughed. Lucas put Eliott’s face into his hands, steeling his voice before he spoke. “Eliott I’m serious. Why are you so certain we won’t last, or that the only way to be together is to die together?”

“Because I know that you’ll stop loving me. It’s not a matter of  _ if _ , but  _ when _ . I guess I’d rather be gone before we get to  _ when _ ,” Eliott said simply. Lucas tore his hands away, turning over to face the other side of the bed so Eliott wouldn’t see him cry. 

“Hey.” Eliott patted the back of his head. “Hey. Lucas.”

Lucas didn’t answer, didn’t trust himself to. A single tear leaked down from his left eye and he brushed it away hastily, trying to make it look like he was just adjusting his sleeping position. 

Eliott’s head appeared above him, and it took all of his willpower not to look up into Eliott’s eyes and get lost in them. “Lucas, I’m joking.”

“But why would you even say something like that? I told you that you’re my forever, at least I’d like you to be, but you still don’t believe me.” Was he sounding whiny? Did he even care at this moment? He was sick of Eliott doubting something he was sure of. 

“Lucas,” Eliott said in a softer voice, “I’m sorry. I was joking.”

Lucas looked at him finally and was a bit taken aback by the grin on Eliott’s face. His tone had been earnest, but his face told a different story. It was almost like he just couldn’t keep a smile off his face, even though he was trying. “I’m sorry,” he said again, flopping back down on his side of the bed. Lucas turned back around to face him, but Eliott was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll try not to disturb you anymore,” Eliott said. Lucas reached for his hand, squeezed it tight, and closed his eyes, deciding that this whole conversation must have just been a dream or something. Maybe his brain was still a little blurry from all the champagne. 

 

_ Samedi 3:02 _

 

_ Lucas I’m hungry. _

_ Eliott, we ate so much food. How could you ever be hungry again after all that food.  _

_ Nope. I’m hungry. I want pain au chocolat, don’t you? You never got that dessert I promised.  _

_ Tomorrow. Come lie back down with me. _

_ No, can’t do that. _

_ Why not? _

_ What if the world ends tomorrow? This might be our last chance to eat pain au chocolat. _

_ Mmm. I’ll take my chances. _

_ Or… maybe we’ll live forever. Maybe we shine so bright because we’re the stars personified. Maybe we’re gods wearing human skin. What am I the god of, do you think? I think you’re the god of the ocean. I mean, look at those eyes of yours. I could drown in them any day. I can drown in them any day, actually. Because you love me. Ha. You love me. What a fool you are. Don’t you know I’m broken beyond repair? _

_ Eliott… is this a dream? Am I asleep? _

_ Is anyone ever asleep? _

_ Wha… what? _

_ Maybe at our wedding everyone will be asleep the whole time. Or maybe we’ll be asleep. Ha! Bet that’s never been done before, an unconscious wedding. Not totally sure of the logistics, but we can work it out later.  _

_ Our wedding? _

_ What, you don’t think we’re getting married? We’re definitely getting married. Right here in this room, actually. We’ll invite everyone in the entire wizarding world, livestream the whole thing on Instagram. Wait, no, can’t do that anymore. We’ll get married right here on this bed and we’ll be completely naked. Everyone will be, actually, like in the garden of Eden. Do wizards believe in the same God as muggles, I wonder? There should be some overlap, I suppose, but this brings me back to my earlier point. If God can make miracles happen, and wizards can too, doesn’t that make us gods? Or is that sacrilege? Whatever, I don’t care. Lucas? _

_ Mmmmmm… _

_ Lucas? You awake?  _

_ Eli… _

_ Just as well. Get some beauty sleep, mon amour, c’est la fin de temps. _

_ Wha… _

_ C’est la fin de temps!  _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/32876679727/in/dateposted-friend/)

_ Samedi 3:26 _

 

The next time Lucas woke up, it wasn’t because of a gentle kiss or a soft murmur. Something crunched under him as he shifted, lifting his head blearily. “What the--”

There were papers strewn all over the bed, torn from a pad of paper provided by the hotel. Eliott was nowhere to be found, which snapped Lucas to attention immediately.  _ Relax _ , he told himself _ , He’s probably just in the bathroom _ . 

He turned on the lamp beside the bed to get a better look at the mess on the bed, blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the new light. Grabbing the sheet of paper closest to him, he studied it a moment. It was simple enough, just a sketch of a hedgehog under the covers, thought bubble next to his head with a raccoon inside it. Lucas smiled, despite himself. Maybe this was part of Eliott’s surprise, he’d made drawings for Lucas to wake up to earlier in the night or something. 

When he grabbed the next one, his brows furrowed slightly. There was a raccoon standing in the middle of the street, smiling jubilantly, but no hedgehog in sight. Was this supposed to be some sort of scavenger hunt or something? Eliott wasn’t outside  _ now _ , was he? 

With more urgency, Lucas grabbed a handful of drawings, flipping through them as quickly as he could. A raccoon at the top of the astronomy tower, a hedgehog lying in a field of flowers with a raccoon taking a photo, a raccoon covered in what Lucas assumed was paint wearing a panicked expression, an animal Lucas didn’t recognize talking to a raccoon who was hidden in a box inside himself. When Lucas got to the last piece of paper in his hands, his heart stopped. There were no drawings on it, just words written-- no, scribbled-- onto the paper. C’est la fin des temps. Why did that sound so familiar? Why was Eliott writing about the end of time? 

Something clicked in his brain. A conversation that had felt like a dream. Had it actually happened? Eliott hadn’t been making any sense at all, which was why he’d decided it must have been a dream. Eliott had been talking about gods, and getting married and how it was indeed  _ la fin des temps _ . 

Fuck. Something was seriously wrong. Where the hell was Eliott? Lucas scooped up his clothes from where they laid in a pile on the floor, tugging them on in a hurry. Heart sinking further, he realized Eliott’s clothes were still there as well. Did that mean Eliott was still in the suite? It was eerily quiet. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He checked every room in the suite twice, three times, really beginning to panic. Only taking the time to grab his phone and Eliott’s clothes, he ran out of the room, not even sure if he’d closed the door behind him or not. The elevators were slow,  _ why were they so fucking slow? _ His wand felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket, unusable. Why the fuck did he have to be seventeen to use magic outside of school? Not that magic would help much right now, but maybe his patronus could provide a bit of comfort. Maybe his hedgehog could find Eliott’s raccoon.

The elevator finally opened up to the lobby, and Lucas took off at a run once more, sparing a glance at the concierge, the same one as earlier. He backtracked, rushing to her desk. She seemed to know exactly what he was going to ask. 

“When?”

“About ten minutes ago.”

“Fuck!” He slammed his hand on the desk and she startled. “Fuck,” he said, softer this time, “I’m so sorry… I just… did he say where he was going?”

She shook her head, eyes still wide and worried. She gulped, gaze flickering to her desk before meeting his once again. He could only imagine how he looked. “I should let you know, I called the police.”

“You what?” Maybe he’d misheard her. 

“He ran outside naked, yelling about how it was the end of time, laughing like he didn’t have a care in the world. I don’t think he, or those around him, are safe right now.” Her voice was cold, collected, no matter what her eyes said. Lucas opened his mouth but didn’t know what to say. Instead, he ran out into the night, the night that had been so welcoming, so perfect, just hours earlier. 

 

_ Samedi 3:55 _

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been running, where he was even running to. Eliott was still nowhere to be found. He’d called Eliott’s phone nearly thirty times, sent to voicemail every single time. He didn’t have a way to contact Eliott’s parents, which seemed crazy now that he thought about it. Sure, he couldn’t have anticipated anything like this happening, whatever this was, but he should have had some way to contact Eliott’s parents and get their help. 

He sank to his knees where he stood on the sidewalk, all the thoughts in his head becoming too overwhelming. What if something had happened to Eliott? He could be dead for all Lucas knew.  _ C’est la fin des temps. C’est la fin des temps _ . Had he meant the end of all time or just his? Was he at risk of hurting himself? Lucas would never forgive himself if something had happened and he was too stupid and lovesick to read the signs. 

His phone buzzed in his hand, and he brought it to his ear immediately, not even checking to see who was calling. 

“Is this Lucas?” said a voice he didn’t recognize. Lucas glanced down at the caller ID, seeing a number he didn’t recognize, but knew that it was Parisian. 

“Yes,” he answered, or at least he thought he did. He wasn’t sure if any of this was even happening, hoped and prayed that it wasn’t and he was still sleeping soundly in bed beside Eliott. 

“Oh, thank god. Where are you?” The person breathed out a sigh of relief. 

Lucas swallowed once. “I’m sorry, who is this?”

“Shit, sorry. It’s Idriss. Imane’s brother.” Idriss. Yeah, he knew Idriss. Why was Idriss calling him? Wasn’t he supposed to be visiting Imane right now? “Lucas, you still there?” Idriss asked. 

Lucas nodded before realizing Idriss couldn’t see him, trying to verbalize to the best of his ability. “Yes. I’m here. Sorry, but I don’t have time to talk right now--” he broke down into ragged sobs. “--I don’t-- I don’t know what’s happening-- I don’t know what to do-- he’s gone--”

“Lucas, Lucas, slow down, breathe,” Idriss said, voice soothing and slow. Lucas tried to follow Idriss’ instructions as he spoke them through the phone, steadying his breathing to a point where get could speak in full sentences. 

“Better?” Idriss asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” A pause. “Eliott’s with us, Lucas.” 

Lucas’ pulse spiked again. That shouldn’t have been possible. They were at Hogwarts. Eliott wouldn’t just abandon Lucas in Paris. He’d promised never to leave without telling Lucas where he was going. “I-- what?”

“He’s at Hogwarts, with us. He’s safe, in the hospital wing.” 

“Fuck!” Lucas yelled, nearly at the top of his lungs, he could feel himself starting to panic again. Eliott had brought him to Paris through side-along apparition, how was he supposed to get back? 

Eliott had abandoned him. 

“Hey, hey, Lucas, it’s ok. Just tell us where you are. Sofiane is seventeen, passed his apparition test, he can come get you.” Idriss spoke like he was trying to make sure Lucas wasn’t going to have a nervous breakdown which, at this point, seemed likely. 

Lucas pressed his forehead to the concrete, not even realizing that he’d somehow ended up lying on the ground completely. “I don’t know where I am.”

Idriss, thankfully, had a solution to that too. “Send your location to this phone, I’ll let Sofiane borrow it to come find you, ok? Just stay where you are, and breathe. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.” Lucas wasn’t sure if he was lying or not. Idriss assured him that everything would be ok, though he didn’t feel inclined to agree. Regardless, he thanked Idriss and said goodbye, sending his location as instructed and waited for someone to save him.

 

_ Samedi 4:10 _

 

“Lucas? Can you stand up for me?” 

A shadow loomed over Lucas from where he still laid on the ground, frozen and numb. This must be Sofiane. Lucas tried to move his legs, arms, anything, but he couldn’t. It was like everything inside him had shut down. 

Weakly, he shook his head, not knowing if Sofiane could even see the motion or not. A hand slipped under his shoulder, another under his leg and he flinched slightly before he realized Sofiane was picking him up off the ground. The action brought him back into himself enough to figure out how to move his body again, swinging his legs from Sofiane’s grip to stand on his own. They nearly gave way beneath him, but Sofiane held onto his hands for support. 

“You’re ok. Everything will be ok,” Sofiane said with such sincerity that Lucas really wanted to believe him. He finally found the strength to look at Sofiane’s face and  _ woah _ . Given different circumstances, he definitely would have taken the time to appreciate Sofiane, who was the second most beautiful person Lucas had ever seen. 

“I’m going to apparate with you now. All you have to do is hold onto me,” Sofiane explained, but Lucas shook his head. 

“I have to go back to the hotel… I don’t know if Eliott paid… We might still have some things there, I don’t know.”

Sofiane leveled him with a stare. “It can wait. Idriss or I can go sort it out in the morning. Ok?” 

Lucas gave in, too weak to argue. “Ok.”

Sofiane’s apparition was so smooth Lucas hardly registered that it was happening. He let his mind go completely blank as they moved from place to place before resting upon the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade. 

Neither one of them said a word as they made their way up to the castle. Lucas had a million questions he wanted to ask, but didn’t know where to start. Sofiane seemed to be on a similar wavelength, so the walked on in silence. 

Manon was waiting at the door when they walked in, Imane a few paces away with someone that Lucas assumed was Idriss. She folded him into a hug the moment she saw him, tears staining her cheeks. “Lucas, we were so worried. What happened?”

“I don’t know,” he sobbed, wrapping his arms around her so tightly he was worried he might hurt her. He loosened his grip a bit, but she just tightened hers in response. When she let go he turned to Idriss. “He’s in the hospital wing?”

Idriss nodded. “Yeah, but Lucas, I don’t know if you should--” 

He ignored Idriss, brushing past them all and storming down the hall, not caring if any of the teachers or ghosts caught him out at this hour. He wondered vaguely if Eliott had gotten in trouble with the school, wondered vaguely if he’d been expelled from Beauxbatons for a similar reason. 

A girl Lucas didn’t recognize exited the hospital wing as Lucas approached, short hair ruffling as she walked. He nearly brushed right past her until he realized she was trying to approach him, holding out a hand to his chest. “Not now,” she said, gesturing to the door. 

Who the hell was she to tell him what to do? “Why?”

“It’s not good for him right now.”

He rolled his eyes. “And who are you to say?”

“I’m Lucille,” she said, eyes turning sad, “He hasn’t talked about me?”

“Once,” he said, examining the girl further now that he knew who she was. Why did she think she had any authority over Eliott? “I suppose you know what’s going on then?” 

He knew he was being rude, but he really didn’t give a shit. Lucille dropped one hand from his chest, looking taken aback. “He hasn’t told you, has he?”

“Told me what?” This was getting infuriating. 

“He’s bipolar, Lucas.” 

He blinked in surprise and took a step back. So many things made more sense now. How he’d reacted when Lucas had talked about his mentally ill mother, the times he’d insisted he would ruin things between them, how he never seemed to believe that he wasn’t broken. Coming back into himself, he stared right into Lucille’s eyes. “Ok. I don’t know why that means I can’t see him.”     

Her face softened. “He’s manic right now, Lucas. He shouldn’t be seeing anyone, he needs time to come down.”

“No,” Lucas argued, “I should be there for him, let him know I’ll always be there. I-- I love him. If I’m there, maybe he’ll believe me.”

The look Lucille gave him was almost pitying. “Lucas… I’m sure you do love him, and I’m sure he has feelings for you, but sometimes his judgement can be a bit clouded, like it is now. Things he’s said or done for you might be his illness talking, not him.”

Was she trying to say that Eliott didn’t actually love him? “Did Eliott tell you that?”

_ Eliott abandoned you _ , a voice screamed in his mind. 

“No, but I’ve known him long enough to know that this is how it goes. Didn’t he tell you why he was expelled?”

He shook his head faintly, feeling sick. Eliott didn’t love him. If he did, he would have felt like he could trust Lucas with this part of him. The fact that he hadn’t said anything confirmed everything Eliott had been telling him all night: that this was never going to last. 

Lucas took a step back, Lucille’s other hand slipping from his chest. He shook his head, trying to make it all make sense. Before Lucille could say another word, Lucas turned around and stormed away, not looking back once. When he passed Idriss, Manon, Sofiane, and Imane, he didn’t acknowledge them, taking the stairs two at a time. He didn’t know what to think. 

Eliott had been right after all, it was the end of time, but not for the world.

For them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really wanted to do this scene justice, so I hope that I did. Let me know if there are any triggers I didn't mention in the notes at the beginning and I'll remedy that <33 
> 
> I love everyone who reads this so much all your comments make my days so much better <3
> 
> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


	17. Dimanche 16:34 - "Do you really want to know why he was expelled?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention of manic/depressive episodes, brief mentions of suicide
> 
> to everyone that reads this, gives me kudos, and/or comments: i love u y'all deserve the world
> 
> also i would give an arm and a leg to have been at eil3 but alas... i'm home writing fanfiction... ;)

Lucas hadn’t moved since he’d crashed on the bed that was ready for him to run to in the Room of Requirement on Friday night, well, Saturday morning actually. He’d debated going to his safe place under the Quidditch stadium, but remembered that there was a match that weekend, which spoiled those plans. So, the Room of Requirement it was. He was lucky he knew how to work it so well, if anyone had been looking for him, they wouldn’t be able to get in.

His phone had died shortly after he’d stumbled in here, drained after hours of fruitless research on bipolar disorder. He hadn’t bothered to charge it since then, knowing that there would be numerous calls, messages, and Instagram posts waiting for him. All he wanted to do was lie there and stare at the ceiling, forgetting that the person he’d thought he’d spend the rest of his life with didn’t actually love him. The things Lucille had said hadn’t totally matched up to what he’d read online, but he figured that she was probably more trustworthy than the internet, especially given how long she’d known Eliott.

He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, rubbing them as if that would make everything hurt less. Everything had been perfect, and now it was all wrecked. He should have known better, known things weren’t going to last. Nothing in life came easily, and it was most often taken away before there was even a chance to enjoy it, at least in his experience.

He could bemoan his troubles all he wanted, but they really were minute compared to what Eliott must have been going through. It took a lot of his willpower to not go and demand to see him, knowing that wasn’t going to help anything but wishing it would. Maybe Eliott didn’t love him, but he loved Eliott so much he could feel it every time he pressed his hands to where his heart sat beneath his skin. Above all, he wanted Eliott to be ok, and that was what hurt most of all.

If only it was as easy to let go as it was to fall in love in the first place.

The sheets on the bed still smelled like Eliott, though Lucas assumed that was partly due to the room working its magic, reflecting his desires. It didn’t matter the cause, Lucas buried his face in them regardless, imagining they were in a universe that Eliott had trusted him with this part of himself, that he hadn’t felt like he’d had to hide.

That was what bothered Lucas most of all about everything. He didn’t care that Eliott was bipolar, not really. Being bipolar didn’t mean that he couldn’t love Lucas, as he’d originally thought when Lucille had spoken to him. Lucille hadn’t said that, she’d said ‘Didn’t he tell you why he’d been expelled’? and it had cut deeper than any knife. Eliott didn’t not love him because he wasn’t capable, he didn’t love him because he felt like he couldn’t trust him. Lucas had trusted Eliott with every part of him, even the parts he readily hid from everyone else, but Eliott hadn’t felt that he could do the same.

He wondered if Eliott was still in the hospital wing, if they knew how to treat him properly. He supposed it was a good thing that Lucille was there that weekend, if she knew about his illness. Did Idriss and Sofiane know about it? Maybe they didn’t, it could explain why Eliott was so adamant that they weren’t friends when all evidence suggested otherwise. Idriss and Sofiane wouldn’t have went out of their way for Lucas if they hadn’t cared deeply for Eliott.

If their situations were reversed, would he have told Eliott? He’d been trying to put himself into Eliott’s shoes to no avail. _Of course_ , his head told him, _of course you would have told him_ , but he didn’t know if it was true or just wishful thinking.

“Lucas Lallemant!” an angry voice yelled out of nowhere and Lucas shot up in bed, eyes wide and hair tangled. Imane stood at the foot of his bed, arms crossed. Behind her were Idriss and Sofiane, looking a tad bit more hesitant, like they weren’t sure if they should be there or not. Come to think of it… how were they in there? He’d been very specific with his instructions for the room.

“How did you…?” he asked blearily, blinking away tears he hadn’t realized were close to falling from his eyes. Imane rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Please, did you really think I wouldn’t figure out how to get in?”

Fair enough. He should have known better than to underestimate Imane. “But why are you here?”

“Oh, I’m supposed to let you hide away in here, avoiding the world forever? What kind of friend would I be if I did that?” Her voice was so stern that he almost didn’t realize what she’d said.

His face split into a hesitant grin. “Oh, we’re friends, are we?”

Her eyes softened at his smile, even as she leaned over and hit the side of his head. “Hey!” he exclaimed, bringing his hands up to defend himself if need be.

“Of course we’re friends you dumbass.”

“Excuse me if you’re sending some mixed signals,” he said rubbing the side of his head. Sofiane smirked softly behind her, bringing Lucas’ attention back to them, why they were there.

He dropped his eyes to the sheets in front of him, a tad embarrassed for what they’d had to deal with. “Thank you guys, for the other night. I’m sorry… I was… I don’t even know. But thank you,” he brought his eyes up to meet Idriss’, then Sofiane’s, “Seriously.”

“Don’t mention it,” Sofiane said with his megawatt smile. Now that the situation was a tad less dire, Lucas found himself taking in every inch of Sofiane’s appearance. He had nothing on Eliott, of course, but still, he was quite the view. Idriss wasn’t so bad himself, but he knew Imane would kill him if he ever said anything, so he stayed quiet.

“How’s Eliott?” he asked softly, noticing how Sofiane’s smile dimmed slightly. He sat on the bed beside Imane and Lucas saw her body language shift with him so close to her. If the circumstances were different, he might have inquired about it.

“He’s not great,” Sofiane said candidly, “Lucille’s the only person he lets see him, but from what she’s told us, he’s coming down, regretting things.”

Lucas felt his heart clench painfully at the mention of Lucille. Had Eliott lied to him about her too? Was she more important in his life than he’d insinuated? As if anticipating his question, Sofiane continued, “Lucille and Eliott are like siblings. They love like them, fight like them. None of us have ever been able to touch their relationship, and we didn’t want to. What they have with each other is special, but it’s nothing like what I’m sure you two have with each other, ok? Manon’s your sister, right? Lucille being with Eliott would be like Manon being with you.”

There was a lot of information that Lucas was trying to take in, so he couldn’t mumble anything other than, “But I’m gay?”

Needless to say, Imane hit him again, but this time she was smiling and she sank onto the pillow beside him. Sofiane reached up to scratch his head before looking at Lucas earnestly. “We had no idea that you didn’t know he was bipolar. I assume that’s why you ran off after you talked to Lucille?”

Lucas nodded. Sofiane grimaced. “We love Lucille, we do, but she can be a bit… direct at times.”

Idriss snorted from where he was leaning against one of the walls. “Understatement of the century.”

“Regardless,” Sofiane shot Idriss an unamused glance before returning his attention to Lucas, “We know firsthand how it can be… a lot to take in at first. But it doesn’t mean he’s less of a person than you thought he was.”

Lucas shook his head immediately. “I didn’t walk away because she said he was bipolar. I don’t care about that. My-- my birth mother, she was schizophrenic, and I feel guilty every day that I wasn’t able to be there for her, that I didn’t know what was going on until it was too late. I know that Eliott is still Eliott, no matter what.”

“Then why are you hiding?” Imane asked.

“Because he doesn’t love me, and I don’t know how to go about my life trying to stop loving him.”

Idriss folded his arms over his chest. “You think because he’s bipolar he can’t love you? Trust me, that’s not the case.”

“No, that’s not what I--” Lucas began, interrupted by Sofiane.

“He feels more than any of us, loves harder than we could even begin to comprehend. I wouldn’t count him out just yet.”

Lucas cut back in, trying to explain himself. “I know that. Well, I guess I didn’t totally know _that_ , but I knew he was capable of love. Of course he is. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen him fall in love with a flower, with a door handle. I trusted him with my entire life, tragic backstory and all, but I never would have even known the two of you existed if I wasn’t friends with Imane. How can he say he loves me, and how can I believe him, if he doesn’t trust me at all?”

Sofiane and Idriss exchanged a glance with one another. He hadn’t meant to completely unload everything onto them, but it had felt too good to stop. The fact that they weren’t saying anything told him that he wasn’t completely off base either. Sofiane and Idriss seemed to come to some sort of silent understanding, Sofiane speaking at last. “He didn’t tell you anything?”

“No.” Lucas’ voice broke at the end of the word, shattering with the last bit of his heart. Imane snapped her head in his direction. “He didn’t tell you why he was expelled?” she asked.               

“No,” he repeated, just as broken.

“I feel like it’s Eliott’s prerogative to tell you or not to tell you, but…” Sofiane trailed off, standing up from the bed, pacing. “I also feel like you have a right to know.”

“No,” Lucas repeated one more time, but this time he was resigned to it. “It’s his story to tell. If I never know… then I never know. I’m not entitled to anything.”

Sofiane glanced at Idriss. “Well, the thing is… it’s kind of our story to tell as well. Idriss’, at the very least. If we tell you, it might help you to be there for him in the way that we weren’t. It haunts us every day too, you know. ”

Lucas looked up sharply first at Idriss, then at Imane, who nodded. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked her. She shrugged. “Like you said, it isn’t my story to tell. Plus, I assumed he’d told you, especially after the mural.”

He stared at his hands in his lap for a moment. Of course he would have preferred if Eliott told him these things, but at this rate he didn’t know if Eliott would ever talk to him again, and maybe hearing Idriss’ story could help him figure out what to do next. “Ok,” he said, “If you’re willing to tell me, I’m willing to listen.”

Idriss took a breath in and out, glancing at his sister, then Sofiane, before beginning, “I’m assuming he didn’t tell you this, but at Beauxbatons we were best friends. Him, me, Sofiane, and two other guys who we don’t really talk to anymore. They treated Eliott different after he was diagnosed and even more so after everything else that happened. A lot of people at school were like that, actually.”

Lucas thought back to some comments he and Eliott had received on their Instagram posts occasionally, but especially following their time painting the mural. Eliott had brushed them off at the time, and Lucas hadn’t thought too much about it, but maybe it was somewhat relevant to what Idriss was telling him.

“Wizards don’t understand mental illness,” Idriss continued, and Lucas nodded grimly. He knew firsthand just how much wizards didn’t understand mental illness. “He wanted to keep it a secret, only the five of us and Lucille knew, other than his parents, obviously. Honestly, he probably only told us about it because his therapist had told him to tell _someone_ , and it’s not like we wouldn’t have noticed if he was depressed or manic over time, especially living in the same room. He was diagnosed when we were fifteen, the summer before fifth year. Apparently he’d had a pretty bad manic episode over the summer holidays that led to his diagnosis, according to Lucille. She was the only one he saw that whole summer. When he came back to school, everything was chill. He told us about his diagnosis a few months in, and we were all there for him. Sofiane and I are muggle born as well, so we sort of knew about mental illnesses, but Henri and Marc were mostly clueless-- Henri and Marc were our other friends, by the way--”

It had to be the two Lucas had seen on Instagram. Henririen and theoneandonly. He should have blocked them.

“--because they’d grown up in predominantly wizarding families. They were supportive at first, especially because Eliott seemed the same as always. Then, about a quarter through fifth year, he had a major depressive episode. He wouldn’t eat, get out of bed, talk to us, anything, no matter what we tried. He came out of it after about a month, and it slowly got better and better over the course of a few more months, but somehow the dynamic between us all had shifted. Henri and Marc were distant, would make snide comments here and there because they just didn’t understand. Lucille was with him all the time because she insisted that she was the only one who could really understand him. That kind of pissed off Sof and I, but we let it slide because Eliott’s well-being was more important than our pride.”

How had Eliott ever let friends like these go? What the hell had happened?

“Listen, Lucas, when I tell you the rest, I promise you that it was all way in the past, ok? Nothing lingering from back then. No… feelings of any kind.” Idriss was nearly pleading, which worried Lucas, but he wanted to know the rest so he just said he understood and nodded for Idriss to continue.

“Ok,” Idriss nodded, “Well, after fifth year, everything turned out ok. We spent time together over the holidays, Henri and Marc weren’t around as much, but that just allowed the three of us to become closer which was a good thing, at first. Once sixth year started, I could sort of sense a shift, though I just thought it was because of Henri and Marc. It started to become apparent to me midway through the year that it wasn’t about Henri and Marc, it was about Eliott and me. He’d… developed feelings for me. I thought if I ignored it, or gave him subtle hints that it was never going to happen, that it would go away, and for a time I thought it did. But then he kissed me, out of the blue one day when he’d invited me alone to help him study. I-- I didn’t handle things well. I don’t even remember what I said, but I pushed him away from me and left him there, alone. I felt bad about it after, of course I did, there were so many better ways to handle it, so I decided next time I saw him I would apologize.

“Only, he didn’t come back to our room that night or the next, didn’t come to classes either. Sofiane and I got worried that maybe he was depressed again, but then all of a sudden he showed up again, looking and acting like nothing had happened. He was smiling a lot, talking about how every day was the best of his life and we knew that he wasn’t sleeping at night. None of us had ever seen him manic before, except Lucille, so we didn’t know it was happening. She didn’t either, until it went too far.” Idriss paused and looked over at Lucas. He was doing his best to maintain a guise of calm, but he was worried that he was Eliott’s replacement Idriss, just one that had been stupid enough to fall in love.

“You know he can speak parseltongue, yeah?” Idriss asked. Lucas nodded, thinking about Brian, whom he had refused over and over to ‘meet’, no matter how many times Eliott begged. “I can speak parseltongue too, only I was born able to speak it.”

There was a flash in Lucas’ mind of him and Eliott lying on the floor of the charms classroom, of Eliott sitting up abruptly, talking about how he hadn’t always known how to speak parseltongue, how he’d had an old friend who could. “I still don’t know how he learned,” Idriss continued, “All I know is one day he started speaking to me in parseltongue like it was the most normal thing in the world and he was so happy with himself for learning it. It had taken him two days, _two days_ , to learn a whole language that I’d thought was unlearnable. We really should have seen what was going on, but again, we ignored it. That was when he started his great Instagram escapade too, insisting that it was the future of wizard communication and that it would be a good way to remember our time at school. The idea spread like wildfire, and suddenly Eliott was one of the most popular people at the school. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been before, but now _everyone_ knew him, or wanted to.

“This was when Henri and Marc started spreading around that he was crazy. Some people believed it, some people didn’t, and Sofiane, Lucille, and I did our best to quell the rumors, but they stuck. I’m not sure whether he ever knew what everyone was saying about him or not, whether he even cared given the space he was in mentally, but it only made everyone more interested in him. One night, he didn’t come back to the room again, and we got worried. That was when we checked where we knew he kept his meds and realized he must not have been taking them all year. Basically, we freaked the fuck out, called Lucille, but she didn’t know where he was either…” Idriss trailed off and looked Lucas dead in the eye. “Do you really want to know why he got expelled?”

“Yes.” He wasn’t sure whether or not he was lying.

“He started a livestream on Instagram, which seemed normal, at first, but we didn’t know where the fuck he was. There’s a bridge, leading up to the school, and he was underneath it, with about twenty cans of paint and his phone, letting the world know exactly what he was doing. All he said before he started painting was ‘This is for you’, and I knew he was talking to me. I’m not sure if it was meant to be an apology or a way to win me over, but he started making a massive painting, right on the underbelly of the bridge. Suddenly the livestream numbers jumped from twenty, to five hundred, to four thousand, and so on. His livestream lasted for about twenty hours, and it was a weekend, so everyone watched the whole time. We still didn’t know where he was at that point, so we couldn’t stop him.

“His Instagram follower count went from four hundred to nearly six hundred thousand overnight, and there was even more people than that watching his livestream. Everyone was trying to figure out if it was some kind of joke or if he was insane. He was talking wildly the entire time, mostly to himself, but they were all eating it up. It might have all been ok, if he hadn’t started using magic. The majority of the people watching were muggles, they weren’t supposed to know about magic. He’d broken the international statute of secrecy in a huge way. The headmaster found him eventually, and that’s when the livestream cut out. Next thing we all knew Eliott had been expelled and sent from the school. I’d wondered why they hadn’t made him snap his wand but Lucille told me later that he’d snapped it himself in a rage over what he considered a major injustice. _Why shouldn’t the muggles know about magic? Why should we keep it all to ourselves?_ I think the only reason everything blew over was because his parents came and explained the situation to the headmaster, but it didn’t make much difference in the end. His Instagram was deactivated and he stopped talking to everyone but Lucille and wizards all over the world had to obliviate every muggle who’d seen or heard of his livestream. The followers he has now are all wizards, thankfully, though I’m not sure the French ministry would be too pleased to know that he’s using Instagram again.” Idriss took a break from speaking for a moment, running his hand over his buzzed hair.

When he spoke again his voice was oddly flat, like he was trying very hard not to have an emotional reaction. “During the time he was expelled he tried to kill himself.”

Lucas’ head snapped to attention and his fists clenched the sheets beneath him. “He what?”

“He thought we all hated him, that he was all alone, that no one would ever love him. Sofiane and I tried to reach out, but his parents always stopped us, so we had no way of knowing how deep he’d sunk into the hole inside himself. They only told Lucille when it happened. She left school right away to visit him, and we tried to come too, but she insisted again that we didn’t understand, that it would only make him feel worse. That was the last either of us heard anything about him until he reactivated his Instagram. Well, Imane told me he’d started here, though, if I’m being honest, I was reluctant to believe it. But yeah, I guess that’s where my story ends and yours begins,” Idriss finished, hesitation evident in his tone of voice, trying to gauge how Lucas would react. Lucas wasn’t sure himself.

He laid back against the headboard, mulling over his thoughts in his mind. In some ways, he understood better why Eliott hadn’t told him. He must have thought that all of his friends had abandoned him after everything that happened, and didn’t want to lose another. Did he really love Lucas, then, if he’d done everything he’d done not to lose him?

“I want to see him,” Lucas decided. Imane sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure? This is probably a lot to take in, even I didn’t know some of that.” She eyed him with concern, and he felt a surge of appreciation for her. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it once before removing it from his shoulder. “I’m sure,” he said, then turned to Idriss. “And thank you, for telling me. I’m… I’m sorry for how things turned out for you guys, but I hope things can be better in the future. I know I’d really like to be friends with the two of you.”

Sofiane smiled that same brilliant smile. “Same here, Lucas.”

Idriss simply nodded, which was confirmation enough, given all that he’d shared.

“Do you think… do you think he really loves me?” Lucas asked before he could stop himself. Idriss smiled at last. “If there’s one thing I’m certain of, it’s that. From what I’ve heard from Imane, and seen on his Instagram, you’re his _person_ , you know? If soulmates are real, I think you’ve both found yours.”

Lucas became aware of the tears sliding down his cheeks as he smiled, tasting the saltiness. He didn’t know how long they’d been falling, but assumed it had been a while and was grateful to Imane, Sofiane, and Idriss for not mentioning it.

Without another word, he slid off the bed and out the door to go run to the man he loved, the man of his dreams. The staircases all worked in his favor and there was no one around in the hallways to slow him down as he ran, not even aware of how fast or how far he’d run. He got to the doors to the hospital wing and stopped abruptly, taking time to catch his breath and smooth down his hair. He was still wearing the same clothes he’d worn Friday, but he didn’t have time to change.

Pushing open the door, he nearly ran straight into Lucille, who blinked at him in shock. “What are you doing here?” she asked with a hard expression.

“I need to see him. Is he all right?” He tried to peek around her head to find Eliott, but he must have been farther down the wing, somewhere he couldn’t see.

“Lucas, you need to leave,” she told him.

“Why.” It wasn’t a question, not really.

She brushed her fingers through the ends of her hair, sighing. “He’s coming down right now. _Down_ , down, and he hates people seeing him like this. Trust me, I’ve been there every time he’s gone through this, I know what to do, you don’t need to worry.”

“I’m not--” he cut off in frustration, “I mean, I _am_ worried, but not because I think you don’t know what you’re doing. You need to leave later today, and he needs someone to be there for him. I _want_ to be there for him.”

“You can’t,” she said simply.

“And why not?” he laughed crudely.

“Because he has to come to _you_. If you’re there before he’s ready it will only make it worse.”

“How do you know that for sure? Did he tell you he didn’t want to see me?”

“Yes.”

The word caught Lucas off balance. “W-what?”

Her gaze flicked away from his quickly, like she couldn’t bear to look at him. It made him think she might be lying, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He turned to leave, not knowing what else he could do, when his gaze snagged on a vase of flowers by the entrance. Feeling inspired, he conjured lilies, remembering how Eliott had smelled them in his amortentia, and handed them to Lucille, taking a moment to write out a note on one of the scrap papers from the hotel. He attached it to one of the flowers and addressed Lucille. “Please give these to him for me.”

She glanced down at the note once before meeting his eyes again. “I will.”

“I probably won’t see you again before you leave, so have a safe trip back to France,” he said a bit awkwardly. He didn’t _really_ want to be cordial to her, but he thought of how Lucille was Eliott’s Manon and how he wouldn’t want Eliott to completely eviscerate Manon if their roles were swapped.

She looked a bit surprised. “Thank you, Lucas. Goodbye.”

Her goodbye had a finality to it, but he wasn’t going to let her get off that easily. “See you later,” he said, before turning on his heel, smirking to himself slightly before exiting the room and reflecting on the note he’d written for Eliott.

_Idriss told me about everything, I hope that was ok. Just know that I’ll be here when you’re ready. Promise. -Lucas_

He hoped it was enough, but it was all he could do at this point.

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm livvyblxckthxrn on tumblr and no, i don't know what i do over there either


	18. Vendredi 20:27 - "Here are all the things I never told you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: suicidal thoughts/intent; depression

_ Lundi 9:56 _

**lucallemant:** Hey Eliott, hope you’re doing ok, let me know if you want me to come see you at all xx

 

_ Mardi 11:42 _

**lucallemant:** Harriet misses you in potions, she failed the draft we’re brewing today because of it. One might even think you were a good potions partner after all ;)

**lucallemant:** I miss you too, but I know you need time

**lucallemant:** Don’t forget that I’m here, though

 

_ Mercredi 8:10 _

**lucallemant:** I just realized that I don’t even know if these messages are going through, because your Instagram is deactivated. I hope they are, so I’ll keep sending them. I tried to visit you in the hospital wing, but the nurse said visitors weren’t allowed. Hope that was ok with you, and not just her deciding for you. Anyway, I’ll try again tomorrow, love you.

 

_ Jeudi 17:12 _

**lucallemant:** I’m making a playlist of all the songs that remind me of you. Don’t know why, actually, but I guess I’m missing you extra today. Nurse wouldn’t let me visit again. Maybe I’ll get a boombox and play these songs outside the hospital wing until she lets me in like in those old movies.

**lucallemant:** I miss you Eliott

**lucallemant:** I hope you miss me too

**lucallemant:** I don’t care that you’re bipolar, all I care about is having you in my life. Whatever you’re worried about, I can handle it, I promise. If you can deal with my mess, I can deal with yours.

**lucallemant:** Not that being bipolar makes you a mess

**lucallemant:** That came out wrong

**lucallemant:** I just want to be there for you 

**lucallemant:** <3 je t’aime

 

Lucas didn’t know if they were going to be ok. 

Eliott had been in the hospital wing all week with no visitors allowed. Lucas had tried to visit every day, only to be shot down. He didn’t know if Eliott was still manic, or if he’d entered a depressive episode, or if he was just recovering on his own. It ate away at him, day after day not being allowed to see Eliott and know exactly how he was doing.

The boys were doing their best to cheer him up, but he couldn’t help but worry. Basile even relayed some stories with his mother’s experiences with the same disorder. Lucas had been surprised to hear it, since Basile was a pureblood, but his family had always been tied to the muggle world, realizing that there were some things muggles understood better than wizards, especially things like this. 

Lucas was, for lack of a better word, hiding, in his refuge under the Quidditch stadium. He’d told everyone he was going to do homework somewhere quiet, but really he just needed somewhere that made him feel like everything was going to be ok. Being down there brought back memories of his first kiss with Eliott, the first kiss that had really mattered to him. It was drizzling again now, not quite pouring like it had been that night, but it was making him even more nostalgic than he already was. 

Idriss and Sofiane had kept in touch, telling him to just wait it out if Eliott wasn’t ready to see him yet. They sent their love from Paris, and it comforted Lucas more than he cared to admit. He knew that he wasn’t alone in the world, but he was worried Eliott didn’t. 

Another reason Lucas had come to this place was his knowledge that Eliott might look for him there. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but it was still a possibility. Eliott might show up and pull him out onto the field, kissing him under the moon as it rose to its apex in the sky. 

His phone vibrated, jolting him out of his reverie. Manon was calling him, which was a tad unusual. Usually she just texted him when she needed something. 

“Hello?” he answered uncertainly. 

She breathed out a sigh of relief on the other end. “Thank goodness. You haven’t heard yet, have you?”

Her words made him uneasy. “Heard what?”

“Eliott. They’re transferring him to St. Mungo’s.”

Lucas’ heart dropped to his feet. No, he couldn’t let that happen. He knew firsthand what St. Mungo’s did with things they don’t understand. If Eliott  _ really _ needed to go anywhere, he would be better off at a muggle hospital. He started to tell Manon this, but she cut him off. 

“ _ I _ know that, of course. But that’s not the problem,” she said. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Was his voice shaking, or was he just imagining it? 

She paused. Then-- 

“He’s gone, Lucas. No one knows where he went.”

“ _ What? _ ” he asked sharply, certain he’d misheard her. 

She repeated, “He’s gone. I overheard the nurse say that she left for a moment to use the restroom and when she came back, he was gone.”

“ _ Putain _ ,” Lucas hissed, mostly to himself. He’d been hoping Eliott would escape the confines of the hospital wing, but not like this. Preferably, once he felt better and able to return not only to Lucas, but also to classes and the mundanity of school life. 

Her voice turned worried. “You don’t know where he is, then? We were hoping he was with you.”

Lucas held back a sob. “No. He’s not.”

“Putain,” she swore, “Merde. I’ll call you if we hear anything, ok?”

“I guess so.” He didn’t know what else he could say, or do. Where could Eliott be? 

“Bye, Lucas.” There was silence on the other end, but he knew she hadn’t hung up yet. “Everything will be ok, all right?”

“All right,” he agreed, but they both knew it was a lie. She hung up at last and Lucas dropped his phone on the floor beside him, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms. He hated this feeling, this hopelessness. 

His phone buzzed again and he dove for it, hoping it was an update from Manon and not just someone liking his post on Instagram. He blinked at the screen, opening his messages cautiously, not sure if he should believe what he was seeing. There was a video attachment from Eliott. He clicked play, but it was just a black screen. He was about to close it out when Eliott started speaking.

“Lucas. I’m standing in the place you poured your heart out to me for the first time. I should have talked to you then, or even any of the other times after. All the nights hidden in the room of requirement and days spent learning each other’s bodies and minds as if they were everything we ever needed in life. There was so much I should have said, but now it’s too late to tell you the way I’d hoped someday I’d be able to, so I’m afraid this is what you get. Here are all the things I never told you.” Lucas paused the video, not sure if he was hearing correctly. Eliott didn’t sound like he had a week before, he just sounded empty.

Lucas clicked play. “The first is that I hoped I’d never have to tell you at all. I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry for it all. I was selfish, thinking what we had could end any different than anything I’d had in the past. I know you know now that I’m bipolar and why I was expelled. I’m equally relieved and pained that I never told you these things myself, because you deserved to hear it from me. I was scared to lose you. You were so special to me Lucas, don’t ever think you weren’t, but I can never be what you deserve. And you deserve the entire universe. No, all the universes.”

Why was Eliott speaking in the past tense? Lucas’ hands were shaking as he continued listening. “Maybe in one of them there is a Lucas and an Eliott who are married, together forever. I would like to think that’s true. Maybe there’s a Lucas who plays the drums, or an Eliott who isn’t crazy. I’m sorry you were stuck with this one. Another Eliott will come along and love you like I tried to, but he won’t fuck it all up. He’ll be whole and unbroken and every inch the man you deserve. I wish it was me. I wish so badly that it was me.”

Lucas stopped the recording. This was bad, this was very bad. Idriss’ words were ringing in his mind and he couldn’t stop thinking about how this sounded eerily like a goodbye. Eliott had said where he was, hadn’t he? Lucas scrubbed back to the beginning and listened to the first part again. 

“I’m standing in the place you poured your heart out to me for the first time. I should have talked to you then, or even any of the other times after. All the nights hidden in the room of requirement--” Lucas didn’t hesitate, rushing out from under the stadium and out into the open, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn’t want to be too late. As he ran he continued listening from where he left off.

_ “--I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in our first class together, the one where you didn’t see me. I fell in love with you when I saw how your face lit up when I came to sit by you at lunch. I fell in love with you when I showed you my drawings in the bathroom and you didn’t flinch from the first shred of myself I’d given willingly. I fell in love with you when we laid on the floor talking about patronuses and I had to resist kissing you for the first time.” _

Lucas was running faster than he ever had in his life.

_ “I fell in love when you played piano for me and shared a part of your soul for the first time. I fell in love when you were worried about me when I disappeared for days on end.” _

He nearly barrelled directly into Manon and the girls, who called after him in worry, but he ignored them, pleading with the universe. He prayed, pleaded,  _ If there is a God out there, please don’t let me be too late. _

_ “I fell in love with you when you told me about your life in the same place I stand right now. I never told you why I’d been up there in the first place, but it was the same reason I’m up here now.” _

All that was left was the massive staircase leading to the astronomy tower. Lucas took all the steps two at a time, three if he could manage it. Eliott’s voice sounded thick with emotion now, no longer cold and flat. 

_ “It’s getting cold now and a part of me doesn’t want to go, but I know I can’t stay. So here’s the last thing I never told you: I fell in love over and over and over again, but I’d do it all again in an instant. I guess I’m still selfish, after all. I’m sorry, but at least know that you were always le premier in my heart, even at the end. There’s no one like you.” _

He was so close, so close. 

_ “You made me forget for a minute that we’re all alone in this world anyway. We’re all so alone, trying to find a way not to be, and it never works. No one will ever love anyone the way they want to be loved. I tried with you, though, but I wasn’t enough. I never am.” _

Lucas made it to the top of the stairs, gaze jumping frantically to find the boy he loved more than anything in the world. The tower was empty. 

_ “So now I’m alone again, the way I was always meant to be. I love you, and I’m sorry for not being the person you deserved. I love you so much.” _

The recording broke off at the same moment Lucas’ heart shattered so deeply he could feel it like someone had actually stabbed him in the chest.  _ He was too late he was too late he was too late. _

“ELIOTT!” he yelled fruitlessly, blinking tears out of his eyes when they caught on something bright and he felt a sense of deja vu.  _ I never told you why I was up there in the first place, but it’s the same reason I’m up here now. _

He followed the patronus, Eliott’s source of comfort, and found himself back out on the ledge, inches from falling, inches away from where Eliott stood, face turned up to the sky, tears mixing with the rain on his face. Lucas’ heart cracked open again, but this time it refilled itself with relief. He wasn’t too late, and Eliott wasn’t alone. Not anymore. Never again, if Lucas could help it. 

When Eliott looked at him it was like he thought Lucas was an apparition. His face was apprehensive, like he couldn’t allow himself to believe that Lucas was actually there, taking steps towards him, trying not to fear the shallow ledge. 

Lucas reached him, and Eliott fell apart, collapsing into Lucas’ arms. His body wracked itself with sobs, and Lucas let the two of them stand there like that for a moment, arms wrapped around Eliott tightly enough that he hoped Eliott understood what he was trying to say.  _ I am never letting go _ . 

The rain was beating down harder now, or maybe it was just because of how high they were, so close to the sky that they could nearly touch the stars. Lucas unwrapped one arm, using it to tilt Eliott’s chin up to look him in the eye. “You are not alone,” he said, pouring all his emotions into the statement.

“I’m here.” Then, in French, because it was the language of love, the language of them. “T’es plus tout seul.”

 

_ Vendredi 21:21 _

Lucas and Eliott were lying in Lucas’ bed, legs tangled together and arms wrapped as tightly as before, still disbelieving that the other was actually  _ there _ . Lucas had cast a Muffliato charm around his bed to keep people from hearing them, not that there was much to hear, as Eliott was asleep against Lucas’ chest. Luckily it was early enough in the night that all of Lucas’ roommates were still out and about, or simply waiting in the common room. 

Lucas was vaguely aware of changing the two of them out of their rain soaked clothes and into large, warm gryffindor sweaters, of lying down on the bed, but everything was a bit fuzzy from the moment he’d held Eliott out on the ledge. There were simply too many emotions coursing through him to begin to process everything that had happened. 

He shifted slightly and felt Eliott’s arms tighten around him. “I’m not going anywhere,” he reassured Eliott, not even sure if Eliott was awake to hear him. He’d thought Eliott had been asleep from the moment they’d laid down. 

“I know.” The words were soft, barely a whisper, but they were the first Eliott had spoken to Lucas in a week, other than his message earlier. Lucas felt a tear drip gently down his cheek. Eliott knew that Lucas was there, that he wasn’t going to leave, and that meant more to him than he knew what to do with. “T’es plus tout seul,” Lucas repeated quietly. He would say it every day for the rest of his life if he had to. 

Eliott tipped his head up, opening his eyes to meet Lucas’. “You are not alone either.”

Lucas’ throat constricted with emotion, and Eliott unraveled one arm to lift a hand up and brush the tears from Lucas’ face. “I’m so selfish,” he said to himself, and Lucas pressed their foreheads together. 

“Why now? Why are you so selfish?” he demanded. 

Eliott glanced downward. “Because I’m still here. Because I didn’t want to be alone.”

“Fuck that.” Lucas’ voice must have been harsher than he intended, because Eliott blinked his eyes back up in surprise. “ _ Fuck that _ , Eliott. It’s not selfish to want to be loved. To want to not be alone. You deserve it. You deserve to love yourself, too. You know what  _ is _ selfish? Thinking that you can just leave me, leave your parents, hell, even leave Lucille, and that none of us would care. When I thought--” he cut off, taking a deep breath. 

“When I thought you’d… Something cracked, a fissure so deep I’m not sure it will ever heal fully. I don’t want you to feel guilty for it, but you need to know that the thought that I’d lost you forever  _ broke _ me inside. I love you. You deserve so much more than even I can give, and I’m willing to give you all the love I have.”

Eliott didn’t answer, but the gleam in his eyes was answer enough. Lucas wanted to kiss him and promise never to leave, but that wasn’t what Eliott needed right now. Lucas knew that Eliott knew, deep in his heart, that he wasn’t alone anymore, that he was loved, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still need time. And that was ok. They had all the time in the world. 

“Lucas and Eliott number two thousand twenty-seven,” Eliott murmured, “How does their story end?”

How does it end? Well, that was simple. It doesn’t end, not really, because as long as Lucas and Eliott number one are writing their stories, so are all the Lucas and Eliott’s in all the universes. Eliott number two thousand twenty-seven was bipolar as well, and he had also been weary of Lucas’ reaction. So he kept it a secret, but, as most secrets do, it came out in a burst of wedding talk and cheap ham on a… boat. Yes, on a boat. 

Eliott chuckled softly and Lucas could have sworn he had never heard a sound so beautiful in his life. “Ham on a boat?” Eliott clarified, but for once Lucas didn’t chide him for the interruption. 

“Of course. This Lucas and Eliott aren’t as classy as us, they don’t get the fancy restaurant and hotel experience,” he answered, keeping his tone as light as he could. Eliott nuzzled in deeper to Lucas, which he took as a go ahead to continue his story.

Things happened, as things do, and Eliott was gone. Lucas was scared, so he called Lucille, who told him why everything was happening. She was a bit of a bitch about it, actually, said some harsh things that made Lucas think Eliott didn’t, or couldn’t, love him. 

Lucas couldn’t help himself with that one, he was still a bit mad at Lucille for not letting him in to see Eliott earlier in the week. Eliott frowned up at Lucas. “She didn’t actually say those things, did she?”

Lucas debated lying, but decided to tell the truth. “Not… exactly. She said some things, but the sentiment remained the same.”

Eliott sighed. “I wish I could say that was a one time thing, but that’s Lucille for you. You can probably see why I didn’t want to talk about her.” Lucas laughed softly before continuing his story, unable to keep himself from pressing a small kiss into Eliott’s hair. 

Given what Lucille number two thousand twenty-seven had said, Lucas was heartbroken and scared, didn’t know what to do. So he just didn’t do anything. He stayed in bed and cried, because this Lucas cried at the drop of a hat, numbing himself to the pain that he felt. After he took time and felt a little bit more like himself, he decided to research bipolar disorder, knowing that even if Eliott didn’t want him anymore, he had to try to understand. He probably got shitfaced that night with Emma, or Manon, or both of them, but he’d needed it, in some ways, needed to get out of his own head. 

Naturally, he would feel like shit going to school, but he would confide in his friends about what was going on and Basile would school him on his knowledge of the disorder, making him feel terrible for ever doubting Eliott could love him. Mostly, Basile would educate and encourage him, giving some great advice Lucas hadn’t thought Basile would ever give. 

“Why Basile?” Eliott asked.

“His mom is bipolar,” Lucas said, brushing a stray hair away from Eliott’s eye. Eliott blinked up to meet Lucas’ gaze. “Really?” he asked. 

Lucas nodded. “Really. You are not alone in that either.”

Eliott didn’t respond further, so Lucas continued from where he’d left off. 

This Lucas, he knew by then that he loved Eliott more than anyone else in the world, but now he was afraid that Eliott didn’t know it. So he decided to try to fight for them, but he was unable to get through. He didn’t know if Eliott’s parents maybe didn’t want Eliott to see anyone, or if Eliott himself was backing away, isolating himself intentionally or unintentionally. It had been nearly a week since he’d heard anything and, as much as it pained him, he thought maybe that was a sign that he should let go. 

Then Lucille texted him, telling him Eliott had disappeared and no one knew where he was. Lucas knew immediately. The petite ceinture, his refuge. He found more clarity and insight into Eliott’s thoughts and feelings in that moment than he had the entire week prior. He knew what he had to do. 

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, all the way across Paris, running back to Eliott’s home, back to the place they’d kissed for the first time. An array of memories flashed through his head as he ran, from their first meeting to when they’d actually spent time together, to their first kiss, their morning talking about parallel universes, even their night on the boat, before everything went awry. He ran, and ran, and ran, almost getting run over by a car, but barely noticing, not caring about anything other than making sure Eliott knew Lucas would always be there. When he found Eliott under the bridge a surge of relief had rushed through his body, and he’d said  _ you are not alone, I’m here, you are not alone anymore _ , and, at last, Eliott had heard him. 

“At least, I hope he did,” Lucas finished. Eliott sniffed, and Lucas noticed a few stray tears running down his face. He brushed them away gently with his thumbs, relishing in the smooth familiarity of Eliott’s skin. 

Eliott murmured something so soft that Lucas couldn’t hear him. “What” he asked gently, not wanting to make Eliott have to repeat anything if he didn’t want to. 

“He did,” Eliott repeated, no longer crying. “He heard you. In that universe, and in this one.”

Lucas nearly cried himself in the relief of hearing Eliott say that. Of course times would be difficult for them, but as long as Eliott had heard him, seen him, understood him, and knew that he would never have to face any of this alone ever again, the could get through anything. 

“I love you, Eliott.” He could hear the emotion in his own voice, not even caring if he sounded a bit like he was pleading. Eliott deserved to be loved in every sense of the word. It was something he’d always known and he could see that now better than ever. 

Eliott didn’t respond right away, and in the time they were both silent Ouba leapt onto the bed, snuggling her way between them. She looked at Lucas pointedly, clearly jealous that Eliott was getting more attention than she was. Lucas smiled softly and moved one of his hands from Eliott’s face to ruffle her fur and give her a quick kiss on the top of her head. When he looked up, Eliott was gazing at him with such a tender expression he had to hold back from pushing Ouba aside and kissing Eliott immediately.

“I love you too,” Eliott said, eyes never leaving Lucas’. Lucas felt more affected by the words now than he did the first time he’d heard them. What they had was real, and no one could take it away from them, not even themselves. Eliott looked down a moment before bringing his gaze back up to Lucas. “Can I kiss you?” 

Lucas nodded, tilting his head down in answer, their lips meeting so briefly Lucas almost thought he imagined it. It was a small gesture, but it finally told Lucas  _ this is really going to be ok. _ He wasn’t sure he’d completely believed it until that moment, but now he knew for certain that they were going to be alright. That just as much as Eliott was not alone, Lucas wasn’t either. 

They had each other, they had their friends, they had Ouba, they even had Brian, and they were going to be ok. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/32926095947/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47818023712/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for your endless support on this fic I appreciate it so much <33 
> 
> If I haven't responded to comments on the last chap./ this one I will don't worry! I'm just going out of town for a bit so I won't be v on top of things for a min


	19. Mardi 17:21 - "The chosen one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know I had to add that hp reference ;)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47902127461/in/dateposted-friend/)

Eliott had practically been living in Lucas’ dormitory since Friday night, and Lucas was glad for it. Thankfully, none of his roommates had complained about it, and it's not like they weren't already used to living with four other people and their pets anyway. What was one more?

Eliott also hadn’t been back to class yet, but he’d talked with the headmistress about the plans that had been made without his consent to send him to St. Mungo’s. She’d reluctantly agreed to let him stay at school and gave him a week long grace period to get back into the swing of things, not fully understanding how difficult that might be. At least it was something, Eliott had told Lucas before burying his head in Lucas’ chest the night before.

Lucas had been cautiously optimistic all weekend. He and Eliott had basically spent the entire day in bed on Saturday, not talking much, kissing every once and awhile, mostly just cuddling and falling asleep in each others arms. Eliott didn’t smile easily and Lucas knew not to take it personally, that this was something Eliott would have to go through, but at least he knew now that he wasn’t alone. 

Sunday Eliott had felt good enough to move down to the common room, spending most of the day with his legs draped over Lucas or playing with Ouba while Lucas worked on his homework. The smiles were still few and far between, but when they came they lit up the entire room. Lucas did everything he could to make sure Eliott knew that he didn’t have to pretend at all, that he could let him know if things were too overwhelming or if he just wanted time to himself. Things had been so good on Sunday that Lucas had been unprepared for Monday. 

He’d planned to skip his classes to stay with Eliott, but when they woke up in the morning, Eliott had snapped at Lucas and shut him out completely, leaving Lucas conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to be there for Eliott, but on the other, he didn’t want to smother him with unwanted attention. He’d eventually decided to go to class, leaving a note for Eliott and trying his best to get on with his day. 

The boys had noticed his uneasy demeanor, and had encouraged him to take some time for himself. Yes, Eliott’s health and wellbeing was important, but so was Lucas’. He couldn’t put his entire life on hold to take care of Eliott who, from his earlier comments, hadn’t wanted to be taken care of all the time anyway. Basile had shared some more experiences about his life with his mother, and it had allowed Lucas to exhale and gain some insight into how he should approach their situation. The last thing he wanted to do was act like a parent to Eliott, but he still wasn’t certain how to strike a balance between caring too much and too little. 

That night when he’d returned to his dormitory, Eliott had been absent, leaving a note that he was sleeping in his own room. Lucas’ heart had sunk upon reading it, but maybe it was a good thing. Maybe Eliott needed alone time to feel a bit more like himself. Fuck, Lucas really had no idea what he was doing.  _ But that’s ok _ , he’d told himself. He didn’t have to know how to handle everything in his life perfectly all the time, as much as he wished he could.

By Tuesday morning, Lucas had still been a mess, but had accepted the fact that he may very well feel like that for quite some time. Maybe that made him less of a mess than he thought. 

When he got back to his dormitory after classes he sent Eliott a simple message telling him that he hoped he was doing well and to let him know if he needed anything, hoping it would suffice. Arthur had said he’d been sleeping in the Ravenclaw dormitory all day, so Lucas wasn’t expecting a response, at least not a quick one.

He flopped back onto his bed and pressed his hands over his eyes, sighing deeply. Pulling out his phone, he scrolled mindlessly through his Instagram feed to distract himself. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47902127991/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47850056662/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47902128511/in/dateposted-friend/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47902128321/in/dateposted-friend/)

He sat up in his bed as he looked at the last picture, posted from the account he and Eliott had made for Brian as a joke. The timestamp said that it had been posted minutes ago, which meant that Eliott was probably awake and, from the looks of it, on his phone. As if the thought had prompted a response, Lucas’ phone vibrated with a new message. He took a moment before looking at it, not wanting to appear like he had been staring at his phone waiting for a response. 

**srodulv:** i’m doing ok. can we talk?

Lucas bit the inside of his cheek, mulling over a proper response in his head. He knew that the words  _ can we talk _ shouldn’t strike such a chord of fear inside him, but wasn’t that what people always said when they were going to break up? The past weekend had its ups and downs, sure, but he’d thought that they were at least on the same page, relationship wise. Maybe he was just overthinking. 

**lucallemant:** Of course, do you want me to come to your dormitory?

**srodulv:** actually, could you meet me under the stadium? 

**lucallemant:** In the place I took you to?

**srodulv:** yes.

**srodulv:** i hope that’s ok…

**lucallemant:** Of course it is, meet you there in 5?

**srodulv:** meet you in 5

A part of Lucas was deeply satisfied that Eliott had felt a similar connection to his refuge, while the other part remained worried, especially given Eliott’s cryptic and somber responses. He stood up, looking around for his favorite hoodie to throw on before he went outside, brows furrowing when he couldn’t find it. Maybe Yann had taken it or something. Instead, he found one of Eliott’s hoodies lying on the edge of his trunk, basically  _ asking  _ for him to wear it. If he was lucky, Eliott wouldn’t recognize it and he could keep it for as long as he wanted, relishing in the scent.

He became more and more anxious as he made his way to the stadium, conflicting emotions running through his head. By the time he arrived he nearly felt like he was going to piss himself, which probably wasn’t a good thing but he couldn’t help it. 

“Eliott?” he whispered, lighting his wand. It was still light out, but the area under the stands was always a bit dim, even when the sun was high in the sky. 

“I’m here,” Eliott responded, stepping into Lucas’ view. Oh, so that was where his hoodie had gone. Lucas knew that wasn’t the reason Eliott had asked him here, but he couldn’t help but be dumbfounded for a moment by how good the hoodie looked on Eliott. He could find a different favorite hoodie if Eliott agreed to wear this one forever.

“Hi,” Lucas said, stepping closer. His gaze flickered down to Eliott’s lips, then back up to his eyes. Eliott’s gaze was resting on a point just above Lucas’ head, something Lucas noticed that he tended to do when he was uncomfortable. 

Eliott finally brought his eyes down to rest on Lucas’ face and his whole expression softened a small amount. “Hi.”

“So what’s up?” Lucas asked, trying to sound casual. The last actual words they had exchanged hadn’t been entirely civil, at least on Eliott’s part, and while it had taken Lucas a total of ten minutes to forgive him, he wasn’t sure Eliott knew that. 

As if he’d read Lucas’ mind, Eliott sighed, “I’m sorry, for yesterday. You didn’t deserve that.”

Lucas shook his head immediately. “It’s fine, Eliott, I get it.”

“No, you don’t.” Eliott’s voice was soft, but firm, a bit like he was frustrated and dejected at the same time. “And it’s not fine. No one should treat you like that, and you shouldn’t just accept it.”

“Eliott, I promise, it’s  _ ok _ ,” Lucas emphasized, “This is all just a bit new to me, which is ok. New doesn’t mean bad, it just takes getting used to.”

Eliott scoffed ruefully. “You say that now. I won’t always be nice to you, or anyone, like I was yesterday. It hurts me inside after the fact, but in the moment I don’t care as much. It’s a big part of why Lucille and I aren’t as close as we once were. I mean, we’re still pretty close, but the relationship will never be what it was. Somewhere along the way she became my mother or my nurse, not my best friend. I can’t let the same thing happen to us.  
“It won’t,” Lucas promised.

Eliott blinked up at the ceiling. “And how do you know that? Will you say the same when I lie to you about taking my meds? Because that will happen. It’s why all this happened in the first place. I tend to do it when I feel good, and I feel good with you.”

Lucas reached up to cup Eliott’s face with his hands. “I feel good with you too.”

Eliott shrugged out of Lucas’ grip, walking around him to lean against one of the stadium’s support beams. “Maybe, but it will change. I know it will. And it will be my fault. I--” he broke off, tears filling his eyes. He coughed, continuing in an unsteady voice, “I don’t want that. It’s the last thing I would ever want.”

“You  _ don’t _ know that,” Lucas cut in, adapting Eliott’s earlier statement.

“Lucas--” Eliott tried, but Lucas wasn’t done. 

“ _ You don’t know that _ . Some dark wizard might come and invade the school tomorrow, then none if this will matter at all. Sure, that seems pretty unlikely, but it doesn’t mean it could never happen. And on the other side, just because something seems likely to happen in your mind, that doesn’t mean it’s set in stone. I’ll fuck up too, I’ll yell at you, I’ll get angry and ignore you, and I’m not even bipolar.” Lucas looked into Eliott’s eyes pleadingly. 

Eliott just shook his head. “Lucas, you don’t understand.”  
“ _Yes I do_ , Eliott. So what, you’re bipolar? So what, you experience some emotions a bit more than everybody else? Maybe that means you get angry with me more often than I get angry with you, but if that’s true then that means you also probably show me more love than I could ever even _try_ to show you. And it’s not because I’m not trying, either, you just experience life and love a little bit differently than I do, and that’s ok. _It’s ok_. We are who we are, and we just have to accept people as they are. Understand them instead of trying to change them. I’ll fuck it up sometimes, and so will you, but all that matters is that we’re trying.” Lucas took a step towards Eliott, a tear forming in the corner of his own eye. 

Eliott was silent, but didn’t argue as Lucas lifted his arms and wrapped them around Eliott’s neck, pulling their faces close together. “I’d rather have you annoy me or make me angry than not have you at all,” he said softly, with a feeling that he couldn’t totally identify. 

The corners of Eliott’s mouth turned up into a hesitant smile and he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead further into Lucas’. Lucas’ heart pumped steadily against his ribcage, threatening to burst its way through as a wave of love surged through him at the sight of even such a small smile. It was the most genuine one he’d given in weeks, since before their night in Paris. The first time they’d said I love you. 

Lucas brushed his thumbs on Eliott’s cheekbones, and Eliott opened his eyes. “From now on, we’ll just take things day by day, ok?” Lucas suggested. Eliott didn’t look totally convinced, so Lucas shook his head, amending his statement. “No, we’ll take it minute by minute. Minute par minute, if you prefer,” he added, smiling. 

“Minute par minute,” Eliott repeated. 

“Minute par minute.”

They look at each other for a moment, neither one saying a word. Lucas loved moments like this, where the two of them just existed together. It was these moments that Lucas could convince himself that they were the only two people left on Earth, soulmates from the beginning of time to the end. “La fin des temps,” he said finally, and Eliott’s expression closed off somewhat. 

“It doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” he decided, and Eliott’s face went from shameful to a bit curious. “La fin des temps means the end of time, sure, but it can also mean that’s how long I’ll love you. Until the end of time. It’s you and me, me and you, from now until la fin des temps, if you’ll have me.”

Eliott’s eyes shone as he gazed deeply into Lucas’ eyes, and, by extension, his soul. “I’ll have you. Of course I will.”

“Until la fin des temps?”

“Until la fin des temps.”

Eliott’s first kiss was soft, a bit unexpected, and it warmed Lucas from head to toe. There was a hesitancy to it, and that was part of what made it so special. There was no reason for either of them to be hesitant with one another, but they both respected the other enough to try, knowing that their relationship had a lot of room to grow from where it was now. Now was good, though, now was exactly what it was meant to be. 

Lucas put his hand in Eliott’s hair on the second kiss, letting Eliott know that  _ yes, this is good, I love this, I love you _ . Eliott’s hands cupped Lucas’ face on the third kiss, confirming that he knew what Lucas was feeling and that he felt the same. On the fourth kiss Lucas forgot that his lips were meant for anything other than kissing Eliott. On the fifth, Eliott thought the same thing. They broke apart after the sixth, gazing into one another’s eyes before Eliott wrapped his arms around Lucas’ head, and pulled him into the crook of his neck, laughing softly. It was the most glorious sound Lucas had ever heard. 

“You’re beautiful when you laugh,” Lucas murmured into Eliott’s skin, not even knowing if Eliott had heard him or not.

A few smiles and a lot of kisses later, they emerged hand in hand, finally ready to take on the world and to take it on together. The Slytherin team was emerging from the changing rooms as Lucas and Eliott made their way across the field, earning them confused looks. 

“All good?” Charles asked Lucas as he walked by, and Lucas nodded. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he reassured him, and Charles nodded once, narrowing his eyes, before turning back to his team and letting Lucas and Eliott walk the rest of the way across the field without interruption. 

“Want to go back to my common room?” Lucas asked as they made their way back into the school. Eliott squeezed his hand, though Lucas didn’t know if it was meant to be a response or not. 

“Aren’t your roommates sick of me?” Eliott asked. 

Lucas scoffed. “ _ Please _ . As if anyone could ever be sick of you. Also, they all like you better than me anyway, so there’s that.”

Now it was Eliott’s turn to scoff. “ _ Please _ ,” he imitated, “What’s not to love about a grumpy hedgehog?”

“That’s what I’m always saying…” Lucas joked, smiling as Eliott laughed though his nose, squeezing his hand more intentionally this time. 

Lucas was surprised to find most of their friends lounging in the common room as they entered, all of them looking up and grinning when they saw the two of them together. 

“Did I miss an invitation of some sort?” Lucas asked, making his way over to where the boys and girls were gathered and talking. Daphné perked up and widened her eyes at him. “No, but it’s good that you’re here. We could use your insight,” she said excitedly. 

Eliott sat in the single empty chair in front of the fireplace scooting over enough that Lucas could sit with him. Lucas merely raised his eyebrows before sitting on Eliott’s lap, legs stretched out over the armrest. Eliott chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lucas, placing a small kiss in his hair before tuning in to the conversation.

“We’re planning something special for the inter-house unity club this Friday. The weather is supposed to be nice, so we were thinking of doing something outside, but we don’t know what,” Daphné explained. 

“I voted party,” Alexia chimed in.

“We all did,” Emma added, laughing. 

Daphné huffed at both of them. “Parties are not what this club is about.”

“There is no better way to unify the houses than a party,” Lucas pointed out, and Arthur quickly picked up his train of thought. 

“Whenever there are parties, they’re always house specific, you know? Quidditch parties, house cup parties, whatever. They’re always in the common rooms, and they’re always limited to one house. Why not have a party for everyone?” Arthur suggested. 

Daphné considered the idea carefully. “That’s a good point…”

Manon glanced at Lucas while Daphné weighed the idea, nudging her head up at Eliott, who wasn’t really paying much attention anymore, focused on playing with Lucas’ hair. Lucas smiled softly at her and glanced back up at Eliott. She grinned back, shooting him a covert thumbs up that he rolled his eyes at, but was appreciative of all the same. 

There was a sudden absence of Eliott’s hands in his hair and Lucas looked up at Eliott again out of curiosity, but Eliott was just fiddling with his phone, typing something before setting it aside. Lucas wondered if he’d maybe reached back out to Idriss and Sofiane, but then he felt a buzz in his pocket. An Instagram notification from Eliott, who avoided Lucas’ gaze innocently as Lucas opened it. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47902128131/in/dateposted-friend/)

It was a photo from their night in Paris, one that Lucas hadn’t entirely understood why Eliott had wanted to take it so badly. The caption explained it all, though. Sens de la vie, meaning of life, minute par minute, and la fin des temps. Without saying anything, Lucas pulled Eliott into a chaste kiss, letting him know that the message he’d chosen to write in his caption was exactly how Lucas felt as well. 

“Get a room, please,” Imane said from across from them. Lucas flipped her off before pulling Eliott into another kiss out of spite. 

“Forget house unity, our party should be a celebrating Elu party,” Alexia suggested, earning quite a few confused glances. She rolled her eyes and explained, “Oh come on. Elu? Eliott and Lucas? It’s their couple name.” 

Lucas laughed quietly into Eliott’s chest and Alexia grimaced at him. “It’s not my fault you guys stole the ‘best couple’ position from Manon and Charles.”

“Hey!” Manon exclaimed, hitting Alexia playfully. 

“Elu,” Eliott mumbled softly so only Lucas could hear, “The chosen one.”

“Hmm?” Lucas asked.

“In French. Elu can be translated to the chosen one in English.” Eliott’s face was radiant and soft at the same time, and Lucas fell in love for the millionth time that minute. “Because I choose you,” Eliott continued, “I’ll always choose you.”

Lucas’ heart was going to burst, and he wasn’t even a little mad about it. “I choose you, too.”

It was the easiest decision he’d ever made, even though it was a decision he’d actually made weeks and weeks ago. Because Eliott also gave his life meaning, because they’d both decided to take things minute by minute, and because all of those moments, all of those minutes would take them to the end of time. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169562538@N03/47902127761/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh we're almost at the end 😭😭😭 thank u all so much for all the love you've given this fic, it means the world to me <33


	20. Vendredi 21:21 - "You can sing me to the sun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all SO MUCH for all the love you've given this fic, i've had such a blast writing it and i'm highkey sad it's over...
> 
> in any case, i hope you enjoy the final chapter because it's about 5k words... oops...
> 
> love u all 3000 <33

[ ](https://imgur.com/VhxfmdO)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ByyVlU4)

Practically the entire school had showed up to Daphné’s party, and Lucas really couldn’t help but feel anything other than happy for her. She really deserved to have her party be as big of a success as it was. Lucas had been roped into helping set up for the party earlier in the afternoon, even though there wasn’t much to set up. They’d used magic to raise a few large weather proof tents in case it rained, placing multi colored strobe lights and glow sticks all over to ‘represent the unity of all the houses’, as Daphné had said. 

Lucas had painted his cheeks with two stripes of color to try to look like he was following the theme, but truthfully he hadn’t tried too hard. Eliott had talked to him earlier in the day, and he’d said he wasn’t quite sure if he was feeling up to a party yet, so it was likely that he’d be solo for the night. So far, there was no appearance from Eliott, but he had been expecting as much. 

It didn’t stop him from having fun, though. The actual party had started around eight, and more and more people were still showing up. Daphné had been sure to clear the event with the headmistress, but it was still a bit likely that they would be shut down pretty soon, in Lucas’ opinion. Even Quidditch parties didn’t get this wild. 

Lucas felt a hand tap his back and jumped, turning to find Yann smiling down at him. “Enjoying the party?” Yann asked, handing Lucas a drink. 

Lucas nodded, still searching the crowd for someone he knew he wouldn’t find. “You looked like you were too,” he said, nodding towards a girl Yann had been dancing with earlier. 

Yann wrinkled his nose. “Eh, not really feeling it tonight. My best bro is single for the night, so I may as well be too.”

“One- you’re always single, and two- I’m not single, Eliott just didn’t feel up to coming tonight.” Lucas ticked off his statements with his fingers, raising his eyebrows unamusedly. Yann simply rolled his eyes in response and grabbed Lucas’ arm, pulling him over to where Basile and Arthur were standing. “Single or not, Arthur snagged a whole bottle of Firewhiskey for the four of us. You in?” 

Lucas grinned at his three best friends, taking the bottle from Basile and trying not to grimace as the liquid went down his throat. “I’m so in.”

They continued to pass the bottle around, just the four of them, joking around about everything and nothing. Lucas even found that he stopped constantly looking for Eliott, just basking in the company he had. The three of them had been there for him through thick and thin, and he for them. Well, aside from the time he’d ruined Yann’s relationship, but he hoped that he’d worked extra hard to make up for it since then, even if Yann wasn’t aware. It was crazy how close to finishing school they were as well. It seemed like just yesterday Lucas had put on a hat and told it to send him with his sister, the only person he thought he would ever be able to trust. Taking in Arthur, Yann, and Basile, Lucas was glad that he’d been proven wrong. 

“Is it weird that there are some first years here?” Yann asked, looking over at where a Hufflepuff first year and a Slytherin first year were giggling at the edge of the tent. “I feel like this should have been a fifth to seventh year only party. Maybe fourth years, I guess, but  _ first years _ ?”

Lucas snorted, taking another swig of firewhiskey. “Do you really think that we would have stayed away from something like this when we were in first year?”

Arthur tipped the bottle back in Lucas’ direction as he took it from him. “Lulu has a point. Besides, it is all in the spirit of unity, right? How unified could we be if we left out these charming eleven year olds?” he smirked. Then, almost as an afterthought, laughing softly and shaking his head, he added, “We were such shitheads.”

“All first years are shitheads,” Lucas pointed out, and Arthur hummed in agreement. 

Yann scoffed at the two of them. “ _ Really _ now. We shouldn’t be shitting on the first years, as you so aptly pointed out Arthur, they’re literally eleven years old.”

“Ok Mr. Prefect,” Arthur agreed sarcastically, laughing along with Lucas. 

“Ha ha,” Yann deadpanned, glancing at someone in the crowd and waving. Basile’s eyes lit up when he noticed that it was Daphné, smiling and dancing with the rest of the girls. 

He smacked Yann’s arm. “Why did she wave at you?”

Yann nudged Basile in retaliation and took the bottle of firewhiskey. “She was waving at all of us, I was just the only one nice enough to wave back.”

“I didn’t see her wave!”

“I did,” Arthur chimed in, earning him a glare from Basile. 

“Whatever,” Basile said, “I’m going to go ask her to dance.”

He left without another word, Arthur trailing after him. “Oh, this will be good,” Arthur said to Lucas under his breath before he left. Lucas laughed and turned back to Yann, rolling his eyes at their other friends. Yann widened his eyes in agreement. 

“Lallemant! Cazas!” someone said, drawing their attention away from one another. Alex and Charles joined them where they were standing and gave them each a fist bump. “What’s up?” Alex asked, taking the bottle from Lucas and downing most of its remaining contents in one sip. Charles nudged him as he did so, an incredulous look on his face. 

“How’s the unity going, head boy?” Lucas teased, and Charles laughed. 

“Daphné’s not even head girl yet and she’s already giving me a run for my money,” he confessed. Lucas snorted, “I don’t know how you didn’t see that coming.”

“Manon did warn me…” Charles joked, trailing off when his eyes rested on Manon dancing with her friends. “Has Manon said anything to you recently? About me?”

Lucas furrowed his brows. “No? Why, is something wrong?”

Charles blinked, frowning a moment before his face cleared and an easy smile took over his features. “Nah, don’t worry about it. See you around, Lucas. Tell Eliott I say hey.”

“Ok?” Were Eliott and Charles even friends or was he just trying to change the subject? Lucas didn’t  _ really _ care at the moment, but if something was going on with Manon and Charles, he wanted to know. Manon had been there for him when he’d been struggling with his relationship with Eliott, so he wanted to be there for her in case a similar situation had arisen. 

“Hey, quick selfie!” Alex exclaimed before Charles could drag him away. Lucas rolled his eyes but obliged, not lingering on the fact that Lucas and Alex had both played a key role in Yann and Emma’s demise. They were all friends now, and that was all that mattered. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZzQ1RxV)

Yann left shortly after to go find something else to drink, and Lucas found his spot taken up almost immediately by Imane. “Hey,” he said cautiously. She wouldn’t corner him unless she needed something or he was in some sort of trouble with her. 

She narrowed her eyes. “What?”

He shook his head and spread his hands in surrender. “Nothing, nothing. Did you need something or…?” 

“I can’t just talk to my friend?” she asked casually, and Lucas couldn’t contain his grin. 

“Your friend?” he prompted. 

She smacked him on the side of the head. “Don’t be dense, I told you we’re friends like, last week.”

“I know but I thought you were keeping it on the DL,” he teased, “I didn’t know we were allowed to flaunt our relationship to the public.”

“Shut up,” she said, but she was laughing. “Where’s Eliott?”

Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He’s sitting this one out. It’s just too much, too soon, you know?”

She nodded like she understood completely, then was silent a moment. After a brief pause, she added, “He got back in touch with Idriss and Sofiane.”

“Really?” Lucas had seen them interact a few times in the comments on Eliott’s Instagram posts, but he hadn’t pried about it, not wanting to push Eliott until he was ready. It was good that he was reaching out to them, they were the type of people Eliott deserved in his life. 

Imane nodded. “Idriss told me the other day that Eliott called him out of the blue. He said he didn’t totally sound like himself at first, but by the end of the conversation it was like he was talking to the same Eliott he’d known for years.”

Lucas smiled and glanced down at his feet. He was happy that there was people like Idriss to notice that sort of thing, especially because Lucas wasn’t sure if he would always be able to, no matter how much he tried. “I’m glad,” he confessed. 

Imane put an arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. “Of all people I ever thought would turn into such a sappy mess over a boy…” she teased incredulously. 

He laughed and nudged her lightly. Two could play this game. “Oh yeah? How’s Sofimane going?”

She shoved him away and stuck her tongue out at him, a childish gesture that made him giggle in an equally childish manner. “You’d better be careful there, Lallemant, I can hex you so good you won’t even remember who Sofiane is,” she warned. 

“Oh please, you wouldn’t do that to your best bud now, would you?” he shot back, brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes. 

“Best buds? Please, I was being generous with  _ friends _ .”

“We are  _ so  _ best buds.”

“I’m not sure Yann would be too pleased to hear that.”

“Yann can deal.” He smiled a wide toothy grin, which she returned after a moment. It was nice to see Imane letting her guard down and smiling and joking around with him like that. They hadn’t had a real conversation, just the two of them, in what felt like forever, and he had missed her company quite a bit. Manon too. He’d been so wrapped up in Eliott recently that he hadn’t really made sure he knew what was going on in all his friends lives. 

Lucas turned back to Imane, clearing his thoughts. “For what it’s worth, I think Sofiane is a great guy, and he’d be lucky to have you. I know you’re all independent and badass and everything, but just in case you were even a  _ tiny _ bit interested… you deserve someone like him. It’s only a matter of whether he deserves someone as great as  _ you _ .”

Imane looked at him a bit stunned, and Lucas was worried he’d overstepped. But then her eyes softened and she looked at the ground shyly. “Thanks, Lucas. Not that I need your permission or anything, but thanks.”

“Anytime, best bud,” he grinned, reaching his hand out for a fist bump. She raised her eyebrows before turning to walk away, calling over her shoulder, “In your dreams, Lallemant!”

Lucas lowered his hand and smirked as he turned in the opposite direction, running right into Manon as he did so. “Hey,” he said, “Fancy meeting you here.”

She steadied herself, trying to help them both regain their balance. “What a night, right?”

Glancing back towards the groups of people dancing and waving glow sticks around, Lucas couldn’t help but agree. “Leave it to Daphné…” 

Manon snorted in agreement, both of their gazes landing on the girl in question. She had a wide grin on her face and was in the middle of a dance circle with Emma, Imane, and Alexia. Lucas gestured to the girls. “Don’t let me keep you.”

Manon’s smile faltered a bit, eyes fluttering as she bit her lip. “I have to find Charles. Have you seen him?”

“Yeah, a bit earlier. Is everything all right?” Even though he  _ had _ been a bit preoccupied recently, it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t have dropped everything to help Manon if she was having problems with Charles. 

She turned to look back at her friends, staying silent a moment. “I don’t know,” she confessed finally. He reached out and took her hand, returning her attention to him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly. 

“Here?” she laughed, gesturing to the party going on around them with her free hand. 

He shook his head. “We can go if you want. I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be in the party mood.”

“No, no, everything’s fine. Really.”

He didn’t believe her one bit. “Really, really?”

She sighed and squeezed his hand. “Maybe. I don’t know. Do I have to know?”

“I never know anything,” he admitted, earning a short laugh on her end. 

“You know enough,” she countered, “You know everything you need to know, and are willing to learn everything you don’t know yet.”

Lucas shoved her away teasingly, narrowing his eyes at her. “Manon, getting all sappy on me? First Imane, now you… what did I do to earn your endless love and affection?”

“Nothing.” She shrugged, gaze catching on something in the crowd and smiling to herself softly. After a moment she turned back around and looked him intensely in the eye. “You’re just more  _ you _ now, you know? I mean, I’ve always had a pretty good measure of who you are, but over the past couple months I think you’ve started to see yourself in a way you never have before. And, by extension, everyone else has.”

She was staring at him with such genuine love in her expression that he couldn’t help but blush. What she had said was probably truer than he could have admitted to himself as well. Ever since Eliott had waltzed his way into Lucas’ life and Lucas’ heart, he had been different. Eliott had  _ seen _ him, really seen him in a way that he didn’t think was possible up to that point. Somewhere along the way, it had actually helped him to see himself a little better.  _ Oh God, he really was a sappy mess _ . 

Manon glanced down at her phone a moment, breaking Lucas out of his thoughts. “I’ll leave you be, I’m sure there are other people that require your attention more than me,” she joked. 

He laughed shortly. “I don’t know about that… who could ever be more important than my lovely sister?”

She shrugged and raised her eyebrows, taking a few steps away from him. “Well, no one, obviously.”

“But seriously, Manon, if you need to talk about anything, I’m always here,” he said before she could walk away completely. She rushed back over to give him a brief hug, whispering, “I know,” into his ear.

“You should check Instagram,” she added, looking pointedly at his phone before walking away. He furrowed his brows but did as she asked, unsurprised to see the sheer number of posts and stories taking over his feed. Everyone, it seemed, had something to post about that night. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/qN2tDEu)

[ ](https://imgur.com/MzcQcK2)

[ ](https://imgur.com/MufSn7F)

[ ](https://imgur.com/8SPRG7Y)

[ ](https://imgur.com/yRNqOB4)

He stopped scrolling, head shooting up to look around the party. Maybe it was an old photo… but no, there was Alexia, wearing the same outfit as in the picture she’d just posted. That must mean Eliott was at the party then. Lucas would have some words if Eliott had come and gone from the party without saying hello at the very least. He scrolled down one photo further. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/IJDwT0R)

That fucker. Where was he? God damn he looked hot in that mask… Who gave Eliott the right, honestly. His eyes searched a moment longer before he felt a hand slip around his waist. Turning, his eyes met those blue-gray supermodel eyes he had been stunned by so long ago. Lucas sank into Eliott’s touch, smile spreading across his face, faltering after a moment.

“Where’s your mask?” he asked. 

Eliott chuckled. “No hello? Nice to see you?”

“Hello. Nice to see you. Where’s your mask?” Lucas amended, frowning comically.

“I can’t kiss you with it on, can I?” Eliott asked, and Lucas’ frown vanished. That really was quite a good point. He raised himself up on his toes and drew his arms up around Eliott’s neck. “Then why aren’t you kissing me yet?” he whispered against Eliott’s mouth, feeling a surge of satisfaction when Eliott did just that.

Lucas melted into Eliott’s warmth, kiss deepening with each passing second. He didn’t really care if they were traumatizing any first years that might be wandering about, though this was probably much tamer than most other people had been throughout the night anyway. Lucas was the first to break the kiss, looking up into Eliott’s eyes. “What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren’t going to come?”

Eliott shrugged, “I also said I’d take things minute by minute, and according to my calculations I hadn’t kissed you in one thousand five hundred seventy-three minutes.”

“That’s far too many minutes,” Lucas decided, “How are you going to make it up to me?”

Eliott pretended to think, biting his lip and casting his eyes upward. “Hmmm… I have some ideas… many of them involve you, me, the Room of Requirement, and a whole lot of stolen food from the kitchens.”

“Stolen food?”

“Well, we’ll need it for endurance and stamina, you know?” 

Lucas laughed, scandalized. “Eliott Demaury! You can’t say something like that to me right here, right now!”

Eliott dipped down to press a kiss to Lucas’ jawbone. “And why is that?”

“Because it might become a bit of a problem if you keep talking and kissing me like that,” Lucas hissed, looking at Eliott pointedly. Eliott sighed dramatically and released Lucas from his grip. “Alright,” he lamented, “No more kisses.”

“Nooooo,” Lucas whined softly, leaning back in towards Eliott, eyes hooded. Eliott raised one hand and ruffled it through his hair instead of giving in to Lucas’ silent demand for a kiss. Lucas scoffed in indignation which Eliott just laughed at, eyes crinkling at the sides in the way that Lucas loved so very much. 

“You’re adorable when you’re grumpy,” Eliott said matter-of-factly, snapping a photo of Lucas wearing a slightly stunned expression. Lucas pouted further and took a picture of Eliott in retaliation, groaning to himself when he realized that it really was impossible for Eliott to take a bad photo. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/VBFDeZG)

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Eliott was not quite as good at dancing as he was at looking good in photos. Lucas was nothing special himself, but at least his sense of rhythm actually worked in time with the music. Eliott seemed to be dancing to music that only he could hear, bouncing up and down like he was at a rave, not a large-for-Hogwarts but small-for-everywhere-else party out on the lawn.

“At last! We’ve found Eliott’s single flaw! Boy can’t dance for  _ shit _ !” Alexia appeared beside Lucas, dancing better than the two of them combined. Despite her thoughts reflecting those he’d had seconds before she showed up, Lucas narrowed his eyes defensively. 

“I think he’s a great dancer,” he lied, crossing his arms over his chest. Eliott snorted, knowing that Lucas was lying. 

Alexia raised her eyebrows. “That’s just because you have your love goggles on. He’s absolutely atrocious.” Then, directly to Eliott, she laughed, “Dude, we’re listening to Beyoncé, not Skrillex.”

“My dancing can be translated to all music styles,” Eliott stated, still bouncing wildly. 

“Mmmm.” Alexia thought for a long minute. “Even jazz?”

“For sure.”

“Rap?”

“This song has a rap verse, and you can already see how good I’m dancing to it.”

“Country?”

Eliott dismissed that suggestion with a wave of his hand. “Country doesn’t count, we’re in Europe.”

Alexia looked stumped. She glanced at Lucas as if she was hoping to glean insight from him and immediately her face lit up. “Classical!” she exclaimed. 

Eliott considered her a moment. “Ok, fine. I’ll give you classical.”

“Ha!” she grinned victoriously. 

“But only because I’m an excellent slow dancer, especially to classical music,” Eliott chimed back in, and her smile turned into more of a grimace. “I’ll believe  _ that _ when I see it,” she argued. 

“No, that one is actually true,” Lucas cut in, remembering how the two of them had waltzed under the stars in the rain. Sure, they hadn’t used music, but that was a testament to the fact that Eliott was actually quite good at that style of dancing. Eliott looked down at Lucas in surprise, adoration apparent in the glimmer of his eyes and softness of his smile. 

Alexia glanced between the two of them before rolling her eyes with a grin on her face. “You two are disgusting, I hope you know that. The way you look at each other-- honestly, it’s just rude.” 

Lucas decided to drive the point home further by leaning in, and this time Eliott didn’t deny him, taking Lucas’ face in both of his hands and pulling him as close as possible. Alexia made a fake barfing noise that caused Lucas to giggle against Eliott’s mouth. They really were  _ that _ couple. 

Once she’d walked away, Eliott broke away and traced the skin from Lucas’ temple to his jaw. “Speaking of classical music… are you ever going to tell me what song you played me on the piano?”

Lucas froze. He’d hoped that Eliott had forgotten about that. It would be so embarrassing to tell him… he would never live it down. He decided to stall. “I wasn’t playing for  _ you _ . I was playing and you happened to be there.”

“Bullshit.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

Lucas giggled again and rose up on his toes again for small kiss. Eliott happily obliged. Now he would just have to stall further. “Why do you want to know anyway?”

Eliott shrugged. “We were talking about dancing to classical music, and I thought of our dance in the rain. The first time we kissed. I know we didn’t have music… but in my head I was thinking about that song.”

“I love you,” Lucas blurted. Eliott blinked in surprise, and then confusion. 

“I love you, too,” he laughed, “But why--?”

Lucas grinned sheepishly. “That’s what it’s called. The song. It’s ‘I Love You’ by Riopy.”

“Are you serious?” Eliott’s hands were cupping his chin again, and their noses were brushing with each breath. Lucas couldn’t do anything other than nod, entirely caught in Eliott’s intense and beautiful stare. A grin split across Eliott’s face. “You were so whipped for me even then. It’s cute.”

Lucas scowled. “The song title is purely coincidental. It’s actually one I used to play for Manon when we felt lonely.”

“That’s even cuter,” Eliott said, the radiance of his soft expression filling the whole area with a light it had been missing. Never in a million years did Lucas think that he would have his own personal ray of sunshine to take with him wherever he went, lighting up even his darkest days. He hoped he could do the same for Eliott. 

Eliott continued, “I mean, it is a bit sad… but I hope you won’t ever have to feel lonely again.”

“Who’s going to make sure I don’t feel lonely?” Lucas threw his arms back up around Eliott’s neck, their preferred place to rest. Eliott leaned his head against one of Lucas’ arms instinctively, melting into the embrace. 

He leaned down to brush their noses together, then their foreheads. “Me, of course.”

Lucas hummed up at him in agreement. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“And when I’m not there, I’m sure Brian will help me out,” Eliott murmured in a voice so soft and intimate that it took a moment for Lucas to realize what he’d said. 

He dropped his arms immediately. “Nope.”

Eliott laughed and pulled Lucas closer by the waist. “Why not?”

“There is a reason I have still never visited your dormitory, and Brian is that reason.”

“He always tells me how much he wants to meet you,” Eliott tried.

Lucas widened his eyes further than they were already. “That makes it worse! Talking to snakes is creepy as hell. Especially about your boyfriend. That’s just  _ weird _ .”

“I thought we liked weird? Besides, it’s  _ cool _ , and you’re just jealous.” Eliott raised his eyebrows indignantly. 

Lucas rolled his eyes but was saved from having to respond by a sudden shift in the music. His eyes found Alexia’s in the crowd, which told him all he needed to know. The song wasn’t quite as lovely as “I Love You” in Lucas’ humble opinion, but it would do. Actually, the more he listened, the lyrics were quite beautiful. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked, holding his hand out to Eliott. Eliott took it with a grin, and Lucas led them to where people had paired off to dance together. This dance was less of an actual dance than they had attempted out on the Quidditch pitch, more swaying and less real movement involved, but Lucas didn’t care what he was doing as long as he and Eliott were doing it together.

_ Let me write you into history, darling _

_ Let me sing you into eternity _

Lucas pressed his face into Eliott’s chest, turning his cheek and wrapping his arms around Eliott’s neck once more. He felt the small pressure of Eliott’s head resting atop his after a moment, arms draped around his own neck. 

They swayed in time with one another, happy to be able to do so at long last, nothing on their minds other than their love for each other. It almost seemed ridiculous to Lucas now that he’d spent nearly four weeks disbelieving that Eliott could ever return his feelings. No, not ridiculous.  _ Weird. _ But then again, as he’d just been reminded, they did like weird. 

Eliott’s fingers twisted in the back of Lucas’ hair, breath ruffling the front of it onto Lucas’ forehead a bit. There was a sudden absence of Eliott’s steady inhale and exhale, and Lucas turned his head up to look at Eliott, silently inquiring into why he’d pulled away.

Eliott’s eyes were full with what looked suspiciously like tears. Immediately alert, Lucas stopped swaying. “What’s wrong?”

A grin broke across Eliott’s face as he shook his head. “Nothing at all.”

“Then--?”

“I just feel so goddamn lucky.” A tear slipped free from Eliott’s left eye. “To be here, with you. If you would have told me a week ago that this was what I would be doing, I would have laughed in your face.”

Lucas raised a thumb, swiping it across where the tear had fallen on Eliott’s cheek. “Remember that, then, in the moments you feel like everything that’s happening right now is just a pipe dream you’ll never see come to fruition.”

“ _ Oh, baby, I’ll remember you _ ,” Eliott sang softly, repeating the lyrics of the song they had ceased dancing to.

“Baby, huh?” Lucas teased, causing Eliott to blush spectacularly. 

“It was in the song,” he said defensively. 

“Mmmm,” Lucas agreed, “What else was in the song, then?”

Eliott wrinkled his nose and pouted. “No way, I’m not singing to you anymore.”

“Rude.”

“You were the one who teased me about it,” Eliott pointed out, all traces of tears gone from his face, now bright and exuberant as the star polaris. 

Lucas simply laughed and pulled their faces close together. “Well then,  _ when the morning comes, you can sing me to the sun _ .”

A slow grin split across Eliott’s face as he closed the distance between them, lips soft yet hungry, matching exactly what Lucas was looking for. The kiss wasn’t desperate, but wasn’t brief either. It was pure love, two souls connecting in a way that they would in every universe they existed in. It was an unstoppable force, one that bound them in a silent agreement that this was forever. They pulled away and stared into each other’s eyes, no need for anything other than exactly what they already had.

_ Remember me, remember me under the sun. _

_ Remember me, remember me under the sun. _

When they snuck off to the Room of Requirement long before the party ended, the song was still playing inside Lucas’ mind. There was a chorus of going down in history, of showing each other stars, of promising to remember and promising to be remembered, of remembering under the sun, even as the sun was down for the night and there was only darkness to guide them. There was hushed laughter and stolen words between kisses,  _ je t’aime, moi aussi, I love you, me too.  _ There was ecstasy, there was bliss, and there was the feeling that came with connecting yourself so deeply with another person that you could feel their emotions and feelings just as deeply as your own. There was a pause, and then there was sleep, and then there was more light. 

When Lucas awoke in the morning, there was peace. There was the sun, streaming into the room that shouldn’t have allowed sunlight to stream into, the magic of the room still reflecting their every desire, even unknowingly. There was the boy on the bed beside him, fast asleep, breaths coming out in soft puffs. There was an arm slung around his waist, a steady weight he never wanted to lose. Most of all, there was an overwhelming sense of rightness. This, right here, was everything Lucas had ever wanted. This was home. Eliott was his home, and he was Eliott’s, and they were both better for it. 

Lucas had been searching his whole life, for what, he never knew. Some part of him had always been empty, waiting to be filled by something he could never identify. He had been searching his whole life, but he had finally found what he had been looking for. Lucas leaned down to press a kiss to Eliott’s temple, adoring the way Eliott’s nose wrinkled up in his sleep at the tiny disturbance.

Love couldn’t heal everything, couldn’t take away every pain, but it could make everything more bearable. It could teach him that pain wasn’t forever, that if he took things minute by minute, the end of time would be so worth the struggle to get there. Because the end of time was nonexistent. There was nothing but that moment, a time aptly titled  _ now _ . It didn’t matter how many parallel universes there were, how many different versions of Lucas were making better and worse decisions than he was, one thing remained consistent across every single one of them. 

Life was  _ now _ .    

[ ](https://imgur.com/gg7BADg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for more elu coming your way soon though... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr (I also post chapters there): @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
